Fallen Angel
by candygal1
Summary: Sequel to The Chosen: Post S5 AU The arrival of a girl thought lost throws Sam and Deans life into turmoil once more. Will she be the one girl that Dean can't handle. Sam/OFC and Dean/OFC includes Bobby and Castiel - Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The Chosen - picks up directly where the epilogue ended**

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 1 **

Sam laughed. "Okay Uncle Dean come on get your ass up off the floor."

He couldn't believe that Dean had fainted when he found out that Zara was pregnant _Man you really would think he was gonna be a dad instead of him._ He'd only known for about an hour and despite his fears over being a father he was happy. He loved Zara and wanted this baby; he'd have months, years to worry about something coming after them. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the prospect of becoming a father and he needed his brother vertical to do that.

"Sammy!" Dean groaned as he sat up. "Son of a bitch! What hit me?"

"Nothing hit you Dean. You fainted! Fainted like a girl Dean!"

"No freaking way Sammy why the hell would I faint?"

Chuckling openly now, Sam glanced towards Zara. "Because Zara just told you she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Dean looked at Zara questioningly "Pregnant?"

At Zara's nod, Dean reached out a hand to Sam, "Help me up Sammy I need to hug my niece or nephews momma."

Sam reached down and pulled Dean to his feet, and felt himself pulled into his brothers arms a warm palm clasped tightly on his back "Congratulations Sammy!"

Releasing his brother, Dean turned to the petite red head that had made his brother so happy; reaching out he pulled her into a tight hug, "Congratulations little sis."

"Thanks Dean."

Six months ago she would have sworn that she would never see this day. She had been The Chosen, destined to be the mother of an ancient evil and die in the process. Instead she met Sam and Dean, they saved her, gave her a life and a future. Now she had a family and was going to be a mom to a precious child something that she had never dared hope for. Her life was good, great even, she couldn't ask for more.

"Right Bobby break open the good stuff. We gotta celebrate."

"Idgit." Bobby mumbled affectionately as he left the kitchen and headed to his study where he stashed 'the good stuff.'

"I'll leave you guys to celebrate I'm going back to bed." Zara said, a wide smile lighting up her face, conveying clearly the happiness she felt inside.

Stepping up to Sam she reached up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll come up with you."

"No you stay, have a drink with Dean and Bobby... oh you may want to call Cas too." Her hand pressed softly to Sam's chest. "All the family should be here."

Wrapping his arms around her Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay, but I need pants-"

"Good God Sammy just let the girl go so we can drink." Dean interrupted loudly. The grin on his face unrepentant as he watched his brother and Zara's face colour at once again being so caught up in each other that they forgot everything around them, a habit which had formed not long after they had met. Not that he minded, it gave him plenty of teasing ammunition and if truth be told he wouldn't have it any other way. Sammy was happy for the first time in his life and Zara was responsible, a win win situation.

"Dean, go call Cas I'll walk Zara upstairs. I'll be down in a minute." Sam said, pulling a blushing Zara towards the stairs.

"A minute Sammy It normally takes longer than that even for you." Dean called after them, gratified to hear his brothers loud, 'Dean you jerk' in response.

Chuckling he made his way outside and stood on the porch. He hadn't seen Cas in a few weeks, the angel was still tied up with the mess that the Apocalypse had left in Heaven and he had only managed to come back for brief visits over the last few months. He worried about his friend, but knew that there was little he could do except be there and be his friend when the strains of Heaven got to be too much.

"Hey Cas you there buddy? Got some good news for a change, come join us for a drink if you've got time."

He stood for a few minutes, waiting intently for a sign that Cas would be coming. Not hearing any immediate response, he sighed disappointment stinging as his friend did not appear. Walking back into the house, he met Sam at the bottom of the stairs.

"No Cas?"

"No Cas, must be busy."

The brothers made their way into Bobby's study, each taking their usual seat at the old hunter's desk. Of all the things that had changed over the last months the one thing that hadn't was Bobby's study. Zara had turned the rest of the house into a home, directing the often grumbling men in the rearranging of furniture and the removal of clutter until the house resembled the home it had once been. Bobby had happily allowed her to do so, his only demand that his study be left as it was.

Bobby poured whiskey into three glasses and handed one to each of the brothers and raising a glass to Sam "Son-"

The sound of wings interrupted Bobby as Castiel appeared in the study.

"Hello. my apologies for being late."

"Not a problem Cas." Dean passed his glass to Cas and took another from Bobby. "Sam has some news."

"Glad you could make it Cas-"Sam grinned widely. "I'm going to be a dad...Zara's pregnant."

Castiel stared at Sam for a moment; head tilted "I was aware of this some weeks ago. Congratulations Sam you are most blessed."

"What!" Dean said "You knew!"

"Yes, I was aware of Zara's condition on my last visit. I detected the child's presence."

"Why the freaking Hell didn't you tell us?"

"I did not believe it was for me-"

"It's fine Dean." Sam said "So are we gonna toast my new baby or debate this all night?"

"Okay idgits." Bobby said "I believe I was about to say something."

The two men and the angel turned to Bobby and raised their glasses.

"Son, when I first met you, you were this wriggling bundle the size of nothing but you grew up to be a man that any father would be proud of. I've had the honor of watching you grow-"

"And grow." Dean interjected with a laugh.

"Into an amazing man and I know that you are going to be an amazing daddy to that little bundle when they're born. Congratulations son!"

"Congratulations Sam."

"Congratulations Sammy. You did good little brother."

Sam looked at the three of them as they drank and took a drink of from his glass. "Thanks. You know I'm gonna need you all. I have no idea what the future holds for us, but with all the demons and monsters that we've pissed off over the years –"

"Sammy-" Dean growled. "Nothing is gonna hurt Zara or the baby. I promise we'll all be there to keep them safe."

"I know it's just-"

"No Sammy. We're not getting into this tonight. You're having a normal night celebrating your hot girlfriends pregnancy and the fact that you're getting to have a normal life for once." Dean interrupted again. Pouring another drink into each of their glasses he raised his glass. "To Sam's hot girlfriend Zara and the newest Winchester."

Bobby raised his glass and took a drink. "Another Winchester, God help us."

"God is not in Heaven at present so he will not be available to help with the baby." Castiel interjected with a small smirk. "I however will always be available to assist with the child Sam."

"Thanks Cas. I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get." Sam drained the whiskey and held it out to Bobby who refilled it.

Bobby looked at his boys and the angel who had become his family. "Holy Hell what if its a girl?"

xxOOxx

Dean awoke to darkness, a feeling of unease slipping down his spine; he reached under the pillow at his head searching for his ever present gun, cursing internally as he realised that he'd fallen asleep on the sofa in Bobby's study whilst celebrating with Sam. _Dammit! _

Straining to see in the darkness of the room he tried to focus on the source of his unease. His gaze flickered towards the window, and the figure silently entering the room unaware that they were being watched. He stayed still waiting for the intruder to pass his position on the sofa. It took only seconds, but in that instant Dean rolled from the sofa and kicked out, his boot connecting, sending them falling to the floor.

Kneeling beside them he pressed a hand firmly on their back. "I'd stay down if I was you. You son of a bitch!"

"Yeah right I'll do that."

Dean reached roughly for their shoulder. In that instant they struck, head connecting with his chin, throwing him back into the sofa.

"Son of a –"Dean cursed ducking to avoid the elbow aimed at his head.

The intruder rolled and came quickly to their feet. The darkness making it impossible for Dean to see anything more than a shadow, one thing he did know was that whoever they were they were female. There was no mistaking the scent of the perfume lingering in the air.

"You're not getting out of here sweetheart, why don't –"

"You attacked me asshole."

Moments later, he found himself thrown back as she attacked, fist connecting squarely with Dean's jaw.

"Dammit!" He reached out, grabbed hold of the her arm and pulled hard, her body connecting solidly with his. "Hold still and I won't hurt you."

"It's not me I'd be worrying about." The girl in his arms said as she struggled against Dean's hold.

"Or keep wriggling sweetheart; I kind of like it." Dean smirked, laughing internally as the intruder froze.

"That's better, now who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Your house, I don't think so!"

He felt his breath leave his body as the girl's elbow connected with his stomach, pulling all the air from his lungs forcing him to release her. The girl spun out of his hold, throwing a punch which connected hard. Dean felt the blood pour into his mouth from the force of the blow.

"Dammit–"

He lunged forward the weight of his body barrelling into her smaller form, sending them both flying to the floor. Dean rolled, his body pressing the girl into the floor.

"Let me up you asshole-"

Suddenly the light to the study flew on.

"Hold it right there. I'd rather not make a hole in ya that'll put your insides on my rug." Bobby said as he cocked the shotgun in his hands, his intentions clear.

Sam stood at his side, handgun loaded and aimed at them.

Looking down into the doe brown eyes of the girl underneath him Dean grinned as her eyes flashed dangerously. "You ready to give up sweetheart? Cause I could do this all night long."

Turning her head she looked up at Bobby. "Uncle Bobby, fancy getting this oaf off of me."

Startled, Bobby lowered his shotgun, instantly recognising the voice of the young woman.

"What the Hell... Stacey?"

"Hey Uncle Bobby it's been a long time."

Dean's startled gaze flew to the face of the girl beneath him. "Stacey Singer?"

Turning her gaze on Dean, her expression furious. "Do you think you could get off me asshole?"

Dean grinned. "That's Dean to you, assholes my other name. I only use it on special occasions."

Relaxing as he realised that Stacey was not actually an intruder, but Bobby's niece. They had spent the summer together at Bobby's as kids; she and Sam had been close.

"Winchester, Dean Winchester?" She pushed on Dean's chest. "I might have known urgh get off me!"

Getting to his feet Dean stretched out a hand towards Stacey. After the briefest hesitation Stacey reached out and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Turning to Bobby she shrugged, a sheepish grin on her face. "Surprise."

Bobby look stunned. "Surprise, _SURPRISE! _Stacey you've been missing for two years. Your parents thought you were dead. They buried you!"

"I know. I found the obituaries-"

"Found the obituaries Stacey where have you been. It's been two years?"

Stacey glanced around the room, her expression changing from one of confidence to uncertainty. "I'm sorry Uncle Bobby I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

Zara watched from her place in the doorway as the young woman looked panicked. Her face pale as she stared uncertainly at Bobby. Taking pity on her she stepped between Sam and Bobby and stood in front of her.

"Hello Stacey, I'm Zara would you like something to drink, eat. You can explain when you've rested."

"Zara." Sam said stiffly "Step back."

"Sam she's Bobby's niece, family. We don't need to interrogate her like a criminal." Zara said softly before turning back to Stacey "Come through to the kitchen."

Ignoring the disapproval emanating from three men Zara turned and left the room calling over her shoulder as no one else made a move "Sam bring Stacey to the kitchen."

Sam looked from Bobby to where Dean was standing stiffly, arms crossed over his chest and then at Stacey who looked on nervously; sighing he stepped forward.

"Stacey, it's been a long time."

"It has Sam, you got big."

"Yeah, I get that a lot-" His memory filling in the gaps as he remembered the summer spent with Stacey as a child. She had grown up, but he could still see the young girl that she once was shining from her dark brown orbs.

"-Dean, Bobby, Zara's right we could do this in the kitchen as easy as here. Let's get Stacey checked out then we can let her tell us what's going on."

Bobby lowered his shotgun and stepped further into the room. His mind still not truly processing that the young woman in front of him was his niece, he had thought she was dead, killed just as the shit had hit the fan with Michael and Lucifer. He had mourned her and now here she was standing in front of him very much alive. Huffing softly he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small flask and tossed it to her.

"Take a drink of that."

The three men watched as she took a long swallow from the flask, the Holy water not having any affect on her.

"I'm not possessed." She said softly, as she pulled a knife from the back of her pants and showed the blade to the three men who were watching her warily. Pulling back her sleeve she drew the silver blade down her arm, a slight flinch her only reaction as the blade sliced cleanly down her arm.

"Satisfied?"

Bobby looked at her for a moment longer, his mind a whirl of emotion, his niece was here and alive. Dropping the shotgun onto the sofa he rushed forward pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Stacey girl, Christ we thought you were dead."

Dean glanced from where Bobby was holding the slight woman tightly to Sam and raised an eyebrow. He remembered Bobby telling him that she had gone missing, but he had just returned from Hell and had landed straight in the middle of the Apocalypse and Sam's demon blood addiction. Bobby's loss had hardly registered in the shit storm that had become his life. Now though he could see how much that loss had affected him.

Coughing uncertainly he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Maybe we should move this to the kitchen before Zara comes searching for us. I wouldn't want to piss off the pregnant lady."

Pulling back Bobby wiped a hand across his eyes, clearing the moisture which had gathered there. "Good idea. Go on Stacey you know the way. We'll be right behind you."

The three men watched as the young woman made her way down the hallway and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You okay Bobby?" Dean asked as Stacey disappeared from sight.

"Yeah... just where the Hell has she been? It's been two damn years and she looks like she hasn't changed a bit."

Sam and Dean shared a look, sensing that there was more to this than a lost girl showing up, the unspoken "What now?" passing between them.

"Dean, you go call Cas he might be able to help." Sam said "Bobby and I will find out what we can from Stacey."

"Bobby, you're sure this girl is Stacey? " Dean said, ignoring for now the stricken look on the older man's face.

"Course, I'm not sure idgit, but it damn well seems to be. I'll hang my hat on that for now."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 2**

"Would you like a coffee Stacey?" Zara said. Her face a mask of concern as she watched the woman in front of her fiddle nervously with her hands. She had been full of angry attitude in Bobby's study when battling Dean, but now she just seemed scared.

"I'm fine." Stacey replied with a small smile "Thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't trouble yourself Zara. I'm –"Stacey stopped suddenly as Sam and Bobby entered the kitchen, her gaze once again falling nervously to the table.

Sam immediately sat in the chair beside Zara, his arm falling loosely over her shoulder. Bobby stood for a moment looking down at his niece, his heart torn. He was glad to see her, but as anxious as all Hell to find out where she'd been. Taking the empty seat next to Stacey, he covered her hand with his.

He stared at her for a moment, unsure where to start.

"Okay, Stacey. How about you tell us where you've been these past years?"

"I can't."

"Why can't you Stacey? There isn't anything that you can't tell me." Bobby said gruffly. His eyes shone brightly as he remembered the little girl that she had been. Bright as a button and as bubbly as all get out, he found it hard to reconcile the serious woman in front of him, with the girl that she had once been.

"I can't tell you because I don't know Uncle Bobby."

"What you got some sort of amnesia?"

"Something like that, the last two years are just a blank, there's nothing there. Sometimes I get flashes, but nothing definite just images that I can't explain."

"Why don't you start with what you do remember and we'll take it from there, okay?"

Stacey looked up at Bobby, her eyes hooded as she considered what she could tell them. Sighing softly she met her Uncles gaze.

"There's not really a lot to tell-"

"Why don't you start with why you climbed in the window instead of ringing the door bell sweetheart?" Dean said angrily as he walked into the kitchen, relishing the sight of Stacey's guilty flinch. His face still hurt like a son of a bitch and he wasn't about to make it easy for her. She had ploughed into him like a pro and he wasn't about to be fooled by the waves of nervousness he could sense from her.

Ignoring Zara's shocked "Dean!" he pulled a beer from the fridge and popped the cap before turning back to the group. He met Stacey's gaze, her eyes once again flashing dangerously at him. _Oh yeah there's definitely more to her than meets the eye _ he thought. Those doe eyes may have everyone else fooled, but not him.

"Still a dick I see Dean."

Not replying Dean sat beside Zara, ensuring that she was flanked between each of the brothers. He wasn't taking a chance with her safety, Bobby's niece or not.

"Dean, come on give her a break and let her explain." Sam said. Surprised by the level of animosity he could feel charging the air, sure they had been kicking the shit out of each other in Bobby's study but still, Dean usually had a bit more charm, even with the evil chicks.

"Sure, why don't you explain Stacey?" Dean said sarcastically. "I'm sure that you're story will be fascinating."

"Okay, I'll do my best...but first, Dean how's your face? I didn't break anything did I, because I'd hate to do any permanent damage to all that pretty." She grinned, her eyes glittering with suppressed humor.

"Oh don't you worry about my face sweetheart it's just fine." Dean snarled "Stop stalling and get on with it."

Laughing openly now at Dean's obvious embarrassment over being taken down by a woman Stacey taunted him further.

"Does it hurt that much Dean? I swear I didn't hit you that hard. You must have a really soft jaw."

"You b-"

"That's enough, both of you... for the love of God. What are you twelve?" Bobby shouted as the two continued to glare at each other across the table. "Stacey, start at the beginning and tell us what you do know."

"Sorry Uncle Bobby." Stacey said softly. Pulling her gaze away from the angry looks being thrown her way "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I'm sure-"

"Dean you idgit back off and let her talk." Bobby interrupted Dean's outburst.

Dean sat back and snapped his mouth shut, arms folded across his chest. His whole posture screamed his displeasure as he stared unwaveringly at the woman in front of him. He didn't know why she got his back up so much, but she was annoying the hell out of him with her smart comments and flashing brown eyes.

Stacey thought for a moment, pulling forth memories which seemed clouded in shadows. "As I said, I don't remember anything from the last two years. I was hunting a group of demons-"

"What do you mean you were hunting demons Stacey. Hunting!" Bobby interrupted, "You were supposed to have been in Maine on business. You're parents said... hunting, since when did you hunt?"

"Since I was 16... I started training after I spent the summer here. Sam had told me all about the life and I wanted to be a part of it." Stacey said sheepishly, having forgotten that none of her family had any idea that she was a hunter. She had kept that secret to herself, not wanting to risk disappointing or worrying her parents, or the wrath of her Uncle Bobby.

All eyes at the table turned to Sam, who shrugged.

"Hey I was 14 and she was my best friend. I didn't want her to get hurt so I told her everything. I didn't know she'd be fool enough to start hunting. Dammit Stacey!"

"Sam I loved being a hunter. I just kept it to myself that's all; I stayed away from anywhere the Winchesters were rumoured to be so as not to run into you and just got on with my job. I'd been hunting on my own for ten years Sam, and I was good, am good."

"So you were hunting a group of demons, where?" Dean said, bringing the conversation back to where Stacey had disappeared. He was sure Bobby was going to rip her a new one about hunting in private when they were done, but for now they needed to get back to the point.

Stacey turned an almost thankful glance in Dean's direction, forgetting for a moment that she was pissed at him "Pontiac, Illinois –"

Sitting forward abruptly Dean frowned, his gaze flying to Sam who had gone still and quite pale. "Two years ago you were in Pontiac, Illinois hunting a group of demons?"

"Yeah, I'd been tracking them for weeks and finally caught up with them in Pontiac. I remember checking into a motel intending to scope out the town but beyond that there's nothing. The next thing I know I'm waking up in hospital three hundred miles away and it's two years later. The doctors said that I'd been found in a scorched field covered in blood and barely alive. Everything in between is gone."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said. "You're lying!"

Confused Stacey's gaze flickered between Sam and Dean, and then back to her Uncle Bobby who were all looking at her with identical expressions of disbelief.

"I'm not lying. I was there, I remember checking into The Lucky Charms motel, it had garish wall paper and crummy lighting-"

Closing her eyes Stacey struggled to remember. "Room 109 ground floor. I left my bike parked in the Motel Car park. I'm telling you I was there. I checked in under the name Olivia Stratham using a fake id... that's it there's nothing after that."

"Stacey, we were in Pontiac two years ago. I killed those demons and you weren't with them." Sam said his expression softening as he noticed the genuine look of confusion on her face. She genuinely believed that she had been there.

"Then you must have gotten there after ... because I was there."

Dean felt his stomach twist as Stacey's breathing turn erratic. Despite his earlier annoyance and disbelief, he was beginning to get a sense that something was very wrong with her, that the bitch act was just that an act, a protective shield. She had turned ashen and looked to be on the verge of having a full blown panic attack.

"Stacey calm down, we'll figure it out." He said green eyes softening as they met rich brown, placing a hand over hers he ran his thumb in gentle circles over the erratic pulse in her wrist. He was more than a little surprised when she didn't pull away or slap him away, but instead took a calming breath, then another before pulling her hand away from his a grateful look on her face.

"Stacey, why'd you come in the window instead of the front door?" Dean raised his earlier question, almost certain that he knew the answer.

"I... I never intended to see Uncle Bobby or let anyone know I was back. I was looking for a spell, something that would bring back my memories. I.. I wasn't going to stay and I would have been gone before morning if you hadn't been in the study. I need to know where I've been and what I've done, if I've hurt anyone-"

"You think you were possessed?" Bobby said, his expression pained. The thought of his niece having spent the last two years as some demon's meat suit making the old hunter nauseous. Especially as they had all been in Pontiac, Illinois at the same time going after the same demons.

"What other explanation could there be?" Stacey shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I think I must have done some terrible things Uncle Bobby."

Bobby pulled his niece towards him as the first tear fell, wrapping the trembling girl in his arms.

"Stacey anything you may have done when possessed wouldn't have been your fault. You have to know that."

"... but I should have been stronger-" Stacey said brokenly "I should have been stronger."

Zara looked on in silence as Bobby comforted his niece, she remembered Sam telling her that Dean had been buried just outside Pontiac and when Castiel resurrected Dean, he had been in Pontiac chasing down a group of demons. It couldn't have been a co-incidence that Stacey had been there too and had just disappeared. She knew how guilty Sam felt over that time, how the demon blood in his system had made him an enemy to his brother forcing him to turn his back on everything and everyone he cared about. If his friend had been possessed whilst he was there at that time, then the guilt was going to eat at him. Placing her hand in Sam's she squeezed lightly, offering what comfort and support she could.

"Come help me make up the spare bed in Dean's room, Stacey's going to need somewhere to sleep."

"Yeah okay." Sam said as he stood and pulled Zara to her feet, pulling her tightly towards him. "Come on Dean; let's give Bobby and Stacey some privacy."

Dean pulled his gaze away from where Bobby was holding a quietly sobbing Stacey, his stomach in knots. He stood, following Sam and Zara from the kitchen up to the first floor and into his room.

"Wait... why are we making up the spare bed in my room?" Zara didn't honestly think he was going to share with Stacey.

"Because it's the only spare bed in the house, where else would she sleep Dean?"

"The sofa in the study... I don't know, but not in my room."

"Dean, if we put her in the study she'll run, which will make Bobby unhappy. Right now she needs someone to look out for her and that's you."

"Me? That woman hates my guts; she'd skin me in my sleep. No way little sis that won't do."

"Fine, Sam you'll need to sleep in with Dean and I'll share with Stacey. She needs to have someone with her and since Dean is being an ass..."

"What no way I've not seen you in two weeks!" Sam said incredulously. He turned a pleading look on Dean. "Dean you _need _to share with Stacey there's no other option."

Dean looked from his brother to Zara and huffed "Fine, don't come crying to me if she guts me in my sleep."

xxOOxx.

Stacey looked around the room that she had spent so much time in as a child and then that one summer as a teenager. It hadn't changed all that much, still home to twin beds and an ancient dresser. Grabbing the boxers, t-shirt and toothbrush that Zara had left on the bed she walked across the hall into the bathroom and locked the door.

Leaning against the basin she stared at her reflection in the mirror; her face was still slightly blotchy from the tears that she had shed earlier. The puffiness had receded but her embarrassment at falling apart in front of the Winchesters and her Uncle Bobby had not. She had spent the last weeks fighting against the panic of not knowing what had happened to her, but imagining the worst, that she guessed the stress of the night had caught up with her. Her Uncle Bobby had promised to help find a way to get her memories back, but has stressed that whatever they found out would not be her fault. He had said that he wouldn't tell her parents that she was alive, for now, but that was as far as he would go stating that they had been devastated when she had gone missing and that they would want to know that she was alive. She had promised that she would tell them when she was ready but just not yet. The expected lecture about hunting had been interrupted by Zara, who had pulled her away and upstairs, stating that everything else could wait till morning.

Sighing she pulled off her dirty clothes,folded them, then placed them on the small stool by the bath. Getting into the shower she turned on the spray and stepped in, allowing the pulsating spray to sooth her tired nerves. Taking the soap, she rubbed some into a cloth and began running it over her tired body, wincing as her hand connected with what was sure to be a spectacular bruise on her thigh, Dean had not held back when he aimed that kick earlier. She continued to wash, ignoring the angry red scar stretching across her small waist, a souvenir of her time away. There would be time to think of that later, right now she just needed to sleep.

Stepping from the shower she quickly dried, puting on the shorts and t-shirt before brushing her teeth. After a final look in the mirror she left the bathroom and walked slowly back across the hall. She paused for a moment at the door to her room, a small smile forming as she heard the soft words and light laughter coming from what was obviously Sam and Zara's room.

Chuckling she stepped into her room, only to stop as she saw Dean, sitting on one of the beds removing his boots.

"What the hell are you doing in here Dean?"

Dean looked up, his stomach dropping as his eyes raked over Stacey, dressed only in the smallest pair of shorts and a tight t-shirt which did nothing to disguise that fact that she had grown up into a woman, with a stunning body. There was nothing size zero about her, impossibly long legs, a tiny waist and full breasts, which he was sure would fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. Dammit he thought as he shifted slightly hoping to cover the effect the sight of her had on his body.

Plastering on a grin he met her flashing eyes. "What does it look like sweetheart. I'm going to bed."

Sputtering Stacey said "What ... in here?"

"Only room with two beds in it, so yeah roomie we're sharing." A challenge clear in his eyes. "Unless I make you nervous. Do I make you nervous Stacey?"

Stacey groaned internally, she hadn't expected to be sharing and was nervous, but there was no way she was backing down to that cocky, arrogant son of a bitch. "Nope can't say you do Dean... you're ego really is the size of Texas isn't it?"

To prove her point she strolled further into the room; turning her back on Dean she bent over to pull back the bedding. She did not see the pained expression appear on Dean's face as he got a full view of her butt. Grinning, he couldn't have stopped the next words which poured out of his mouth even if he had tried. "Nice ass!"

"What the..." Stacey said indignantly as she turned on Dean. "Keep your perverted eyes to yourself Winchester!"

"I just call em as I see em sweetheart and you have a great –"

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to live Dean!"

Raising his hands in defeat, knowing that he probably shouldn't push her any further. "Okay you win I won't say you have a great ass, but damn it's fine."

Stacey grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it, hitting Dean straight on the face.

Laughing openly now Dean stood and began to unbuckle his pants, his eyes challenging as he lowered his zipper. He saw the moment that he'd won when a blush began to form on Stacey's cheeks and she turned, quickly getting into bed, her face turned away.

Grinning widely, he removed his pants, leaving on his boxers and t-shirt and got into bed. He turned out the lamp and closed his eyes.

"Good night Stacey."

"Jerk!"

_Life's going to get really interesting around here!_ Dean thought as he fell asleep.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to those who reviewed and alerted on the last chapter. So here it is Chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 3**

"Stacey didn't kill you in your sleep then Dean." Sam said with a grin as Dean walked into the kitchen the next morning, his hair still damp from the shower.

"Nope, but it was touch and go for a while." Dean smirked, remembering the indignation on Stacey's face as he teased her about her ass.

Sam watched the amusement pass over his brother's face and frowned.

"What did you do Dean?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Samantha... She's still alive, and as you can see so am I."

"Come on Dean, you need to back off and give her a break. I don't know what's gotten into you, normally you see a pretty girl and you're trying to charm her out of her pants, but with Stacey you're deliberately baiting her. What's going on?"

"Do you forget that she broke in here and the spectacular way in which she nearly broke my face last night Sammy-"

"What... that's it?" Sam said a look a confusion passing over his face. "No way it's that...Dean I know you-"

"Christ give it a rest Sammy I'll lay off okay?"

Sam stared at his brother for a moment, weighing up whether to go on. He could understand that Dean was a bit put out at getting his ass handed to him by Stacey, but after her explanation last night and the way in which he'd calmed her down when she started to panic. Shaking his head, he decided to let it slide for now. If Dean kept up the bitch attitude then he'd deal with him later.

"So, Stacey's story checks out."

"What part, the part that she was in Pontiac at the same time as when I was pulled from the pit by Cas or the part where she was found in a field two years later?"

"Both." Sam said, turning his laptop towards Dean.

"Police reports from Pontiac Sheriff's Department say that a young woman of Stacey's description checked in to the Lucky Charms motel under the name of Olivia Stratham a day before I arrived in town. She paid for two nights in cash. When she didn't check out the Manager checked the room and found that it hadn't been slept in. The room was empty except for a small bag with a change of clothes. Police enquiries identified her as being about town on the day she arrived, residents remember her because she was a pretty young girl on a motorcycle. Her bike never turned up."

"Any security footage pick her up?"

"Yeah, security camera at the motel picked her up checking in. It was definitely her." Sam said as he reached over and pulled up the image on his laptop.

Dean frowned. "Okay we got her in Pontiac like she says, but then?"

"Then nothing until she turned up in a field just outside Winchester." Sam said, watching as Dean's face filled with disbelief.

"Winchester?"

"Yeah some co-incidence ... she was found by a farmer, her insides practically out. The news reports suggested that she'd been the victim of a Satanist ritual. They didn't expect her to live. She had no wallet and no id. When she woke up the whole town thought it was an act of God."

Rubbing a hand over his face Dean attempted to process what Sam was saying. "So when was this? Had to have been what six months ago, because she looks pretty damn good for someone who was nearly dead? Why didn't she call someone?"

"Dean, that was two weeks ago... apparently she just up and left in the middle of the night."

"Then she wasn't possessed. What demon do we know, stay's in a mortally wounded meat suit, heals it, and then jumps ship? Usually they jump ship leaving the meat suit to rot."

"I know it doesn't make sense... there's always the act of God theory."

"Well Cas ain't showing so we can't ask him to check it out." Dean absently rubbed at the scar on his shoulder. "So we talk to her again, see if we can't jog her memory, maybe find a spell?"

"Bobby's on that now. I don't think he slept a wink last night... You know he was devastated when they buried her, couldn't quite accept that she was gone."

"Yeah, we didn't help either, to wrapped up in our own shit to notice what was going on with him."

"Yeah, we never were good at noticing when other people were in trouble."

"No we weren't, but we were in the middle of the steaming pile of crap that was the Apocalypse, so I think you should cut yourself some slack Sammy."

"Maybe."

"Absolutely Sammy..., so should we wake sleeping beauty and ask her about her miraculous recovery or wait till she appears?" Dean said, a grin already forming on his face. "I say we wake her, can't have her sleeping while we do all the research."

"Dean you promised to back off."

"Oh Dean doesn't know the meaning of back off, right Dean?" Stacey said. She had come downstairs as Dean and Sam were talking and picked up on the very end of the conversation. She loved that Sam still stuck up for her, but she could handle Dean.

"Morning Stacey, sleep well?" Dean grinned.

"I slept perfectly well Dean thank you."

Sam looked from Dean to Stacey, not quite sure what was going on, as Bobby had said last night they were acting like twelve year old kids. It was obvious that something had happened last night. They were both pissed at each other, that much was obvious, but were going out of their way to try and make the other think they were fine.

"So your story checked out Stacey we got you in Pontiac two years ago and then in Winchester two weeks ago-" Sam said, ignoring the tension between them. "-but what we can't figure out is, if you were so badly hurt how can you be up and about -"

"and kicking the crap out of Dean." Stacey said with a laugh.

"What! Hey I seem to remember you being the one under me last night Stace." Dean said indignantly.

"It's Stacey... and if Uncle Bobby and Sam hadn't interrupted, it would have been you under me!...I mean-"

Dean laughed loudly, enjoying the blush that spread over Stacey's cheeks as she realised how that had sounded.

"Well wouldn't that have been fun."

"Come on Dean give it a rest." Sam said, swallowing the laughter bubbling up inside of him. Instead he turned to Stacey. "You were hurt badly, but two weeks later and you seem fine."

Stacey stood for a moment, the blush fading from her cheeks as she considered Sam's unasked question. Sighing she lifted her shirt and tank, exposing the angry red scar which ran across her whole abdomen.

"Not pretty huh?" she said as she took in the brothers shocked expressions. "I woke up in hospital and realised after a few days that I wasn't feeling any pain. When the Doctors removed the bandages, they were baffled by the fact that I was healing so quickly. That's when I knew that I had to get out of there and find some answers. So I left, and after a quick detour to pick up some things I came here."

"You don't remember anything Stacey, nothing to indicate where you'd been or what you'd done over the last two years. There's nothing else that you haven't told us that would maybe clue us in?" Sam asked quietly, swallowing hard as his mind called up images of his friend lying in a field, with her belly split open. His gaze flickered to Dean who had sobered up and was staring intently at the scar still visible on Stacey's stomach.

"I only see flashes, images of black eyes and pain, but nothing tangible except-" She paused. She lifted her tank higher, turning to the side as she did so "Then there's this."

The brother's expressions froze, as Stacey exposed her back and the hand print clearly etched into her skin.

Dean met Stacey's eyes, expression shaken. "It looks like you've been touched by an angel Stace."

"That's not funny Dean." Hurt blossoming as she quickly lowered her top and turned to walk from the room.

"Stacey wait!" Moving quickly Dean pulled on her arm to stop her retreat.

"Don't touch me Dean... I don't need your shit right now!" She said, eyes flashing angrily as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I'm not joking Stacey." Dean said quietly. "You didn't get that mark from a demon. There's only one thing that I know of that can leave a mark like that."

"Come on Dean you don't expect me to believe that an angel did that do you? I may have been gone for a while, but so far as I know no hunter has ever seen an angel."

"Well a lot has happened in two years. Angels are real and are dicks-"

"I don't believe you Dean."

"No, well do you believe this?" Dean pulled his arm from the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the Castiel's hand print.

"Stacey only an angel could have done that to you."

"But?"

"No buts, an angel."

"How?"

"An angel pulled me from Hell."

Sam looked on, feeling like he was intruding on something, but not sure what. Neither of them seemed aware of him anymore. Dean had never told anyone so brazenly that he'd been to Hell, and Stacey looked shell shocked as she reached out and tentatively touched the imprint.

"From Hell" she whispered brokenly "Does that mean-"

"It means that an angel touched you in its true form Stacey, nothing more." Dean said, unwilling to consider that she had been in Hell for two years, two hundred years, then pulled out by some dick angel and left bloodied in a field.

"Dean, we really need to talk to Cas." Sam said, breaking the tension which was building between them both.

Dean snapped round to look at Sam, his mind swirling as memories of Hell threatened to engulf him. "I'll go try and get his feathery ass down here."

Without another word, he walked out of the room leaving a shaken Stacey and stunned Sam standing in the kitchen.

Stacey took a shaky breath. "I need, I ..."

"Sit down Stacey; I'll get you some water."

Just then Zara walked into the kitchen, her face a picture of concern as she took Stacey's shaken state. "What happened Sam? Dean just strode past me looking like someone had punched him in the gut."

Shaking his head "I'll explain later. Can you take care of Stacey for me I need to make sure Dean's okay?"

"Sure."

Sam kissed Zara softly, before quickly leaving the kitchen in search of his brother.

**xxOOxx**

Sam searched the yard for Dean, eventually finding him at the furthest end of the yard sitting on the hood of an old car, staring unseeing into the distance.

"No luck getting a hold of Cas?"

"Stating the obvious there Sammy, he's not here is he?"

"No I just meant-"

Scrubbing a hand roughly over his face, Dean let out a long sigh. "To be honest, I'm not sure I want him to come help with this one?"

"What?" Sam asked confused. "Why not?"

"Because, if she's been in Hell I don't think we want to stick those memories back in her head. It was bad enough that she thinks she hurt people if she was possessed but..."

"Memories of Hell would be worse." Sam filled in the blanks "Dean we don't know for sure that she was in Hell. Like you said, we only know that she was touched by an angel in its true form."

"Tell me this Sammy, why would an angel just leave her in a field in Winchester with her guts hanging out."

"I don't know Dean-"

"No we don't and I'm not sure I want to know... . Our lives were just going right, a home, regular hunts and Zara's pregnancy, so of course the shit had to hit the fan and land slap bang in our laps... You know what I've had it! We don't deserve any more crap in our lives, haven't we done enough?" Dean slipped from the car and strode angrily to the middle of the yard.

"Cas, I know you can hear me up there. Get your feathery ass down here now or don't bother coming back again. You can forget being friends, I'm done with you feathery dicks messing me around!"

"Dean?" Castiel said, appearing in front of the brothers. He was concerned as he looked from Dean to Sam and back unsure as to the source or reason for Dean's anger.

"Oh so now you turn up. I've been calling you since last night."

"I thought that you were drunk calling me Dean and I had matters of import to deal with in Heaven." Castiel said stoically, his expression one of confusion as he stared at his friend.

"Well you have matters of import to deal with here!"

"Dean –"

"Don't Cas." Dean held up a hand. "Just tell me what the Hell you know about Stacey Singer."

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment before shaking his head. "I know nothing of a Stacey Singer."

"Well one of your buddies does, because she's in Bobby's kitchen now sporting a hand print almost identical to mine, but she has no idea how she got it or any memory of the last two years."

"I'm sorry Dean I do not know who-"

"Okay Cas you don't know. So tell me about the demons that you smote in Pontiac the day that after you pulled me topside." Dean said, his anger growing in the face of Castiel's apparent lack of knowledge.

"Dean, come on man Castiel doesn't know about Stacey, but maybe he'll be able to unlock her memories and find out what happened and why she's back now?"

"Of course I will assist however I can. I should be able to identify the angel from the mark." Castiel replied, concern for his friend growing and angry that he was so distressed.

Dean looked at Castiel for a moment, his anger draining. Closing his eyes briefly he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Cas, I know that you'll do what you can. I just... let's get back to the house. We'll explain what's going on on the way."

Sam brought Castiel up to speed as they walked slowly back to the house; giving Dean space and time to compose himself before they got back. On hearing the story, Castiel confirmed that he had smote all of the demons that had been in the town and that there had been no other angels present when he was there, he would have sensed their presence. Whatever had happened had done so before he arrived. He had no knowledge of any of the events that took place.

"Cas, why don't you head in we'll be right behind you." Sam said. Holding Dean back he asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy, yeah I fine... let's just get this over with." Dean said, an uncharacteristically uncertain look on his face.

"You're sure?"

Nodding, Dean walked into the house, Sam following closely behind. Walking into the kitchen they found Castiel talking quietly with Zara and Bobby, Stacey nowhere in sight.

"She's upstairs, she wouldn't tell me a thing Sam. What happened?" Worry etching her brow as she took in the state of Dean, whatever had happened had affected him badly.

"Stacey has an angel's hand print imprinted on her back." Sam said simply, knowing that Zara would connect the dots.

Understanding dawning, Zara nodded "I'll go get her."

"I'm here. I heard Sam and Dean come back." Stacey said from the doorway.

Dean leaned against the wooden counter and watched Stacey as she entered the kitchen, his eyes darting to Castiel who had gone very still when she appeared, blue eyes shining brightly as he stared intently at her.

"Cas what do you see?"

"Dean, this is not possible."

"What's going on Cas?"

"Your friend is a vessel –"

"Son of a bitch! So, a dick angel left her hurt and dying in a field in the middle of nowhere?" Dean said angrily "Christ almighty that really is the-"

"No Dean you misunderstand me." Castiel said his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him "She is an inhabited vessel. The essence of an angel remains within her."

**TBC**

**CG1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 4**

"No Dean you misunderstand me." Castiel said his eyes never leaving the woman in front of him "She is an inhabited vessel. The essence of an angel remains within her."

Dean froze, expression one of disbelief "I'm sorry, what?"

"She is an-"

"No I got that Cas, but I hate to break it to you but she's no angel—" Gesturing blindly in Stacey's direction. "She doesn't have a stick up her ass for one, well not a big one-"

"Excuse me I'm right here and I can hear you Dean-" Stacey hissed, a flash of angry colour riding high on her cheeks. "- would someone tell me what a vessel is ...and you know he's not human right?" Her gaze flickered between each of the occupants of the kitchen, all of whom were gaping at Castiel.

On hearing those words, Castiel and Dean turned simultaneously towards Stacey.

"How do you know that Stacey?" Dean asked. Castiel had walked into the house and they hadn't told her he was an angel. There was no way she should have been able to detect that he was anything other than human.

"You're kidding right? The fact that he's all glowy kind of gives it away."

"Who are you?" Castiel asked. His blue eyes flashing dangerously, his sword appearing in his hand.

Stumbling back a step, Stacey was suddenly very wary of Dean's friend, where she hadn't been before. but now, now she was beginning to think that he was very dangerous.

"I'm Stacey Singer..." She trailed off frowning, not liking the way in which this situation was evolving. "- um Uncle Bobby?"

Castiel appeared in front of Stacey in a blur of motion, the sound of his wings almost imperceptible. He pressed two fingers to her forehead and mumbled a brief Enochian incantation. Her eyes immediately closed and her body slumped bonelessly into his waiting arms.

"God Dammit Cas?" Dean swore loudly, his heart pounding as he strode across the kitchen and plucked the unconscious girl from his friend's arms. Holding her tightly he turned on his friend. "What the freaking Hell was that. We asked for your help, not for you to knock her out?"

"I need to know which of my brothers or sisters are within her. It is not permitted for an angel to lie dormant within a vessel. They must be in full control or leave. There is something very wrong-"

He tightened his hold on Stacey, a wave of protectiveness rearing up within him.

"Just how do you propose to do that Cas?"Dean asked, pissed as Hell that Castiel had simply knocked her out. "-because you freaking hell aren't doing something that's gonna hurt her."

"I apologise Dean, it seemed the most effective way to ensure that she would not object-"

"If you've hurt my niece flyboy, I'll stick that angel blade of yours where the sun don't shine." Bobby said, as he turned to Dean. "Don't just stand there boy, take her to my study and lay her down."

Nodding Dean left the kitchen, the group following closely behind. Placing Stacey's still form onto the sofa, he ran his fingers gently over her forehead moving her to long fringe from her eyes.

"Okay what now?" he asked, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face.

"The angelic grace within her is subdued, faint it appears to be weakening. I shall enter as I entered your dreams when we first met Dean, there will be no harm to the vessel."

"She is not a vessel Cas, she's family, so you'd best be very careful."

Nodding in understanding, Castiel crouched down, bringing his face level with Stacey's. He placed a hand gently on her forehead and a moment later closed his eyes, sending his consciousness into the subconscious of the woman before him.

_Opening his eyes, Castiel found himself in a meadow, a soft breeze blowing in the warm sunshine; He could smell the wildflowers blooming all around him._

"_Hello Castiel, I have been waiting for you."_

_Castiel turned towards the voice, unsurprised to find his sibling in the image of their vessel, dressed simply in a soft white gown, she looked angelic, heavenly._

"_Sister."_

"_Amitial-" Raising a hand she stalled Castiel's response. "—come walk with me brother there is not much time and there is much I must tell you."_

_He had heard of Amitial, stories of her beauty and grace were still sung of in Heaven, the Angel of truth, pure and graceful, bringing joy to all that she touched. She had been Michael's dearest companion, his confident in everything. She had spent millennia assuring the Host that their Father would one day return, encouraging patience where doubts had arisen. The host had mourned when she had chosen to leave Heaven; Michael had said she had come to Earth in search of Father._

_Castiel watched as Amitial walked towards him, her gait graceful, almost fluid in its beauty. Placing her arm through his they began to walk together through the meadow._

_After a few moments Amitial sighed. "You wonder why I am allowing my vessel control Castiel."_

"_Yes."_

"_Things are not as they seem. I am already gone from Stacey; the image you see now is simply an echo of my former self, a message."_

"_You are dead?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I do not understand. Why would you leave your essence within your vessel? It is dangerous for her to appear as she does."_

_Smiling softly "Perhaps I should start from the beginning—"_

"_One day a long time ago Michael came to me in Heaven, he told me of his plan to ignite the Apocalypse and bring about the final battle. He had become disillusioned by Fathers continued absence. Nothing I could say would change his mind, he became convinced that it was Fathers will. The more I continued to challenge him, the angrier he became at me, sure that I was no longer to be trusted, that I would not support him when the time came. –" She began her hand tightening momentarily on Castiels arm._

_"—He and the other higher ranking angels in his trust, those who supported him, banished me to Earth, not fallen, but not as I once was. They cut off my link to the Host and left me here with no means to connect with my family. I wandered the Earth in despair for a long time, searching for Father but never finding him, sure that if I could convince him to return to Heaven or impart revelation to Michael that the madness of Michael's plan could be averted."_

"_You never had doubts?" Castiel asked, remembering the time when he was plagued by nothing but doubts over his actions during the Apocalypse, even now he was at times still conflicted._

_Raising a brow, Amitial let out a chuckle "Doubts? Of course, but when they raised, I always returned to Fathers promise to return in time. I spent many days talking to Father knowing that he was listening and would hear me—"_

"—_but much time passed and I began to see signs that Michael had put the wheels in motion to bring about the final battle. I watched as the Winchesters were born and grieved the future destined to befall those innocent children, but powerless to interfere. I watched as their mother was killed and their Father in his grief and need for vengeance against Azazel took from them their childhood, turning them into soldiers in his own war... "Trailing off Amitial sighed._

"_I digress; you already know how this story ends. What you want to know is how I came to take a childhood friend of the Winchesters as a vessel, yes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_On the day you raised Dean from perdition, I was there. I watched him crawl from his grave and followed him to the Gas Station where you attempted to speak with him—"_

_Surprised Castiel said "I did not sense your presence."_

_Amitial laughed openly at this, her laughter light in the summer breeze. "Castiel, I am older than you and had spent much time on Earth, I learned to conceal myself most effectively when it was necessary, much like our brother Gabriel did..."_

_Sobering Amitial continued with her story. As she spoke the setting in which the stood began to change from the calm tranquillity of the meadow to a dark windowless chamber._

"_It was then that I sensed the arrival of the demons in Pontiac. I knew that you were watching over Dean and that he would be safe from anything that would try and harm him. I did not know why, but I felt an urgent need to be in Pontiac, that I was needed. When I arrived I was drawn to a warehouse in the outskirts of the City, what I found tore at the very depth of my being."_

"—_Stacey was there, broken and near death, her body shattered and still. The demons had kept her alive and inflicted as much damage and pain on her as was possible without killing her. She was alone in the room the last of her blood pouring from her body, her breath shallow as her heart took its final beats. She was moments from death. As I sent up a prayer for her soul she opened her eyes, looked straight at me and whispered 'Help me'."_

"_She could see you?" _

"_Yes, she could. Stacey is a pure heart Castiel, one of the very few humans chosen by our Father to view behind the veil of this world into the Supernatural realm."_

"_So she consented to being your vessel?"_

_Shaking her head, Amitial replied "No not at that point, her body was too broken, she would not have survived the transition, she needed to be healed somewhat before the joining could take place. I took her from that place and used my Grace to begin the healing of her body, praying to Father that he would guide my actions with this child. When her body had healed sufficiently I spoke to her, gave her the choice to become my vessel. She asked if I could take away the pain, the hurt inflicted on her by the demons. I told her that so long as I was within her that no demon would ever be able to harm her again—"_

"_It saddens me greatly that when the last of my grace leaves her that the veil which protected her from the memories of the torture will dissolve and she will remember all. So I guided her here to a place where she would be safe to grieve and heal. There is one here who will understand more than any other the pain which she will endure."_

"_Dean?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How long?"_

"_Not long, even now there are tears in the veil, allowing her glimpses of that past. Days, weeks I do not know for certain only that it will and when it does, she will suffer much torment. It is my biggest regret that I have been unable to take that from her. "_

_Pausing Amitial placed a hand on her brother's arm "There is one more thing I have to tell you Castiel, then you must return to the conscious world—"_

"_-The child must be protected."_

"_Sam's child?"_

"_Yes, keep him safe always. He is a gift from Father. Now you must go." She finished softly._

"_Wait Amitial! How did you die?"_

"_I made a mistake and Raphael found me. He wanted me to return to Heaven and support him in his conflict with you. I did not agree, we fought and I let my guard down... our brother took full advantage—"_

_Stepping back, Amitial smiled brilliantly "-Keep fighting Castiel. I believe that your path is true."_

xxOOxx

Dean stood on Bobby's porch, a bottle of beer hanging loosely from his fingers. Castiel had withdrawn from Stacey's subconscious and recounted what he had been told by his sister, Amitial. He had kept Stacey under as he explained that she had been tortured and almost killed by the demons, and then spent two years as the vessel for an ancient angel. They had all agreed that Bobby be the one to tell her what had happened and that they would all be there to support her when the shit hit the fan and her memories returned.

Sam and Zara had gone for a walk and Castiel had returned to Heaven saying that he would return after dealing with some matters which needed attention. That left him twiddling his thumbs, as right now Bobby was inside telling Stacey everything.

Taking a sip of his beer; he thought back to Castiel's final statement _"Amitial, guided her here to you Dean. You alone will understand the most the torment she will go through." _ How was he supposed to help, when his own way of dealing with Hell had been to bury it and drown the nightmares in booze? Even now, two years later he still drank too much and shared nothing with no one, not even Sam. He was damn sure that Amitial had not meant that he turn Stacey into a raging alcoholic insomniac who took her anger out on the evil Supernatural population.

Five minutes later, he heard Bobby shout out. "Stacey girl wait."

"I'm fine Uncle Bobby, I ... I'm just going to go pick up my car and clear my head. Don't worry I won't take off."

A moment later Stacey sped past him and down the porch steps, not stopping in her rush to leave. Bobby strode out of the house after her, a look of deep concern on his face as he watched his niece walk away from the house.

"Went well I take it?" Dean asked, his eyes never leaving Stacey.

"Too well I'd say, barely batted an eyelash when I told her-"Bobby replied, worriedly. "I don't think she realises how bad it's gonna be."

"Take this-" Dean handed his beer bottle to Bobby, "-I'll go after her."

Jogging down the steps, Dean walked quickly after Stacey. It took him only a minute to catch up, his longer stride eating the distance between them.

"Stace, wait up."

"Go away Dean, tell Uncle Bobby I'm fine I don't need a baby sitter, I'm just going to pick up my car and my stuff."

"Not gonna happen Stace-"

"Its Stacey, stop calling me that!" Stacey ground out as she continued to walk quickly away.

"Hold up-"Reaching out to grab her arm. "- I said hold up, God Dammit Stacey stop!"

Eyes flashing angrily, Stacey pulled roughly on her arm. "Get your hand off of me Dean!"

"No, not until you listen for one second!" Dean said, anger rising. "Why don't you think of your Uncle Bobby for once. He thought you were dead, buried you, mourned you and now you're here, alive... not only are you here, but you're a ticking freaking time bomb waiting to go off. He's as worried as Hell about you and you flouncing off without a care ain't helping him at all."

Stacey stopped. She turned to look at the porch where her Uncle Bobby stood watching the scene between them, his posture tense.

"Okay-" She sighed, turning and heading back to the house ."—you wait here I won't be a second." Picking up her speed she reached the porch in seconds, throwing her arms around Bobby she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby, please don't worry about me. I'm fine for now and if it helps I'll let Dean come with me to pick up my car. He can watch out for signs of any mental breakdown."

"Ain't gonna stop me worrying about you, or Dean." The old hunter responded, emotions high as he placed a chaste kiss into her hair. "Just don't kill the idgit."

"I promise not to kill Dean." Stacey laughed. "Cross my heart."

"Get out of here then before I change my mind and don't be long."

"I won't."

She walked back down the steps towards Dean, pausing for a moment as she reached him. "Happy?"

"Perfectly sweetheart."

Stacey smiled sweetly. "I may have promised Uncle Bobby not to kill you, but I didn't say anything about not cutting off your balls."

Lifting a hand, he saluted "Touché sweetheart, touché."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Dean unsure how to talk to her. It seemed that every time they were within five feet of each other they were fighting or bitching. Despite, how much he enjoyed seeing the flash of her eyes, he knew that if he was going to be of any help to her when she needed him, he would need to find a way to talk to her without rubbing her up the wrong way.

"So what do you have?"

"I'm sorry ...What?"

"Your car, what do you drive?"

"Oh-"Stacey was surprised at the sudden turn in the conversation, Dean had been so obviously trying to bait her that the question threw her for a moment "- a classic 1969 Chevrolet Camaro."

"A classic?" he grinned "I would have pegged you for something new and sporty."

"Nope, ever since I saw the Impala that summer we spent together here, I knew that was the type of car I wanted, something solid with character. I did search for an Impala, but found the Camaro and fell in love-"

They turned the corner to where the car in question waited, its red paintwork gleaming brightly in the morning sunshine. "-there he is."

Dean whistled appreciatively as he approached the car, his hand lovingly stroking the sleek bodywork. "Nice, I take it you have keys?"

"Of course, no one hot wires my car, not even me." She pulled the keys in question from her pocket, dangling them in front of Dean. "For some reason I left it behind in storage when I went to Pontiac... I took my bike instead, I don't know why -"

"Storage? The detour you took before you got here?" Dean asked, remembering the earlier conversation in the kitchen.

"Yes... I needed some supplies and a way to get here. I was amazed that it was still there, but everything was just as I left it." Opening the car door, she got in and then pulled the lock on the passenger side.

Dean got in, hand skimming the leather interior "She really is a beauty-"

"Bite your tongue Dean, this car ain't no lady. He's all guy-" Starting the engine, Stacey pressed firmly on the accelerator, relishing the sound of the engine as it roared in response. "Purrs like a kitten when you handle him right. Just like any guy."

Dean watched transfixed, as Stacey turned a smile on him, a smile that lit up the interior of the car. An unexpected bolt of desire flashed through him as he watched her caress the steering wheel, images of those hands and what they could do to him flashing through his mind. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a breath, willing away the images before he was tempted to do something that would get his balls handed to him.

"So how about you show me what this baby can do?" Dean said his voice sounding slightly strangled.

Stacey looked at him curiously, the smile never leaving her face. "I told Uncle Bobby I wouldn't be long."

"Once around the block, then into the yard, won't take a minute." He grinned widely. "Unless you're all talk and this cars a heaping pile of-"

"Oh it's so on." Throwing the car into gear she shot away, the engine turning from a contented purr into a roar. "You may want to hold on."

They arrived back at the car yard a few minutes later, the car skidding to a halt outside the house.

"I told you!" Stacey said as she turned off the engine. "Awesome right?"

"Yeah, he's a kick ass ride." Dean sat quietly for a moment, watching as Stacey removed the key from the ignition. Reaching across he grabbed her hand lightly, stopping her as she went to get out of the car. "Stacey, what Bobby told you earlier, are you sure you're okay?"

Stacey looked down at the hand covering hers and sighed. "I really am fine, for now anyway. I've seen flashes of what's coming and it's not pretty... but I guess I'll be a mess soon enough without freaking out before anything really happens."

"Stacey look at me—" Dean removed his hand from hers and cupped her cheek gently, turning her head so as her eyes met his. "-I know that we got off on the wrong foot, but we'll be there for you. All of us."

Biting her trembling lip, Stacey lowered her eyes, unsure how to react to Dean's uncharacteristic show of kindness towards her. "Thank you."

Dean's stomach clenched as he realised once again that the sassy unconcerned attitude was a cover and that she was actually terrified. He was surprised when the wave of protectiveness that he had felt earlier returned in force. Christ almighty he was like a chick on PMS when it came to her. One minute he wanted to strangle her and the next... well he was a guy, but still it was gonna drive him nuts.

Dropping his hand, Dean pulled away and ran it roughly through his hair. "We should get in."

"Yeah, I don't want Uncle Bobby to worry. I just need to grab some things from the trunk then I'll be in."

Without saying anything further Dean got out and strode into the house.

Stacey, sat for a moment longer, running her fingers lightly over her face, she swore she could still feel the heat from where Dean had gently cupped her cheek. She remembered a time when she would have given anything to have Dean notice her, see that she was alive. At fourteen she had had the biggest crush of her life on him, and he had seen her as a kid, his brother's best friend. More interested in the busty brunette from the diner and getting into her pants, than a skinny teenage tomboy. She hadn't missed the hungry looks he had sent her way in the car, but she wasn't a teenager with a crush anymore and she wasn't going down that road again. He made her feel vulnerable in a way that no one else ever had and with her breakdown imminent she couldn't afford to let her guard down with him. So Dean Winchester was off limits, she just had to keep telling herself that and they'd be good.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 5**

Zara sprang from bed, her hand pressed to her mouth. She rushed into the bathroom and fell to her knees emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Breathing deeply she laid her head on the cool porcelain in an attempt to settle her stomach.

She looked up as she felt a hand run gently through her hair. "Hey babe-" Her head falling back against the bowl "—go back to bed. I think I'll be here a while."

"I think I'll stay." Sam knelt beside her, pressing a soft kiss on the back of her head. He ignored the stench of vomit emanating from the bowl.

"No Sam, I don't want you here-" Zara sobbed. "-I don't want you to see me like this. Please Sam, please go."

"Zara-"

"No Sam, please."

Sam looked on helplessly as Zara once again retched into the basin. Pressing a final comforting hand to her head; he got up and wordlessly left the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen a minute later he sat down heavily; he hated to see Zara so sick, knowing that he was unable to do anything to help her. She assured him that the sickness didn't last forever but seeing it every day was painful.

"Morning Sammy-" Dean said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen, stopping to pour coffee into two mugs from the pot on the stove. "I see that your baby momma is monopolising the bathroom again this morning."

"Thanks Dean, I hadn't noticed."

"Seriously Sammy you look like shit. How are you holding up?"

"Dean, how am I meant to get through the next seven months, it's been a week Zara's sick all the time now. She practically kicked me out of the bathroom this morning?"

"I think that's how pregnancy works Sammy. You'll just have to ride it out." Taking a drink from his mug, he placed the other in front of his brother and sat opposite him.

Sam nodded and sighed. "Yeah."

"I hear crackers and tea are good for morning sickness."

"Been around many pregnant ladies in your time Dean?" Sam asked. He had been talking to Dean all week about Zara's morning sickness and not once had he mentioned anything about crackers and tea.

"Not so much no, but Stacey and I were talking last night and she happened to mention that it may help."

"You and Stacey talk a lot at night then Dean?"

"No, our conversations at night usually range from me commenting on her ass and her telling me to keep my perverted comments to myself-" Dean grinned.

"I don't get it Dean; I thought that you and Stacey had gotten over your differences that morning after Castiel told us about Amitial—" Sam froze, realisation dawning. He arched a brow. "You're totally a twelve year old boy pulling her pigtails to get her attention."

"What? Don't be ridiculous Sammy." Dean felt heat flood his cheeks. He had thought that they had gotten over their initial dislike of each other, but she had continued to be prickly with him in the days that followed. He'd simply been responding to her hostility it had nothing to do with him pulling or wanting to pull anything. "I'd rather—"

Sam smiled widely at his brother inability to find a witty comeback. "Nothing to say Dean?"

"Shut up Sammy!"

Laughing openly at his brother's discomfort Sam took a sip of his coffee, sighing gratefully as the bitter liquid slid down his throat. "So, how's she holding up?"

"Seems to be fine, Cas did say it could be weeks."Dean's brow furrowed, he didn't pretend not to know what Sam was talking about. "Not that she's telling me anything..."

"You seem to have lost all finesse when it comes to Stacey—"Sam said with a grin "where's all that famous Dean Winchester charm?"

Dean stared at his brother in horror. "Bite your tongue Sammy, That woman... that _woman!_"

"What there's actually a woman alive that you can't handle."

"I swear Sammy if you don't let this go I'm gonna punch you in the nose. See how Zara likes it when you're not so pretty."

Sobering Sam set his coffee aside his expression thoughtful. "Just remember what you told me that night after I met Zara. That applies to you to."

"Sammy." Dean growled in warning.

"Just saying." Sam raised his hands in defeat, but didn't quite lose the grin. Getting up, he walked to the cupboard. "Crackers and tea it is then—"Looking back at Dean he asked "-we have them right?"

Fifteen minutes later Sam made his way back upstairs, a tray laden with crackers, toast and a mug of hot tea. Noticing that the bathroom door was now open, he let out a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. He smiled as he saw Zara sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed remembering all the times that he had come into the room over the past months and found her just like that. Those days usually ended with them spending a few hours in each other's arms, talking or making love until both were boneless and spent.

"I brought tea and crackers they're supposed to help." Placing the tray on the table, Sam handed her the mug of sweet tea. He was happy when she took it and took a tentative sip. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, the sickness seems to have gone for now – "she replied, a quizzical expression on her face as she looked up at him. "Are you not staying?"

Smiling Sam climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her, the smell of strawberries filling his nostrils as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Not going anywhere babe."

"Good-" Placing the mug on the stand, Zara turned in his arms, bringing her lips to his "—because I've missed you."

xxOOxx

Alone in the kitchen, Dean thought about what Sam had said. He had no freaking clue what it was about Stacey that had him so turned around. She had crawled under his skin and was a prickly as a cactus, he just couldn't figure out what it was that got to him. He had never had any trouble with woman in the past and, with the exception of Jo, he'd never really held back. He saw one he wanted then he charmed them out of their pants. He was man enough to admit; at least to himself that he wanted her. He remembered her as a kid, pretty with huge brown eyes, his kid brother's friend and Bobby's niece, which in his eyes made her totally off limits.

She had grown into a beautiful woman, eyes that you could drown in, all soft, womanly with long limbs that he could imagine wrapped around him. He fell asleep at night with images of her in the shorts and tank she'd worn on the first night and woke up rock hard in the morning, after waking frequently to check that she was okay. The vulnerability that he had seen in her those first days bringing out his protective instincts. During the day he alternated between being turned on and wanting to kill her, she was driving him crazy. It seemed that she was constantly on his mind.

The woman in question chose that moment in which to appear in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and a tee that clung to her curves in all the right places, she had left her hair loose and applied only the minimal amount of makeup. _Nice _Dean thought unable to pull his eyes away.

"Morning sweetheart." Dean said the endearment falling easily from his lips, to easily.

"Dean." Stacey replied casually as she removed a hand gun from the bag that she had placed on the table.

Dean frowned. "I know I piss you off sometimes Stace, but no need to bring a gun to breakfast."

Stacey grinned as she met his gaze. "That'd be a bit of an overkill don't you think?"

"Just a bit." Dean replied, watching as she removed the clip from her gun, checked it then reloaded. Distracted, it took a few moments, for her next words to register.

"There's a hunt a few hours in a town a few hours from here. Looks like a vampire's been picking up woman from a club, I thought I'd check it out. Do you-"

"Sorry! You thought what?" Dean interrupted, sure that he had heard her wrong.

"A hunt. I'm going stir crazy Dean waiting for whatever's going to happen. I just need to get out of here for a bit."

"Well you can't!"

_Here it comes! _Stacey thought. Rolling her eyes she met Dean's furious gaze "Can't... I'm 29 Dean, free to do as I please, so back off!"

"God Dammit Stace, it's too dangerous. You don't know when Amitial's juice is gonna fizzle out. What if it happens and you're in the middle of taking some vamp's head. You wouldn't have to worry about the memories, you'd be dead."

She was well aware of the risks, but right now she'd take them. "Dean you can take 'You can't' and kiss my ass. I don't need your approval."

"What about your Uncle Bobby." Dean stood furiously, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the table. There was no way she was driving off on a hunt, not when they had no freaking clue what was really going on inside her head.

"Sorry Dean, only one guilt card per week. Besides I've spoken with Uncle Bobby—"

"-and he agreed, I don't think so."

"He wasn't dancing for joy happy, but said as long as I took you along he didn't have a problem with it. Unlike you he takes me at my word when I say I'm fine."

Sighing Stacey sat down, this constant battle with Dean was draining her. "Dean, please I don't want to fight with you. I just need to get out of here for a while. Come with me, we'll kick a vamps ass and be home in a couple of days. Please..._please._"

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Just don't—"Dean said knowing that she had him beat. Holding up his hand "—we take my car and you do what I say. If it looks too dangerous or you start to feel wrong then we back off and call in someone else."

"Deal." Stacey smiled widely, a hint of triumph shining from her eyes. "Thank you Dean."

"Get your gear together, we'll leave just as soon as I pack a bag and let Sammy know where we're going."

"Sure, but you may want to tell Uncle Bobby instead and avoid Sam and Zara's room –"Stacey said as she walked out of the kitchen. The unspoken they're having sex clear.

Twenty minutes later Dean had stowed their gear in the Impala's trunk; he was leaning against the car as Stacey walked out of the house. A smile lighting up her face as she jogged down the steps.

"Ready?" She asked as she reached him.

Pushing away from the car and opening the passenger door. "Yep we're good to go—" then with a grin, his green eyes sparkling "-After you ma lady."

Stacey stared a Dean for a moment, torn, the more she tried to keep him at arms length the more she felt drawn to him. Maybe this was a mistake.

Noticing her hesitation Dean arched a brow. "Second thoughts?"

"No, maybe...no-"Stacey said with a small laugh as she slid into the car "—lets go."

Slamming the door closed Dean walked to the other side of the car, sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he would get through this hunt in one piece.

xxOOxx

"Let's get checked in then go get something to eat I'm starving." Dean announced loudly as he pulled into the Motel car park.

"Sounds good, I could eat. Why don't you get our bags and I'll check us in."

As soon as he brought the Impala to a stop Dean got out, rounded the car and pulled their bags from the trunk. Slamming it closed, he watched Stacey head into the Motel Reception.

They had spent the last few hours first chatting about the case, then about hunting in general, sharing stories of hunts long past. Dean was surprised that Stacey had been able to keep off of their radar for so long. The Hunting Community wasn't large and a hunter working solo, particularly a female hunter who looked like Stacey, well word got around. Stacey had shrugged. _"You've had a lot going on these last five years Dean... It wasn't all that hard to stay out of your way."_

He frowned as Stacey strode angrily out of the Motel Reception; picking up their bags he walked towards her.

"Problem?"

"Little jerk tried to hit on me."

Dean froze, his expression turning dangerous "He did what?"

"Its fine Dean, he's just a kid, I dealt with him and got us an upgrade from shitty motel room to not so shitty motel room." A small smile flickered over her face as she recalled the boy's startled expression when she threatened to feed him his dick. "Come on Room 110."

Dean glanced back towards the Reception, making a mental note to pay a visit to the little bastard. The little punk would soon think twice about hitting on his... He stopped mid thought, oh shit!

"Dean?"

"Coming." He replied, following Stacey into the room.

"Well, this was almost worth getting my ass felt up by that pimply kid-" Stacey said as she looked around the room. "—not bad."

"Felt up? _He put his hands on you!_"

Dean turned his back on her as he tried to bring his temper under control. He wanted nothing more than to go next door and put the little bastard in the hospital. He turned back startled when he felt the pressure of Stacey's hand on his arm.

"Dean-" Stacey said, her brown eyes shining softly, her hand tightening briefly "—he's just a kid, it doesn't matter.

Looking into her eyes he became very aware of just how close she was to him. His gaze softened "Sorry I ... sorry." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, grinning when she didn't pull away or threaten to kill him. He fought the urge to pull her into his arms, choosing instead to step away.

"Come on Stacey, you promised me food and I'm starving."

Stacey looked at him quizzically for a second, and then gave him a small smile. "Never come between Dean Winchester and food huh?"

"Nope, especially not pie."

"Hmm I like pie."

"Well I don't share Miss Singer, so you'll need to get your own." Dean said laughingly pushing her out of the door.

A short while later they were sat at a booth in a small diner, each devouring a burger. "Oh that is so good." Dean groaned appreciatively.

Stacey laughed and shook her head, lifting her burger she paused before taking a bite. "So, I was thinking that we stake out the club tonight see if we can't get a handle on the vamp, find out where he's holing up during the day. Go back tomorrow morning and take him out."

Pausing mid bite, Dean cocked a brow. "Your hunts usually go down that easy?"

"Pretty much—" Stacey sighed and put down her burger, knowing that now was as good a time as any to tell him "I can see them Dean."

"See what?"

"Supernatural beings, like with Castiel. I see him glowing, a light around him as his vessel tries to contain a much larger essence. With demons, it's their face, vamps are just dark. Each creature gives of a different light, a different energy—"She broke off waiting for Dean's reaction. She had never told anyone before about her ability to see creatures which were not human, not even when Sam had told her about monsters and hunters. It was then that all the things she had seen growing up had begun to make sense and it was then that she knew she wanted to be a hunter.

"Stacey, I know."

"How?"

"Cas... Amitial told him—"

"Oh!...and you're okay with it."

"My best friend is an Angel of the Lord, my brother's a former demon blood addict, his pregnant girlfriend was destined to give birth to a monster—"Grinning as she gaped at him. "Seriously, I'm fine with it."

Nodding wordlessly, Stacey picked up her burger and took a bite.

Dean continued to stare at her as she ate her burger. He frowned as he noticed her pallor. She was pasty white, her hands trembling almost imperceptibly.

"You feeling okay Stace?"

"Hmm hmm." She said swallowing the bite of burger. "Dean?"

Laying his burger down he watched her closely, a fission of unease running through him as a trickle of blood fell from her nose. Something was wrong, very wrong.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Small warning: some of the scenes in this chapter are more adult in content so the rating has gone up. You have been warned.**

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 6**

"It was just a nose bleed Dean." Stacey blew out a breath, scowling as Dean ignored her. "God Dammit Dean, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit!"

"We're going home Stacey. You agreed that if you started to feel wrong we'd bail out—"

"I agreed if I started to feel wrong we'd go home." Stacey interrupted her eyes flashed angrily. Her voice rose at his dictatorial attitude. He was not her father or her uncle and he was not pushing her around. "Not if you thought I felt wrong and I feel _fine!"_

Dean stared at Stacey long and hard, his posture radiating anger. He turned his back as he pulled his phone from his pocket, ignoring the angry tears he could see threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sammy, find out if there's anyone in the vicinity of –"He swung round as he heard the door open, only to see Stacey disappear through it, bag thrown across her shoulder. "-Dammit! Sammy I'll call you back."

_"Get your ass back here Stacey!"_He shouted furiously at her retreating form, "oh for the love of ..."

Striding out of the room, he caught up within just a few seconds grabbing her arm he pulled her to a stop, ducking to avoid the angry fist thrown at his face. "Stacey the next time you take a swing at my head, I'm hitting back."

"Get your hands off me –"Stacey shouted, breath coming in short angry gasps, struggling to free herself as he tightened his hold on her. "-, _let me go!_"

"_I'm not letting you do this Stacey._"

"You can't stop me Dean, it's my choice, my life –"She hissed, continuing to struggle "—I've been doing this for ten years. I know what I'm doing."

Pressing his mouth to her ear, he whispered urgently. "That's the thing Stacey you haven't, you've spent the last two years as an angel suit. You've not gone up against so much as a bug while Amitial was riding around in you. You've been asleep ..." trailing off as he felt her continued struggling. He let her go and stepped back.

"You wanna go Stacey, then go—"His expression tense as he ran an angry hand through his hair "—it won't make what's coming any easier. The memories are going come and they are gonna eat at you till you want to tear your own brain out to make them stop... and they will never go away, they will always be there, under the surface no matter what you do. You're gonna have to learn to live with them or let them destroy you."

"Is that what you did Dean, learn to live with them?" Stacey said through clenched teeth. She could feel the anger coursing through her like hot lava.

"Still working on that sweetheart, I got forty years of Hell to contend with—"He shot back angrily. He shook his head in defeat and walked back into the motel room, slamming the door closed.

Stacey stood arms limp at her side as she stared at the motel room door; closing her eyes briefly her anger drained instantly. Sighing, she picked her bag from where she had dropped it and walked back to the motel room, uncertainty flowing through her; pushing the door open she stepped inside.

She stood nervously looking at Dean as he turned to face her, his whole body radiating with restrained anger.

"I'm sorry." Her voice barely more than a whisper. When Dean didn't respond she walked forward, stopping just in front of him.

"Please Dean, I'm sorry. That was a selfish and unkind thing to say-" A stream of tears slipping from her eyes as she spoke. "—I can't possible compare what you went through to what happened to me. I don't even know what... I think the not knowing is the worst. Sometimes I just want to get it over with and then I pray that it'll never happen because I'm so scared that I'll never find a way back. Amitial said it was bad and I think it must have been why else would she try to protect me from it, even as she lost her own life."

"Dean please say something ... I need you. I don't think I can do this without you."

Heart thundering, Dean raised a hand, skimming his thumb over the trail of tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks, powerless in the face of her vulnerability. He cupped her cheek; lowering his head Dean pressed his lips lightly to hers. Swallowing her shocked gasp he was unsurprised as desire flooded him, the need to pull her too him and feel her under him strong, he had been fighting this, fighting with every fibre of his being the need to taste her and now he had he knew he would never forget.

Pulling back he met her eyes, eyes filled with desire. Unable to resist he lowered his head once more, catching her willing lips in his own. Her lips parted allowing him entrance and his tongue swept into the silky heat of her mouth. Tongues duelling, he clamped his hands on her small waist, dragging her closer until her soft body was flush against his, the evidence of his want pressing firmly against her. Pulling his lips from hers he ran his tongue lightly over the throbbing pulse in her throat, before sucking softly. He could feel her trembling, a soft moan escaping her lips as her head fell to the side allowing him easier access to the sensitive spot, he groaned in response.

Stacey gasped as Dean's hands made their way under her shirt and gripped her tightly; a blaze of heat flooded her as his skin met hers.

"Dean." A soft moan pulled from deep within her. Cupping her hands behind his head she drew his lips back to hers. In that moment, she didn't know why she had fought this. It was as if every moment she had every lived led straight to this point, that it had always been him. She let out a disappointed cry as Dean pulled back, only to have it turn into a soft moan as his lips once again found purchase at the sensitive point in her neck sending a trail of heat to her very core.

"Stace?" He whispered. Unwilling to voice the words that may break this moment.

In answer, Stacey tugged on Dean's jacket, her voice husky. "This goes easier without clothes."

Dean grinned back. "You're right it does-" He slipped the jacket from her shoulders and pulled the tee over her head, before throwing his jacket off. His hungry gaze trailed over her curves.

Tugging his tee up Stacey pulled it over his head; hands skimming lightly over the hard planes of his chest before snaking their way around his neck. Dean's strong arms wrapped around her and lifted; her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist as he hungrily devoured her lips. They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and hot kisses.

Easing her jeans and panties off her hips; Dean placed soft kisses on her navel as her hips lifted to accommodate. "So sweet." He murmured his tongue sliding lazily down the softness of her inner thigh. He could feel her tremble as he pulled the garments free. Throwing them to the floor, he quickly removed the rest of his clothes. Laying down he pulled her into his arms, his mouth meeting hers in a hungry kiss, a feeling of rightness spreading through him as held her trembling body.

They explored each other, hands and mouths branding and tasting until their bodies were slick with sweat and the heat of the other, each moan and touch bringing them ever closer. When they could stand it no more, Dean settled at her centre, his breathing shaky, and his heart pounding as their bodies joined; two bodies moving as one, two souls joined and mated. They fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted and sated.

Dean awoke to the sound of the phone ringing; slipping out of bed he pulled the offending article from his jeans pocket.

"Sammy!"

"What the Hell Dean I've been calling for hours." Sam shouted into the phone "You call tell me to find out who's in the area then hang up. It's all I could do to stop Bobby driving down there. What's going on?"

"Nothing Sammy, it's fine. Stacey and I had a disagreement, but we worked it out."

"A disagreement and you couldn't call back –"

"Was kind of busy Sammy." Dean said. A wide grin on his face as he looked down at the woman asleep in the bed,

"Busy doing what? "

Dean raised an eyebrow at the phone and said nothing. He simply waited.

"Good God Dean, you didn't... Bobby'll kill you if you hurt her. You know that right?"

"It was mutual Sammy and if you tell Bobby I'll hurt you." Dean replied. Noticing Stacey begin to stir he spoke quickly into the phone "I need to go. Tell Bobby everything's fine and we'll be back in a couple of days."

Not waiting for Sam's response he hung up and dropped the phone on the dresser. Slipping back into bed, he grinned at Stacey as she blinked sleepily at him; wrapping an arm around her he pressed a kiss into hair.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked quietly, running her lips over his chest.

"Sammy having a freak out because he couldn't get hold of us—"

"Oh!—"Sitting up quickly, the sheet covering her slipping. "—Oh my God! My Uncle Bobby's gonna know I had sex with you."

"Calm down Stace its fine. Sam's not going to say anything." Dean grinned at the blush which rose over her cheeks, then spread further down her neck and finally blossomed on her chest.

"But—"

"No buts... I promise Bobby won't know till we're ready to tell him."

"Did we just make a big mistake?"

"No Stacey we didn't—"Dean replied with a frown "—It feels nothing like a mistake. Is that how you feel, that it was a mistake?"

Stacey met his eyes, brown eyes sparkling softly. "No Dean I don't... I think it should, but it doesn't feel like a mistake."

Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her easily onto his lap; nuzzling her neck, grinning when she shuddered in his arms. "Maybe we should just make sure—"

"There's still a vampire out there Dean. If we don't do something someone else could get killed." Stacey said a soft moan pulled from her as his hands made soft circles on her back, his mouth sucking softly on her neck. "Dean... I-"she murmured arching slightly into his hands; her head slipping back to allow him access, her mind beginning to fill with only him.

"I'm clearly not doing this right if you're still thinking this much." Dean brought his mouth to hers, pulling her lips in a deep kiss. Pulling away briefly, he gently cupped her cheek, bringing his eyes to hers. "If you really feel okay, we'll go to the club tonight. If you get a bead on the vamp I gank the son of a bitch—"

He smiled as Stacey grinned happily. "-but if you don't then tomorrow we call in back up and go home. Deal?"

"Deal ... now you said something about doing this right." She replied, her eyes turning dark as she dragged his mouth to hers.

xxOOxx

Dean looked up from tying his boots as Stacey walked out of the bathroom; Dressed in skin tight black jeans which moulded to her curves like they were made just for them, a black sleeveless top and black spiked boots. She had on minimal make up and had piled her hair up loosely onto her head, leaving her neck naked and exposed.

Feeling his body tighten in response, Dean grinned. "You do want to go kill a vampire tonight, because it looks like you're asking him to dinner?"

Laughing, Stacey lifted her bag from the floor.

"Dean you need a little bit of honey to attract the bees – "She replied as she rummaged through the bag. Pulling out two small knifes and her gun she placed them on the table; taking the knives she tucked one into each of her boots, and then tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans.

Dean didn't think he had seen anything hotter; knowing that he had to keep his head in the game and that there was no time to go where his libido was taking him he got up and pulled on his jacket, then tucked his own gun into his pants. He had a large machete in the trunk of the Impala that had this vamps name on it.

"Ready?" Stacey asked, turning to Dean as she pulled on her leather coat.

Walking across the room, Dean lifted her chin and kissed her lightly, resisting the urge to deepen the kiss. "You're sure you feel okay?"

She raised her eyes to his, brown eyes sparkling. "Never better."

"Right then let's kick this vamps ass."

They arrived at the club twenty minutes later; Dean parked the Impala in a darkened corner of the car park and killed the engine. Stacey got out and walked quickly across the car park, disappearing from sight.

They knew from the reports that the vampire had a thing for brunettes and Stacey was right up his street. They had agreed, after more than a little persuasion from Stacey that she would enter the club alone and Dean would enter discreetly a few minutes later and sit where he could watch her back.

Checking his watch, Dean got out and made his way across the car park; nodding to the bouncer as he entered the club. He spotted Stacey as soon as he entered. She was sitting at the bar sipping on a drink, her eyes casually scanning the club. Moving quickly through the crowd he found a space at the bar and settled in; ordering a beer he took a drink, all the while keeping a close eye on Stacey.

He found himself getting pissed off as she was approached by men attempting to pick her up; he laughed to himself as each was turned away mostly with a smile and a kind word, but occasionally a biting put down. Damn, his girl was good.

They had been in the bar for an hour when he saw her stiffen slightly, her smile momentarily falling off her face. Fingering her bracelet, she indicated that she had spotted the vamp. Following the direction of her gaze his eyes fell on the douche bag in question; the vamp looked to be a couple of inches shorter than Dean, his dark hair as slick as his smile as he strolled casually through the crowd. Dean knew the moment he had spotted Stacey, his gaze turning predatory as his eyes roamed over her. It was all Dean could do to stop himself from ganking the douche bag there and then.

He turned away, hands clenched as he watched Stacey closely through the mirror over the bar; there was nothing in her posture to indicate that she was nervous.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Stacey looked up at the vampire, grimacing internally at the darkness she could see all around him; plastering on a smile on her face "I'm actually waiting for someone, but—"She laughed softly "—I seem to have been stood up. So yes, a drink would be lovely."

Indicating to the barman, he leaned close to Stacey a hand skimming her shoulder."Another drink for the lady, and a scotch neat."

Sipping her drink, Stacey struggled not to shudder and pull away as his hand lingered on her skin. She could almost feel his breath on her neck as he pulled back.

Taking a swallow of his Scotch; he smiled smoothly. "I find it difficult to believe that someone as lovely as you could have been stood up."

"Oh you'd be surprised, how many times I find myself in this situation." The lie falling easily as she peered at him from under her lashes. "Some men just don't know what it takes to please a woman. They feel threatened by someone strong and independent."

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. Personally, I like strong women, especially if they come in packages like yours."

Stacey nearly broke cover when she heard Dean choke on his drink at the cheesiness of the line.

"You do realise that's a really cheesy pick up line right?"

"Sometimes the cheesy ones are the best." He replied, his smile never slipping from his face. "So do you fancy getting out of here going somewhere quieter?"

Putting down her drink, Stacey looked at him a seductively. "You like strong women?"

"Most definitely."

"Then let's get out of here." Stacey slipped off of the stool. Taking his hand she walked through the crowd, confident that Dean was following.

No sooner had they left the club than he had pulled her into an alley, the sound of the music thrumming loudly.

She pulled on his hand, till he dropped hers. "I thought we were going somewhere quieter?"

"We are... shortcut. My place is a couple of blocks west of here."

Stacey knew that Dean wouldn't have seen them go into the alley, knew that she had to stall to give him time. "Sorry, I don't think so. I've heard a couple of women have gone missing from this club. No offence, but I think I'll pass."

"I don't think so bitch!" the vampire growled, his fangs growing as he looked at her coldly. "You'll be coming with me."

Stacey laughed "No, see my friend who'll be here any minute really wouldn't like that so as I said I'll pass."

Lunging towards her, the vampire knocked her off her feet. There was barely time to curse herself for forgetting that he was two hundred fifty pounds of preternaturally strong and as mean as Hell as he sent her flying into the bricks.

She got quickly to her feet; reaching behind her she pulled her gun from her pants and took aim.

"Bullets ain't gonna kill me bitch."

"Maybe not but, Holy Water rounds are gonna hurt like a son of a bitch!" She squeezed the trigger, gratified when the vampire screamed loudly.

It took only moments for him to recover and pounce with an angry snarl. Spinning quickly she brought her elbow up, smashing it into his head. He grunted and staggered, but that wasn't enough to stop him as he reached for her throat. Bringing her fist up hard she smashed it under his jaw forcing him back. The force of the blow radiated pain up her arm.

As he lunged toward her once more he stopped suddenly, the growl set on his face as his head fell from his body at her feet. She looked up to find Dean staring at her, his expression fierce.

"You're late." She said with a grin.

"Sorry, got stuck in the crowd." Dean said an answering grin forming on his face as he realized she was okay. "Come on let's get out of here."

xxOOxx

Stacey woke up the next morning to find Dean gone from bed, but a note taped to the pillow.

_Gone for breakfast. Don't get up I want naked breakfast in bed_

Giggling she snuggled back under the duvet, wincing slightly as her muscles protested the movement. Dean had pulled her into his arms as soon as they had gotten back to the motel, kissing her deeply and pulling her to the bed. Smiling, she couldn't recall ever having felt so satisfied.

Despite Dean's note, she pulled herself from bed and walked naked into the bathroom, there were some things that a girl just had to take care of in the morning. She showered and dried quickly then brushed her teeth; hoping to be back in bed before Dean returned.

She walked out of the bathroom a small smile on her face. She froze suddenly as a flash of pain radiated through her head, a trickle of blood flowed from her nose moments before another flash of pain hit. Falling to her knees she pressed a hand to her eyes as she felt the pressure building, a blinding light forming behind them. Opening her eyes they glowed a bright white for only a second before the light disappeared and she found herself drawn into the darkness.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 7**

_Pontiac Illinois Two Years Earlier_

_Stacey Singer drove into the car park of The Lucky Charms Motel, Pontiac, Illinois. Bringing her motorcycle to a halt she cut the engine, climbed off and pulled her helmet from her head. She looked around, keen eyes taking in her surroundings. The Motel was not unlike the many others she had spent time in over the years. It was simply a place to sleep and lay low, where the owners and staff wouldn't ask many questions about the comings and goings of one lone woman._

_Pulling her bag from her back she walked quickly into the Motel reception; ringing the bell on the desk she waited, casting her eyes around the room, filing away every detail. She turned back to the desk as a young man in his late teens came out of the back room. _

"_Afternoon maam." He said. His gaze running appreciatively over the woman in front of him._

_Stacey chose to ignore the leering looks; she had become accustomed to those and had learned that there was no benefit to her if she caused a scene. Instead she gave him a withering look, which had him blushing. _

_Stammering he said "Can I... can I get you a room?" _

"_Double for two nights. Thank you."_

"_Cash or plastic?" He asked as he handed her a registration card and pen._

"_Cash." _

_Filling out the card quickly, Stacey handed it back to him along with enough cash for the two nights. Taking the keys he passed to her._

"_Room 109, turn left out this door. It's on the ground floor you can't miss it-" Glancing down at the card "—Miss Stratham."_

"_Thanks."_

_Walking into her room she dropped her bag onto the bed and looked around; it was clean, functional with a small table and chairs that she could work at. She didn't expect to be in town long, the demons that she had been tracking were here. She could feel their presence in the town, the stench of evil powerful in the air. She would find them and send them back to Hell, but first she had something to do. She had a feeling she knew why they were in this particular town and she wanted to check it out. _

_Rummaging through her bag she pulled out a small bottle of Holy Water, a hand gun and a silver knife and placed them on the bed. She hid the knife in her boot and tucked the Holy Water into pocket of her short leather jacket. Finally, checking that the handgun was fully loaded with Holy Water rounds she tucked it into the holster strapped to her back. __Once done she left the room without a backward glance._

_An hour later Stacey pulled her bike to a stop at the edge of a small forest. "I guess I walk from here." _

_She made her way through the trees, conscious that the demons that she had followed could be in the area. It only took her minutes, but she found what she was looking for._

_Kneeling down she laid a hand lightly on the grave. "Hey Dean remember me." _

_It had been fifteen years since she had last seen Dean Winchester, badass hunter of the Supernatural. He had been not much more than a boy then, but had seen more in his young life than most his age. He had been cocky and arrogant with green eyes that sparkled as he teased her and she had loved him with all the love that a fourteen year old girl could muster. Of course he hadn't noticed her and why would he. She had been just a kid, the niece of his father's friend and tomboy friend to his younger brother Sam, but still she could dream and she had._

"_I heard what you did for Sam, but it was too late for me to help. By the time I'd found out you were already gone." A single tear slipped from her eyes, running a trail of glistening moisture down her cheek. "I hope you're giving the demon population hell... good bye Dean."_

xxOOxx

Dean walked back into the motel, his hands full with takeout breakfast. "I hope you're still in bed because I wasn't kidding when I said naked breakfast in-"

"Stacey!"

Dropping the food to the floor he rushed to her side, pulling her naked form into his arms, his lips pressed into her hair. "God Dammit Stace you said you were fine."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled. "Sammy you need to get here now!" Not waiting for a response he threw the phone on the floor. Fear rushed through him as he picked Stacey up and gently placed her on the bed. Kneeling beside her he brushed her hair from her face.

"Come on Stace wake up..." He trailed off unable to speak through the lump of fear forming in his throat. He had been gone no more than thirty minutes, thirty minutes! He knew that this was it, the thing that they had feared the most. Amitial's grace had gone leaving her exposed to the memories which the Angel had shielded her from.

He needed to speak with Cas; he hadn't said that when the veil lifted that she would be left unconscious, catatonic. His mind refused to consider the possibility that this was permanent. It had to be nothing more than her mind adjusting to the onslaught of the concealed memories.

Standing, he pulled a t-shirt from his bag and carefully dressed her in it, his movements stilted and clinical. He was damn sure no one was getting to see her exposed and naked. Once done he pulled the bed sheets over her, gently tucking them around her.

Satisfied that she was as comfortable as he could make her he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, drawing in a harsh breath as a single tear slid from her eyes.

xxOOxx

_Driving through the streets of Pontiac, Stacey let her senses guide her. She knew that the demons were there, she just couldn't pin point their location. She had been driving all day and nothing. Huffing in frustration, she pulled her bike to a stop outside a small diner._

_Making her way inside she chose a booth to the rear where she could eat in peace and still observe the goings on in the diner. Hunting alone she had soon learned the need to keep your back to a wall and your senses alert at all times. Monsters came in many forms, most of which were able to come across as human, but with the exception of the demonic energy she could feel flowing around the town Pontiac was not throwing up any Supernatural elements._

_Plucking a menu from its holder Stacey looked over it; she wasn't particularly hungry, but needed some time to clear her head before resuming her search._

"_What can I get you love." _

_Stacey looked up at the waitress, glancing at her name tag as she did so._

"_I'll just have some pie and a coffee thanks Marcy"_

"_We've got apple and cherry today sweetie." The waitress smiled. "Any preference?"_

"_Surprise me." Stacey said returning the waitress's smile._

"_Sure thing sweetie. I'll be right back."_

_She watched as the waitress walked away; her rubber soled shoes squeaking slightly on the old linoleum. _

_Rolling her shoulders and neck to ease the tension she could feel lying there; she let her mind wander back to the summer she had spent at her Uncle Bobby's. Sam and her had been inseparable they had spent the summer getting under her Uncle's feet and though he grumbled she was sure that he loved every minute of it. _

_The only time they spent apart was when she was annoying Uncle Bobby about cars and bikes insisting that she wanted to be a mechanic when she was older. He humoured her and spent some time teaching her the basics of car mechanics. It was at those times that Sam chose to read, he had shared with her his ambition to be a lawyer and said he needed good grades so that he could get a scholarship. She had crinkled her nose at the thought of school, but told him he could be anything he wanted. _

_He had smiled sadly, telling her about monsters and hunting, insisting that she be careful when she went home because there were things out there that could hurt her more than any human. She hadn't told him then, and she was still unsure now why she hadn't, but she had been seeing strange things all her life, people who looked wrong compared to others. She hadn't known what it meant, but clarity seemed to come as Sam spoke. __She was different and maybe there was a reason for that. _

_From that moment on she liked books, studying everything that she could about the Supernatural and started training. She took classes in martial arts and learned how to use weapons from books and later the internet. When she was sixteen she started hunting, but she never told her parents or her Uncle Bobby and kept off of the Winchesters raider._

"_There you go sweetie Cherry pie and coffee." The waitress interrupted her musings, placing a huge slice of pie and a mug of coffee in front of her. "Just holler if you need anything else."_

_Stacey nodded. "Thank you, I will."_

_Lifting her fork Stacey cut a small piece of piece and brought it to her mouth. Groaning appreciatively as the flavour of sweet cherries burst into her mouth. Oh that's good she thought taking another bite._

_Finishing quickly, she took a final sip of her coffee, getting up she placed a few bills onto the table, enough to cover the cost of her meal and a generous tip for the waitress._

_Leaving the diner, she got on her bike; closing her eyes for a moment as she threw out her senses. Smiling she put on her helmet and started her bike. She could feel the demons presence stronger now and knew that it was only a matter of time before she found them. She pulled away not seeing the trench coated man standing on the other side of the street._

xxOOxx

Dean stared at his friend frozen. "What do you mean she's reliving them?"

"As I said Dean, her memories are returning; the events that led to her becoming Amitial's vessel are replaying in her mind as if they were only now occurring."

"Will she wake up?" Dean asked, his gaze never leaving Stacey as she lay still on the bed. She hadn't moved since he had found her and with the exception of the one lone tear there had been no response to his whispered pleas to wake up.

Castiel looked at his friend in sympathy; it was clear to see that he cared for the human woman.

"It means that when she awakens the trauma will be as fresh as if it had occurred today un-dampened by the passage of time."

"But she will wake up?"

"I am sure that once the memories are restored that she will wake—"Castiel said. Placing a hand on his friends arm "—but you must prepare yourself for her to be changed Dean."

"I'll take the waking up part Cas and deal with anything else when she does." Dean said. Taking a seat beside the bed, he lifted her limp hand placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "She just needs to come back."

xxOOxx

_The warehouse was dark and stank of things long dead; home now to rats and creatures which fed off of the shit and debris left behind. It seemed fitting that this was where the demons were holed up. _

_Stacey slowly made her way through the warehouse her gun secure in her hands; aware that the demons could be concealed in the dark shadows. Her heart tripped lightly as a rat scurried across her feet and into the darkness. Dammit! She thought as a shiver of unease rippled down her spine._

_She continued through the warehouse allowing her senses to guide her; the further she wandered in the warehouse the more she became aware of voices echoing in the darkness. Turning a corner she got her first glimpse of the demons._

"_If we go anywhere near that grave Sam Winchester's gonna be on –"_

"_What scared of a human?" another demon taunted._

"_You bet your ass and if you like it up here you would be too." The first demon said. "You must've heard the rumours he's been taking demons out of their meat suits for months—"_

"_What an exorcism? It's just as easy to slip from one meat suit to another—"_

"_No exorcism and no going back to Hell. You're just dead."_

"_No human can kill a demon." The second demon argued, disbelief colouring its voice._

"_Yeah, but who says he's totally human anymore? Besides, we can't hurt him; the boss has bigger plans for him and needs him alive."_

"_Plans?"_

"_No one knows just that he's not to be harmed."_

_Stacey listened in disbelief as the demons spoke about Sam, her Sam. Kind, gentle Sam Winchester was killing demons, not human anymore. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but as soon as she took care of the evil sons of bitches she was tracking him down and finding out. The words not human anymore were ringing through her head._

_Keeping the demons in sight, she extended her senses and began to chant quietly. "__Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,-" _

_The demons immediately began to shake as the ancient words began to force them from their meat suits. They shook and screamed as they tried to hold on._

_ Stacey watched as black plumes of smoke began to pour from the mouths, their bodies shaking and writhing in pain._

"_-Ergo draco maledicte et section Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica..." she continued the familiar words flowing easily. _

_Hearing a sound to her left Stacey whirled quickly her gun raised; she could feel the demons return to their meat suits as her concentration broke. "Dammit!" she cursed violently and retreated, forcing her back to the wall. She knew you only had one chance to get them like this and the element of surprise was essential._

_Hearing the demons run towards her position she backed away and began retracing her path back towards the entrance of the warehouse. Heart thundering she picked up her pace, she knew that she didn't have much time. The demons would pick up on her humanity and locate her in minutes. _

_She tripped over some unseen object and landed hard, her gun skittering across the warehouse floor. Rolling to her feet she looked around; unable to clearly see in the darkness._

_And that was when he struck._

_Coming at her from behind the demon charged _

_She dodged his blow, went down on her knees. Slapping a hand on her boot, she pulled the silver knife from her boot. Slicing as he came at her; his answering howls making her grin. _

"_Little bitch I'm gonna gut you alive."_

_As he lunged toward her, she rolled and came to her feet._

_ "You first." Stacey said forcing the blade into his stomach. _

_Throwing her off, the demon pressed a hand to its stomach its blood boiling from the Holy Water coating the blade. Growling in rage it turned on her once again._

"_Stop playing around and finish her off." Another demon shouted as it came into view._

"_No the bitch is gonna pay before she dies."_

"_Fine you want to play with her some before killing her fine—"the demon said. Black eyes shuttering, it raised its hand._

_Stacey had little time to react as the demon sent her flying into the wall; her head connecting solidly with the brick. _"_Oh shit!" Her last thought as she lost consciousness._

xxOOxx

Sam watched his brother as he sat unmoving beside Stacey, her hand gripped tightly in his. He had not moved since they had arrived a few hours earlier, his watchful eyes never leaving her as he searched for some sign that she was going to wake up. Bobby had wanted to take her back to the house, but Dean had insisted that they stay where they were until she woke. So all six of them, Cas and Zara included were waiting, simply waiting.

He had spoken briefly to Cas and knew that he had doubts about whether Stacey would even remember the last weeks, it was possible that everything that she had done since waking in Winchester could be wiped out as the old memories reasserted themselves and that would include the time she'd spent with Dean.

He'd found the note Dean had left Stacey that morning as he'd gone for breakfast and discretely placed it in his pocket. He didn't think Dean or Stacey would be happy if Bobby found it. It was likely that Bobby would shoot Dean first and ask questions later. Sam had no doubts that Dean cared for Stacey, sparks had been flying between them from the moment she came through Bobby's study window. They had started something here and deserved a chance to see if it would lead anywhere. He knew what it was like to feel like you were losing someone that you cared about and he didn't envy the emotions that he knew would be experiencing Dean at that moment.

His brother, who had been through so much and given everything, deserved a chance at a normal life, just as he'd been given a chance with Zara. He doubted that he would have taken that chance if it hadn't been for Dean. He had thought about it a lot and Dean would never be happy with a civilian, someone who neither knew about the Supernatural nor understood what this life was. He could never see his brother living an apple pie life with two point four kids and a Pinto. He needed someone at his side not someone pulling him in conflicting directions. Stacey could give him that.

Getting up he walked over to his brother. "Dean I can take over for a bit if you want to get something to eat or sleep."

"I'm fine here Sammy." His eyes never leaving Stacey.

"Dean."

"I said no Sammy!"

"Dean—"Sam began to argue. Stopping his gaze flew to Stacey, then back to Dean who had also frozen.

His head tilted as he listened to the stream of words pouring from her mouth.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et section Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica..." _

"That's an exorcism—"

"No shit Sammy!" Dean said. Tearing his gaze from Stacey he glanced at Sam, his hand tightening on hers. "She's with the demons."

xxOOxx

_Stacey came to consciousness slowly, her head pounding. _

"_Sleeping beauty awakes at last." The demon said as it walked out of the darkness, its eyes as black as midnight._

_She watched the demon silently as it moved around the room; aware that she was bound tightly to the chair. She gave an experimental tug on the bindings; her heart sinking as she realized that she was well and truly tied down. _

"_Ah ah ah." The demon scolded. "Don't be trying to escape. We're going to have so much fun you and I—"_

_The demon leaned down its true visage flickering under the surface, its breath putrid. "—and then I'm going to gut you like a fish with your own toy." It said, holding up Stacey's silver knife. _

_She shuddered and turned her head away, her stomach threatening to spill its contents as the stench of evil filled her nostrils. _

"_Nothing to say." The demon taunted, as it gripped her face painfully. "No."_

"_Oh I have something to say—"Pulling her face from his hand Stacey's face turned hard. __"-__Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." she began to chant. The blow which came was not unexpected; the force of it knocking her and the chair to which she was tied to the floor. _

_Spitting out the blood which pooled in her mouth she tried again to free herself from the binding; successful only in causing the fragile skin on her wrist to break and bleed. _

_The demon hauled the chair up and grabbed her roughly by the hair; forcing her head back. "I have a feeling about you let's see if I'm right."_

_He let her go, stepped back and indicated to the other demon to come forward. _

_Stacey looked on in horror as the demon threw its head back and the black smoke like entity began to leave the body of its meat suit. She clamped her mouth and eyes shut as the swarm flowed over her; she could feel it pressing in, choking her as it forced her mouth to open. She struggled as the essence of evil swarmed inside her and its darkness tried to consume her. It seemed like an eternity, but only moments later the demon left her body. _

_Gasping she gulped in huge breaths; her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She looked at the demon, her eyes hard. _

"_Is that all you've got."_

"_Oh we've only just begun." The demon laughed cruelly. _

"_I've never met a human who wasn't wearing a protection charm that couldn't be possessed. Tell me..." He paused. "What do you see when you look at me?"_

"_I see an ugly, evil son of a bitch demon who I'm gonna gank." _

"_Really, we'll see." _

_Stacey watched as he walked across the room and lifted a small bottle from a table that Stacey hadn't noticed before. It was filled with bottles and stacked with instruments that she didn't want near her. _

"_Sam Winchester is my friend. If you do this he'll come looking for you." She bluffed, knowing that no one knew where she was._

"_Really, well Sammy has something bigger on his plate than you right now. It seems that someone has pulled his big brother Dean from the Pit-" The demon said coolly. "-and nothing gets in between the Winchester brothers. Not even you."_

_He walked back towards her, the small bottle in his hand. _

"_Shall we begin?" he said. "You're a hunter; you know what Holy Water does to us. I'm betting you've used it too. Now this stuff isn't Holy Water, but it'll give you an idea."_

_Lifting the bottle he poured the yellow liquid, its caustic smell causing Stacey to gag. She was unable to prevent the scream that wretched itself from deep within her as the liquid hit her soft flesh and her body turned to fire._

xxOOxx

"Dean we need to get her out of here-" Bobby said as he held down his niece. She had started screaming moments before; the sound of terror and pain filling the room. "- someone'll call the cops."

"Bobby's right Dean. We need to move her now!" Turning to Castiel "Cas take her and Dean, get them home. We'll follow in the cars."

Castiel nodded, not waiting for Dean's consent he laid a hand gently on the screaming woman's head, then pressing two fingers to Dean's forehead he disappeared.

Sam stood holding tightly to Zara who had started to quietly sob.

"Oh God. What did they do to her?" Zara asked. Her face had lost all colour as she had watched the woman who had become her friend scream as some unseen force did unspeakable things to her.

"I don't know babe, I don't know."

xxOOxx

"_Now, now we're nearly finished then you can die." The demon said. Laughing as the young hunter opened her eyes, dark brown orbs filled with pain._

_She had lost track of time as the demon tortured her; there was not an implement on the table that he had not used. Her body bloodied and torn, not a part of her remained untouched by him. He had used her and broken her, her screams had echoed loudly in the warehouse until she could scream no more. Tears fell silently from her eyes as he gauged at her flesh until she passed out, unable to bare the pain, only to be awakened once more and the torture would commence once again. Each time bringing a new level of pain and suffering. She knew that her time had come, that there would be no one to save her._

_The demon stood over, her silver knife in his hands. He ran the razor sharp blade across her cheek, relishing the blood as it poured freely from the wound. _

"_Do you remember what I said little pure heart?" He circled her, the knife held loosely in his hands. Stopping he leaned in, his mouth close to her ear. "I said that I would gut you with your own knife."_

_Her eyes widened as he plunged the knife into her stomach and twisted the blade cutting and slicing through her very core. Head falling back she prayed for help, but welcomed death._

_The demon pulled the knife from the woman and threw it to the floor. _

"_She's done. Let's go the rats can have her."_

_The demons left the room, leaving the broken body of the young hunter lying moments from death._

_Stacey lay bleeding on the chair in the filthy warehouse, unable to move. It was then that she felt it, a presence, one that she had never felt before. Struggling against the pain she opened her eyes; she saw a being of brilliant white, its wings shrouded in gold and light as its presence encompassed the room. She had never sensed a being like this it was so beautiful. _

"_Help me. Please" _

xxOOxx

"Help me. Please."

Hearing the whispered words Dean trembled; his hand holding tightly to Stacey's and he knew that the torture was finally over.

She had stopped screaming hours before, but he knew that it wasn't because she had stopped suffering only that she had been unable to scream anymore. As he sat, image upon image of his time in Hell flooded his mind. He remembered the pain that had been inflicted upon him as his soul had been torn apart again and again. How was he meant to help his beautiful girl come back, when he was so lost himself?

Bobby walked into the room, his face ashen as he looked at the two; both reliving torture that neither of them should have had to endure.

"Son."

Dean looked up, his eyes brimming with unshed tears as he looked at the man who was a father to him.

"I'm not strong enough for this Bobby." He said, a single tear running down his face. "How am I meant to help her... how?"

Bobby felt his heart break at Dean's plea.

"Maybe you help each other son."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 8**

"What are you doing Dean?"

Sam winced, as Dean sprung back startled, his head hitting the hood of the Impala hard.

"God Dammit Sammy! A little warning...do I need to get you Cas's bell because I will."Dean said loudly as he slammed the hood closed and turned to lean on the car, his arms folded defensively over his chest. "What do you mean what am I doing. I'm working on the car what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Looks to me like you're brooding at the car Dean."

"Sammy." Dean said slowly, a clear warning in his tone.

"You did ask." Sam laughed as Dean handed him a bottles of beer from the ever present cooler and settled beside him.

They were in the far end of the yard. Dean had moved the Impala as far away from the house as he could get a few days after Stacey had woken up from her torturous slumber. That had been four weeks ago and Dean had spent almost every moment out there pretending to work on the car. Sam had watched as Dean had become distant and withdrawn, his manner and actions reminiscent of when he had returned from Hell.

Dean frowned, taking the offered beer. "If you're here to start in on me about Stacey again, don't bother."

"Someone has to Dean."Sam said quielty. He took a sip of his beer. "I get it you know."

"No you don't Sammy so let it go."

"Dean, I felt Zara's heart stop in my hands so _I get it_." Sam said, his hands clenching tightly around the bottle, even after all these months the memory still stung.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. He saw him stiffen as he realised what it was. "I thought you might need a reminder of what happened before the shit hit the fan."

"We had fun Sammy."

Sam frowned and ran a hand impatiently through his hair. "If I thought you meant that I'd tell Bobby and let him shoot you."

"Why because two consenting adults had a few hours of great sex—"Dean said, turning his eyes away "-doesn't mean I'm ready to pick out rings."

"Nobody's saying you should be... but Dean I know you and to quote you. 'Don't shit where you sleep Sammy.' You didn't go after Jo because of Ellen and you sure as hell wouldn't have gone after Stacey if there wasn't something more there. Bobby's practically been our dad these last years and you wouldn't—"

"Maybe I just hadn't been laid in a long time Sammy and Stacey was willing-" He grinned, and then took a swallow of his beer. "—more than willing."

Sam winced at the crassness of Dean's tone. "Dean dude that's not fair to Stacey. You'd hurt her if she heard you talking like that and I know you don't mean it."

Dean's only response was to take another swallow of his beer.

"I saw you that night Dean. You were terrified."

"I was concerned Sammy. It wasn't much fun holding her down as she was being tortured."

"I don't imagine it was... but Dean—"

"Sammy just drop it!"

Shaking his head, Sam knew he wasn't going to get through to Dean by badgering him. It would only cause him to pull back more, stubborn ass that he was being. Maybe a change of tactics was needed.

"You promised you'd be there for her Dean."

Sam was gratified to feel Dean stiffen beside him, so much for just some great sex.

"She's got Bobby, you, Zara ...She doesn't need me. "

"Jesus Dean. What she needs is for you to get your head out of your ass—"

Dean lifted a brow. "Are you done?"

Defeated, Sam sighed. "Yeah I'm done." Without another word he began to walk back to the house.

Dean watched until Sam walked out of sight, his only movement the thrum of the pulse ticking in his neck.

"God Dammit!" He threw his beer bottle at the nearest car, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

He slid to the ground, his head on his knees. He hadn't lied when he'd mentioned holding Stacey down as she was being tortured as not being fun. Something inside him had snapped, her screams jarring loose feelings of guilt from his time as one of Hell's torturers. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her strapped down, saw himself in the place of the demon, himself as the one causing her to scream and it tore at him until he was sick with guilt and disgust, unable to look at her. How could he help her when he was no better than the thing that had hurt her?

He had been there in the days that followed, held her as the tears and the pain of what she had endured overwhelmed her, every cry tearing at his soul, increasing his self loathing until he couldn't take it anymore. So he ran from himself and ran from the anguish in her eyes. Taking the Impala he used it as an excuse to stay away, often sleeping in the car to avoid hearing Stacey's cries in the night. On the nights that Sam had browbeaten him into returning to the house he had spent the night consuming scotch until he passed out, but even that hadn't stopped him from retreating before anyone else awoke.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he was unsurprised when it came away wet.

Guilt slithered through his gut as he recalled his comments to Sam about the time he'd spent with Stacey. He knew that Sam had seen through his lies, that being with her had been more than just an easy lay and great sex. He looked at the paper in his hand and remembered the feelings of rightness that had blazed a trail through him as they had made love, and they had made love he didn't doubt that. The intense feelings as they had come together had overwhelmed him, filled him with a sense of peace and had made him think of a future that he had never thought he could have. Now though he knew that there was no future for them. He was broken and it was eating him alive inside, one torturous piece at a time.

xxOOxx

Across the yard Stacey sat on the small window seat in her room; her knees tucked under her chin as she had always done as a child, her head lying lightly against the cool glass.

Her thoughts were of Dean, it had been almost a month since her memories of Pontiac had returned. Dean had been there when she woke. He had held her as she cried, her tears filled with torment and pain. Now he was gone, had disappeared, not far but he might has well have been on the other side of the world.

She knew that what had happened to her had affected him deeply, had felt him slipping away and felt powerless to do anything as she struggled to pull together the pieces of her broken psyche. She felt stronger now, had held onto the words that Dean had spoken 'Learn to live with them, don't let them destroy you', but was a long way from being okay. Nightmares plagued her and she slept for only the briefest periods.

Huffing in disgust, anger welling up inside her; _Oh for the love of God Stacey stop being so pathetic, get up and do something. You're stronger than this!_

She swung off the ledge and walked to her bed; trembling she knelt and pulled a bag from under it, her heart beating hard as she pulled out her training gear. In her mind it may only have been weeks but it had been a long time since she had used them, two years of her muscles doing nothing but being moved around by a puppeteer, Amitial may have been an angel but she was still her puppeteer. Stacey knew that she was still in good shape, but she was unsure what her body remembered. A lot of what she had done when fighting Dean and the vampire had been instinctual. Right now she needed to focus on something other than the demon and Dean. At the very least the training may help her sleep.

Throwing the gear onto the bed Stacey walked into the bathroom and showered, her body trembling as she made the decision to move on, to not let the horror of what she had endured ruin her life.

Fifteen minutes later, she had dressed in a training tank, shorts and some training shoes and was jogging quickly downstairs, her bag tossed over her shoulder. She avoided the kitchen and slipped quickly out of the back door.

She dropped her bag as she walked into a small clearing in the yard; looking around she spotted what she was looking for, her Uncle Bobby's old punching bag. She remembered using it a lot that summer. Sam had spent hours teaching her how to throw a punch. _That will do nicely_ she thought. It was no longer attached to the chain, but she could see that the chain was still hanging. Jogging across the yard she hauled the bag onto the hook, her muscles screaming as she lifted it.

Once it was in place she retrieved her bag and pulled out her training gloves and slipped them on, relishing the comforting feel as they fitted snugly to her hands.

Stepping up to the bag she aligned her body and gave an experimental jab, the impact sending tiny shock waves through her arm. Dropping her arm she leant her head against the bag and closed her eyes; immediately images of the demon in Pontiac flooded her mind. Breathing deeply and fighting the urge to throw up she stepped back, once more aligning her body with the bag.

"Okay, let's get to work."

xxOOxx

Dean reached into the cooler beside the Impala and cursed when he realised it was empty. Dragging a rag over his brow he debated whether to simply go without and die of thirst or he could go back to the house and get some more beer.

Tucking the rag in his back pocket he decided that dying of thirst was extreme even for him and made his way through the yard.

He slowed as the sound of music blaring loudly eased its way into his consciousness; he turned the corner and stopped suddenly at the sight before him.

Stacey was there, dressed in the smallest pair of training shorts and tank he had ever seen. They were moulded to her like a second skin. He stood transfixed as he watched her work, her hands wrapped tightly in training mitts, she moved with grace and fluidity around the bag. If he hadn't already known she was a fighter, the complicated series of punches and kicks proved how highly trained she had been before being Amitial's vessel.

He was unsure how long she had been out there, but her body was slick with sweat, a flush of exertion on her face as she worked, small grunts escaping with each move. Throwing a punch she connected with the bag, hard. Dean felt himself grin as he recalled being on the receiving end of that punch on more than one occasion. He continued to watch as she stepped back, hands held up as she considered her next move. It was only seconds before she spun sending a solid side kick into the bag, the sound resonating through the yard.

He knew the moment that she became aware of being watched; her body stiffened and turned she towards him; her doe eyes startled as they met his.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to her. Getting his first real look at her in weeks he was concerned by the dark smudges under her eyes, she had clearly not been sleeping.

"Dean." She said softly, her posture uncertain.

"You're training?"

A ghost of a smile passed over her lips at the obviousness of his question. "I thought it was about time. If I ever want to get back to work, I really need to get back into proper shape."

"Work?"

"Work you know, hunting. That's our job Dean."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Dean asked, not liking the shiver of fear that ran through him as the reality of her returning to hunt settled on him.

"I don't know, but I know I have to try." Shrugging her shoulders. "I look in the mirror and I see someone I don't know staring back at me and—" She sighed. "-someone wise once told me that I'd have to learn to live with the memories or let them destroy me. So this is me taking steps to live with it and move on."

Dean stared at her as she spoke his words back to him; he knew that she was right and her unspoken don't let them destroy you too came across loud and clear.

"I still don't think I can do this without you Dean." Her voice quiet, barely a murmur, her eyes never leaving his. She took a small step towards him. "Please Dean I miss you."

Dean frowned and stepped back, he didn't know if he would be able to resist if she touched him. "I'm sorry Stacey...I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Hurt flared and tears welled in her eyes. "Dean."

"I'm sorry Stacey I..." Trailing off, he turned hands clenched at his side and strode away.

Screw the beer he thought as he walked into the house, suddenly feeling the need to get blindingly drunk. He headed into Bobby's study and pulled a bottle of whisky from his drawer. Unscrewing the cap he brought the bottle to his lips and took a long swallow straight from the bottle and then another feeling the satisfying burn as the liquid seared its way down to his stomach.

TBC

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Although I know how this story is going, I struggled with this chapter, because it was so tempting to be fluffy, but knowing Dean I knew that that just couldn't happen. The guy takes on the guilt of the world.**

**Mood music for inspiration - Kelly Clarkson's Breaking Your Own Heart.**

**Shaking your head like it's all wrong**  
><strong>Before you're here you're already gone<strong>  
><strong>And even with the light all around you<strong>  
><strong>You're all alone in the dark.<strong>  
><strong>You're breaking your own heart<strong>  
><strong>Taking it too far down the lonely road<strong>  
><strong>You say you just want love<strong>  
><strong>But when it's close enough you just let it go<strong>  
><strong>The very thing you've been the most afraid of<strong>  
><strong>You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.<strong>  
><strong>Too many tears, too many falls<strong>  
><strong>It's easier here behind these walls<strong>  
><strong>But you don't have to walk in the shadows<strong>  
><strong>Life is so hard.<strong>  
><strong>You're breaking your own heart<strong>  
><strong>Taking it too far down the lonely road<strong>  
><strong>You say you just want love<strong>  
><strong>But when it's close enough you just let it go<strong>  
><strong>The very thing you've been the most afraid of<strong>  
><strong>You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.<strong>

**You're breaking your own heart.**  
><strong>It's not too late, I'm still right here.<strong>  
><strong>If only you'd let go of your fears<strong>  
><strong>You're breaking your own heart<strong>  
><strong>Taking your own heart down the lonely road<strong>  
><strong>You say you just want love<strong>  
><strong>But when it's close enough you just let it go<strong>  
><strong>The very thing you've been the most afraid of<strong>  
><strong>You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart.<strong>  
><strong>You're breaking your own heart <strong>

This chapters a little shorter than the others, but work plays havoc with writing time. I hope to have another update in a couple of days.

CG1


	9. Chapter 9

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 9**

"I'm so glad you talked me into this Zara." Stacey said as she dipped her spoon into a large ice cream sundae and brought a spoonful to her mouth. Groaning appreciatively as she swallowed. "I really needed to get away from the house."

"My motives were purely selfish, I've stopped having morning sickness and I'm eating for two." Zara replied. She grinned as Stacey smiled the first real smile that she had seen in weeks. "Besides I've never had a girlfriend to do this sort of thing with so you are broadening my social experiences."

"Zara, I hate to break it to you, but I never had any girl friends either—"Stacey giggled. "—I was a tomboy. My friends consisted of the local boys. So I'd say we were both broadening our social experiences. I never even went to the Mall shopping unless I was dragged by my mother..." Trailing off she looked down at her sundae. Guilt coursed through her. She still hadn't told her parents that she was alive. She would have to do it soon, it wasn't fair on her Uncle Bobby for her not to, but she wasn't ready and he had respected that.

Sobering, Zara put down her spoon and placed her hand over Stacey's, her expression sympathetic. "Still not ready to tell them?"

"No I want to, but ... I just can't. I lied to them for twelve years Zara, how can I expect them to forgive me for that."

"I'm sure that having you back is all they'll care about."

"Maybe..."

"Stace, you'll know when you're ready. Don't be too hard on yourself." Zara said. She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll know."

"Yeah."

Falling silent they ate their ice cream, allowing the sounds of the diner to flow over them. It was comforting, normal, something that neither of them had ever really known.

As they ate Zara's thoughts turned to Stacey and Dean; she had witnessed the exchange between them in the yard. She had seen Dean storm away as if a Hellhound was on his tail and watched, heart breaking, as Stacey had visibly shook watching him go, both were a picture of misery.

There and then she determined that she would do all she could to get them on track and had roped Sam into helping, it had taken some persuasion but he had finally agreed. He had confirmed her suspicions that Stacey and Dean had slept together, had confided that he thought it was more than just sex and that Dean was running away from his own tortured past, not Stacey. He had been working on Dean trying to get him to open up, but so far he's had no success.

Placing her spoon down she looked over at her new friend. The girl in front of her was not the vibrant, sassy girl that she had met that night in Bobby's study, the one who'd climbed through the window and put Dean on his ass. She was worried, fearful that Stacey wouldn't find her way back from the sadness that seemed to engulf her. It was there even when she smiled.

"How are you really?" she asked.

Dropping her spoon into the now empty glass; Stacey sighed and met Zara's worried gaze. "I've been better."

Stacey knew she looked like hell, could see it when she looked in the mirror in the morning. Pale with dark smudges under dull eyes, she had lost weight. Clothes which had been snug on her full figure now hung loosely on her slimmer hips.

"I'm sleeping better—"she said with a small shrug. "-not as many nightmares as before."

"Probably because you've been training so hard your body just passes out." Zara could feel the blush rising on her face as what she said registered."Sorry—"she said quickly then continued with a look of determination. "Actually I'm not. I'm your friend and it's my job to kick your butt and tell you that you look like crap and ask you how long you've been in love with Dean...Oh my God Stacey you don't have your gun with you do you? I swear it's the hormones talking ignore me."

"Okay baby momma calm down." Stacey interrupted the younger woman's frantic tirade. "Zara, it's fine...it's-" trailing off, her stomach twisting painfully. "Dammit!" she swore quietly, maybe it'd help to talk to someone let some of the crap swirling inside her out. Zara had been through a hellish experience too and had survived, and now she was having a baby with the man she loved and who adored her.

Breathing deeply she met Zara's gaze. "If we're gonna have girl talk about Dean "jackass" Winchester then I'm not doing it here... and we're gonna do it right. I say we rent some God awful chick flicks, and pick up as much junk food as we can carry. Go home and slob in front of the TV in our pj's for the rest of the day. Christ I may even braid your hair."

"—and tell me how long you've been in love with Dean?" Zara asked a hopeful look on her face.

"Zara..."

"Okay okay I won't ask again." She grinned widely and gestured to the waitress for their cheque.

An hour later they were back to Stacey's Camaro, chatting comfortably; As Stacey had suggested they had gone to the rental store and picked up a stack of chick flicks and enough snacks to satisfy the hungriest pregnant lady.

"Zara, go ahead and get in—"Stacey said. "—I'll put this stuff in the trunk."

Not waiting for Zara's response she walked to the rear of the car and popped the trunk open; dropping the bags inside. She reached up to pull the trunk closed and froze unease rippling down her spine as a whisper of something evil tugged on her senses.

Closing her eyes briefly she let out a shaky breath; with the exception of Castiel, it had been a long time since she had used her gift; she hadn't so much as glimpsed anything evil or Supernatural in Sioux Falls, but suspected that was because any evil thing in its right mind avoided the Winchesters home town. Now though she felt the undeniable feeling of a demon presence, just a tingle but it was there. It was too faint for it to be in town, definitely on the outskirts but she didn't like the idea of anything evil being that close.

Images of demons and blood and pain flooded over her; she gripped the trunk tight as she felt panic begin to flare within her. Forcing the images down, she closed her eyes.

_Okay Stace you can do this._ She thought. Focusing her senses she reached out and pushed hard, searching. A moment later she opened her eyes whatever had been there was gone.

Shuddering, she walked around the car and got in.

"Stacey?" Zara said questioningly. "Stacey."

Zara stared worriedly at her; she had lost what little colour she had and was shaking as she gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles white.

"I thought I felt something, it's nothing. I'm fine." Stacey said quietly, struggling to bring her ragged breathing under control. She looked up and met Zara's worried gaze.

"You don't look fine, anything but Stacey."

"Honestly I'm fine it just caught me off guard..." trailing off she forced a smile. "Come on let's go home we got plans right?"

Unconvinced Zara stared at her friend. "Okay...yeah let's go home."

Starting the car, she forced it into gear and pulled away, wincing as the car protested the rough treatment. "Sorry Hun." She whispered quietly to her car, ignoring the concerned glances she could feel coming from Zara.

xxOOxx

Dean walked into the kitchen; pausing as he saw Sam sitting at the table. Taking the seat opposite him he stared at his brother who hadn't looked at him or acknowledged his presence.

"Sammy."

"Dean." Sam said. He was still pissed at Dean and wasn't in the mood to talk to him. He had walked into Bobby's study and found Dean consuming a bottle of whiskey like it was soda. It had been a long time since he'd seen him work that hard to get drunk. He'd tried to talk to him but had been rewarded with 'piss off Sam'. He had left him to it, but had gotten the details of what had happened from Zara. He had tried again to talk to Dean the next day, and the next, rewarded each time with either a sarcastic comment or on occasion a cold shoulder. If it wasn't for Zara's continued pleading to do something, he would have left him to wallow in his own misery until he snapped out of it. Right now though his thoughts were on his pregnant girlfriend who was not at home, worry gnawing at him as it always did when she was away from the house and he wasn't with her.

Picking up his coffee he took a sip, his eyes never leaving the laptop in front of him.

_So Sam was gonna be a pissy bitch today, great that's just what I freaking need._ Dean thought. Scrubbing a hand over his face; he stared hard at his brother. "Come on Sammy don't be a pissy bitch."

Sam froze his expression incredulous as his head snapped up. "Don't be a..." he said anger flaring. "You've got some nerve Dean. You've done nothing but wallow around her for five weeks, _five weeks _and you call me a pissy bitch."

"You know what? If you want to be miserable and act like a dick then fine you do that, but don't come in here and expect sunshine and roses because it ain't gonna happen. I'm done Dean. You come talk to me when you've got your head out your ass. Till then, we're done."

Snapping his laptop closed; he stood and looked down at his brother. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life Dean. Trust me. If you don't fix this you'll regret it."

Lowering his head Dean stared at his hands, shame washing over him. "Sammy wait sit down—"

Sensing Sam's hesitation he looked up and met his brother's eyes. "Please."

Nodding Sam sat and waited, saying nothing, knowing that if Dean was going talk to him he couldn't push it or he'd clam up and disappear for another five weeks.

"I can't fix it. I'm not even sure I want too." Dean said quietly.

Sam frowned. "Why Dean?

"Because everything I touch turns to crap. That's why, have you not seen my life. I won't do that to her."

"So you're saying that you shouldn't take a chance because it might go wrong." Sam said "I seem to remember you telling me not that long ago to go for it with Zara because I deserved better than the shitty hand I'd been dealt. That applies to you too Dean... besides our life is pretty good now. We have a home, regular hunts and no end of the world apocalypse to deal with. I've got Zara and the baby. Christ Dean our lives have never been this good-." Sam ran his hand through his hair and took a breath; knowing that if he didn't get through to Dean now that it could be weeks before he got him talking again."-Does that stop me from worrying about something coming for us, for the baby? No it doesn't, but I won't give them up, not for anything. I'd fight with my last breath to keep them in my life. Dean you have to give yourself a break it doesn't always end badly. I should know."

"We were together one night Sammy and the shit hit the fan, no hearts and roses, just torture and pain. "

"Dean you knew that was coming, we all did and we knew it'd be bad—"

"I didn't expect to freaking re-live the whole thing with her Sammy, no one said anything about that...no one said I'd need to hold her down and watch as she screamed."

Sam frowned, stomach knotting. _That's it, that's it! _He thought why the hell hadn't he picked up on it before? Dean's time in hell, his time as a torturer had always ate away at him. It had been the hardest thing for him to deal with.

"Dean." He said quietly. "You didn't hurt her. She would have hurt herself if you hadn't held her down."

He watched Dean stiffen and knew that he had hit the nail on the head.

"It wasn't you who hurt her then Dean, but it is you who's hurting her now..." trailing off, letting his words sink in.

Dean froze, his hands clenched tightly in front of him. "Sammy I ..."

"Amitial brought her to you Dean; there was a reason for that. Think about it-" Sam said. Forgetting his earlier annoyance, he rose and lifted his laptop. "—Good things do happen Dean; do you remember Cas telling you that? It may not seem like it now but maybe she's your good thing."

Dean watched as Sam left the room, his mind raced as words like, "you didn't hurt her", "not your fault", and "good things happen" flashed through his mind. Could he get past the nightmares, the visions of death to find out if that was true? In his experience, good things didn't happen. The other boot always dropped and when it did people he cared about got hurt, or worse. He thought about, his mom, his dad, Jo, Ellen, Ash and countless others who had died.

Was he strong enough to take a chance? Would this be the one time that he got what he wanted? One thing he did know was that he deserved to have his ass kicked into next week and knowing Stacey she'd probably do it, but would she forgive him for being an ass and let him back in or had he blown it with her completely?

xxOOxx

Somewhere at the edge of Sioux Falls a lone figure sat astride a large black motorcycle, their identity concealed from all who passed.

"Do you feel me little pure heart." The rider said quietly. "I'm coming for you."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 10**

Stacey was shaking uncontrollably by the time she pulled into the drive of the salvage yard. She brought the car to a stop; throwing open the door she got out, ignoring Zara's worried call as she rushed into the house, darting quickly up the stairs and into her room.

Slamming the door closed she stood in the middle of the room, her heart racing painfully in her chest. They had been half way home when she had felt it again, stronger this time. The feeling of evil rippling through her until if felt like it was inside her, like ants crawling through her veins, consuming her, and then as before it was gone. It was all she could do to keep in control of the car and get them home as panic and fear began to overwhelm her.

Dropping to her knees she closed her eyes tightly fighting against the torrent of emotions flooding through her, hot tears streaming down her face.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her against a hard muscular body. Screaming she struggled; twisting and pushing in an effort to get free.

"Let me go. Let me go!"

"Stacey, Stacey it's me." Dean said urgently. "Calm down I've got you. I've got you."

As her struggling subsided he tightened his arms around her, pressing his lips to her forehead. He had watched her rush past the kitchen, heard Zara's worried call. He had been out of his seat in seconds, passing Sam on the stairs as he headed towards a sobbing Zara. God Dammit! It was easy to ignore the fact that she was suffering when he was at the Impala, but stepping into the room and seeing her curled into herself on the floor sobbing had ripped through him, pulling him to his knees and her into his arms.

Stacey sank into Dean's arms; her hand came up to rest on his chest, the thrum of his heartbeat instilling a feeling of comfort, replacing the overwhelming anxiety and panic which had coursed through her. She sat for a few minutes absorbing the comfort that being with Dean brought; reluctantly pulling away when her breathing returned to normal.

"Stace?" Dean said questioningly, releasing his hold on her as she pulled away.

"It's okay Dean, I'm feeling better now ..." she said quietly. She rolled to her feet and moved further away from him needing to put some distance between them. He'd made it clear that he couldn't be there, that her issues were her issues and not his. "I'm sorry-" Her eyes dropped. "—this isn't what you wanted."

"Stacey what happened?" Dean asked, ignoring her statement for a moment. He didn't think that now was the time to be confessing how much of a dick he had been and to beg her forgiveness.

"I thought I felt a demon in town or near town, it was faint but..."

Dean stiffened. "A Demon, are you sure?"

Stacey brought her eyes to his, brown eyes filled with confusion. "Yes...I thought it must have been passing town and I was feeling a glimmer of its essence, but then on the way home I felt it again, it was—"she said. "—it was stronger, more pronounced as if it was much closer, then like before it was gone—"She shook her head.

"-I guess I just panicked." She said with a wry smile.

Dean walked over to her; he lifted her chin and looked into her expressive eyes. Eyes that he loved to see flash with fire, but now just looked haunted. "Give it time." He said gently. "I'll get Cas to do a sweep of the town, make sure that whatever was about is gone. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied softly.

"Why don't you get cleaned up then come downstairs."

She began to pull away and then stopped, her eyes drawn back to his. "Why are you here Dean? You said-"

"And I was wrong." Dean said a self depreciating grin on his face. "We need to talk, but I don't think now's the time.

Stacey gave a small nod. "Yeah... oh God I need to apologise for scaring Zara half to death."

"She'll understand Stacey." Dean said then leant down, placing a whisper of a kiss on her lips, his heart pounding as he expected her to pull away. Instead her lips clung to his for the briefest moment, before they parted, both of them a little flushed.

He had been tempted to deepen the kiss, every fibre of his being screaming at him to drag her into his arms and show her how sorry he was, but that would be a mistake and he had made enough mistakes with Stacey. Right now he had to find out if there was an evil son of a bitch lurking about his home town and he had to get Cas down here to do that.

Instead of acting on his first instinct he stepped away from her. "I'll see you downstairs."

Stacey watched him go, she didn't understand Dean one minute he was pulling away, the next he was being sweet and gentle. It was confusing. Heart hammering she lightly touched her lips, she could still feel his kiss, the soft brush of his lips against hers full of tenderness and promise. He had said that he was wrong, that they needed to talk, but could she trust him? He had hurt her and she didn't know if she was strong enough to survive if he decided to pull away again. Sighing, she walked to her dresser, pulled out a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would wash away any lingering feelings of panic rippling under her skin. She would deal with Dean when the time came.

xxOOxx

"God dammit Cas." Dean swore. "You didn't find anything?""

"There were no signs that there was or had ever been any demonic presence in Sioux Falls." Castiel replied. He had come as soon as Dean had called, unhappy that his friend's home was once again being tainted by Hell. However, he had found nothing, no signs in his search of the town and its surrounding area.

"Dammit. Stacey was sure there was something Cas." Dean insisted, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. He refused to believe that Stacey had had a panic attack that severe over nothing.

"I can only tell you that there was nothing there Dean. Perhaps Stacey's recent trauma—"

"Stop right there flyboy." Stacey interrupted Castiel's comment as she walked into Bobby's study fresh from the shower "I did not imagine it. It was there."

Dean turned to stare at her, his mind going blank for a second as he inhaled in the rich smell of summer berries emanating from her. She was dressed in a simple white tank and black pants, her damp hair loose on her shoulders. She looked a million times better than she had when he had left, but he could see now the dark shadows under her eyes and nothing could disguise the weight that she had lost. He would need to work on that, he thought remembering the feel of her curves in his hands.

"Stace maybe—"he said, forcing his mind back to the conversation.

"Don't you dare Dean, don't you dare suggest that I imagined it! That it's some kind of Post Traumatic Stress thing." Stacey hissed indignantly, anger flaring. "I can feel and see anything in the supernatural realm Dean and I felt it, I've felt it before and it was real—"

She turned to Castiel. "—do you know what I see when I look at you Castiel? I see you, not just your vessel you. Your essence is Holy of God and shines with the light of his grace. Even now I can feel its purity, it's comforting, good... but a demon is all darkness and its evil crawls under my skin and courses through my blood, even from a distance. It's worse if I open myself up to it."

"Cas are you sure?" Dean asked, rubbing his face in frustration. "You couldn't have made a mistake?

"I sincerely doubt it."

Stacey couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There's no spell or sigil that can conceal a demon from an angel? It would make sense right? Any demon out there is gonna know that you're part of the family around here. They're gonna want to be angel proof before even tiptoeing into this town."

Castiel frowned, head tilted as he considered Stacey's statement. "Perhaps." He replied, turning to Dean "I will return."

Dean stared at the space which had been previously occupied by Castiel.

"Freaking angel, I hate it when he does that." He said, gesturing angrily at the empty space. Turning to Stacey "He'll be back."

Stacey stood quietly, her expression tense. "Dean do you honestly think I imagined it?"

"No Stace I don't but Cas is usually pretty good at weeding these things out and if he didn't find anything then the demon son of a bitch went to a lot of trouble to cover its tracks."

"It wouldn't have known about me, so didn't take the same precautions... whatever it did may partially work on me too. Maybe that's why I only got a glimmer of it?" Stacey said calmly, her eyes meeting his. "I guess the bigger question is if it went to all that trouble to conceal itself from Castiel then what's it after? What or who's in Sioux Falls that it wants?"

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean swore, pacing angrily. "The baby? The damn thing could be after the baby?"

Stacey's paled, her heart stuttering; her stomach sank at the thought of Zara and the baby being in danger, of being hunted by demons. "That makes sense. The Winchester bloodline will still play a part in any apocalypse." She said. "Whichever side controls the blood line, could turn the tide of the apocalypse."

Striding to the door Dean shouted "Sammy!"

"Are you sure that you want to tell them this Dean?" Stacey said, cautioning. Walking to him she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You could be panicking them for nothing."

"If there's even the slightest possibility that the baby's at risk then they need to know now and we need to take steps to keep Zara and the baby protected." Dean insisted, his mind racing. The house was like a fortress and there was no way a demon could get in unless they were summoned and even then they would have it secured in a devil's trap. So they could only get to them outside the house. _Christ Sammy's gonna freak_ he thought.

"Dean I know I'm not in the best shape just now but you do know that I'll do all I can to protect Zara and the baby?" Stacey said quietly with conviction, slight tremors racking her body. "I mean the thought of going up against demons just now scares me... more than scares me, but Zara and Sam are my friends...I won't let anything happen to them or their baby."

"I know." Dean said, his gaze roaming over her face, the temptation to press his lips to her intense. "I know."

"Dean?"

Startled Dean stepped away from Stacey and turned sharply to Sam and Zara who were standing in the doorway to the study, expressions filled with concern.

"We might have a problem Sammy."

xxOOxx

"So son, you staying the night or going back out to hide in your car?" Bobby asked gruffly.

Dean frowned. "I'm staying."

They had spent the last few hours ensuring that the house was locked tight. Sam had taken Zara upstairs a couple of hours before; they had been understandably upset and Dean could see the effort that Sam had put in to rein in his temper, not wanting to upset Zara more than she already was. He had taken great pains to stress that they didn't know for sure, but until they could find out what had sparked of Stacey's spidy sense then they were taking all and every precaution.

Castiel had come back a short while later and confirmed that Stacey had been right, that there were angelic blocking wards and sigils all over Sioux Falls. Whoever the demon was they didn't want Castiel picking up on them. Castiel had said that he would stay and stand guard over the house until they could locate and eradicate the demon responsible.

"I'm staying." Dean said again, this time his voice was barely a whisper. His thoughts on Stacey, he hadn't had a chance to speak with her before she'd gone upstairs. His stomach was in knots at the thought of her turning him away.

"Good." Bobby said his voice gruff. "You can be a real idgit sometimes do you know that?"

"Bobby?"

"Do you think I was born yesterday? It was obvious back at that motel that something happened between you and Stacey and it ain't none of my business—" Bobby said. "—you're both grown adults...but Dean hurt her and I will take my shotgun and—"

"Woah Bobby." Dean interrupted a flush rising over his cheeks. Stacey was his niece for Christ sakes and here he was giving a douche bag like him his blessing. "I've been a dick these last week's I don't even know if she'll..."

"That girl's had a torch for you since she was fourteen son and I don't see nothing different now." Bobby laughed. "Just don't tell her I told ya or she'll pull a shot gun on me. That girls the feistiest little thing, hurting a little just now, but she's strong she'll bounce back. Quicker with your help I reckon—"

Dean stared at Bobby for a moment before standing. "Thanks Bobby."

"Don't thank me son. You still need to convince her... but just don't forget what I said about my shotgun."

Dean nodded and without another word headed upstairs, stopping outside the door to his former bedroom. _No time like the present_ he thought. Knocking on the door he waited until he heard Stacey's shout softly "come in" and stepped nervously inside.

His eyes were immediately drawn to where Stacey was sitting on her bed, a book open on her lap; she was dressed in the same sleep shorts and tank that she had worn on the night she had arrived.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Angel – Chapter 11

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Stacey closed her book and placed it to the side; her eyes never leaving Dean as she did so. He looked nervous, which was something she never thought she'd say about him, cocky, smug, jackass at times, but never nervous.

"Sure." She replied, smiling softly. "Do you mind if we take a walk? I could really do with some air."

"Yeah no problem," Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching as she slipped off the bed and pulled on some pants and sneakers. _Dammit to Hell_! _Get a grip you're Dean freaking Winchester you know how to talk to girls. Christ you'd think I was a virgin asking a girl out on a first date_ he thought, his stomach doing nervous summersaults. She chose that moment to look up him; a small smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. _And there goes the freaking tumble dryer in my stomach again!_

"Ready?" Stacey asked.

Nodding Dean stepped aside to let her past, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back as they left the room.

They walked downstairs and outside; it was a clear night and the moon shone brightly illuminating the yard where it would normally be shrouded in darkness. They walked in silence each lost in their own thoughts; their thoughts unconsciously mirroring the others, both wondering where this walk and conversation would lead them.

Dean guided Stacey to the far end of the yard where the Impala was parked. Patting the hood he said "Have a seat?"

He took her hand and helped her get settled before pulling himself onto the hood. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Dean." Stacey replied before falling into silence, her gaze dropping to her hands which were fiddling nervously with the material of her pants.

Dean angled his head to look at her; "So..." he said trailing off, not quite sure where to start. He'd been thinking about what he would say as they walked and was sure he had a perfect speech rehearsed, now though words were failing him and he had no clue what to say.

"So..." He tried again. He grinned as she let out a small giggle. "Hey laugh it up Stace this ain't easy."

Taking pity on him Stacey reached out and took his hand in hers, their fingers intertwining. "How about I've been a jackass, forgive me and I will never hurt you by turning away from you again." She said quietly, squeezing his fingers gently.

"Yeah what you said." Dean said with a laugh. _Christ she is awesome_he thought. "Seriously Stace, I know I've been a dick. You've been going through hell and I've been hiding out."

"You really have... but Dean I understand. You never expected it to be as bad as it was and it happened so fast. I mean we had this night of amazing sex and hours later I'm catatonic." Stacey said softly as she turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his and holding. "I know how bad it got when I was under, Zara told me. It's not surprising you freaked out."

Dean grinned as memories of that night flashed through his mind. "It was great sex right?"

"Dean focus—"Stacey playfully admonished. "-You are such a guy."

"Sorry I just had this image of your amazing—"

"Dean!"

Sobering Dean realised that Stacey was letting him off the hook, making it easy for him. If he was honest he loved her for that, but he needed to make it right. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close; leaning his head on hers.

"It's more than that Stace—"He said, his voice rough and filled with emotion. "—it goes back to my time in Hell. Just seeing you like that brought back memories that I've been struggling hard to bury."

"Dean... you don't have to—"

"No Stace—" Dean interrupted, running his hand up her arm. He could feel the tiny goose bumps forming under his touch. "I want to... it's just I've never really spoke about this stuff. Not even to Sammy."

"Okay." Stacey said softly, falling silent.

Dean took a shaky breath. "Hell was Hell—"he began. "There were plenty of demons and monsters down there lining up for a piece of me...There was this one demon, Alastair he would tear at me and pull me apart until there was nothing left then start again. Thirty years of torture and pain but every day Alastair said I could get off the rack if I became the torturer if I tortured other souls. For thirty years I told him to go screw himself, every day I screamed at him until I couldn't scream anymore.—" trailing off, disgusted at himself even now, even after everything that they had been through with Michael, Lucifer, the Apocalypse. Even knowing that he had been manipulated, set up he still condemned himself for being weak.

"—I wasn't strong enough Stace, I got off the rack and for ten years I was Alastair's apprentice. He taught me everything about torture, about how to inflict the most pain and suffering. The worst thing was that I started to like it, was even eager to please that son of a bitch. If it hadn't been for Cas pulling me out I'd have been a demon by now-" A lone tear slipped down his face unnoticed as he spoke, memories as fresh as if they had only just been made.

"It all flooded back when I had to hold you down. I felt...Christ Stacey I felt like I was torturing you and then when you needed me the most I ran away, from you, from the memories and I hurt you. I don't expect you to-"

"Dean please don't." Stacey said pleadingly, understanding now how hard it had been for him. It was like he had been in Hell all over again, experiencing the one thing of which he was truly ashamed, torturing others. How could she stay mad at him for wanting to be as far away as possible from someone that reminded him of that? He'd been suffering too. "It's okay Dean I understand. I'm so sorry you had to go through that... but it wasn't you. It wasn't you."

Tightening his hold, he ran his hand over his face, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

Stacey pulled away slightly so that she could turn and face him, her eyes clouded. "Now what Dean?"

"Now? I'll take what you want to give me Stace." Dean said. "If that means being your friend, helping you get through this, then that's what I'll be..."

"And if I want more than friendship?"

Dean paused, not quite willing to believe that she was giving him a second chance. His heart stuttered and his stomach clenched painfully. He knew what she was offering, but was he brave enough to take the chance.

"Then I ... Dammit!" he cursed, still not able to fully say what he wanted to say. "You know Stace I've always been more of a do than say kind of guy."

He grinned, his eyes glistening in the moonlight as he pressed his lips to hers for a moment, a ghost of a kiss, before drawing back.

"Is this okay?" He asked a hint of smile on his face. He was unwilling to push her further than she was willing to go, but every fibre of his being wanted to pull her to him, to show her how much he wanted her, wanted them.

She may not have been sure about a lot of things, about where this thing between them would lead but she knew one thing and that was that she wanted him. Despite all the angst and pain, she wouldn't have changed what had gone before it. She had told Dean that it wasn't a mistake and it wasn't.

She smiled. "More than okay, but-"

"But what?" Dean asked puzzled.

"But..." she continued. "I may be a bit fragile right now but I won't break if you kiss me properly."

He needed no other invitation; pressing his lips to hers, urgency replacing the tenderness of before. He groaned "Stace" as she parted her lips inviting him in. His tongue slipped into the moist heat of her mouth and met hers. Their breathing quickened and their hearts sped up, beating in tandem as a wave of desire flowed over them. Gripping her waist he lifted her easily onto his lap, his lips never leaving hers.

Stacey moaned into his mouth, as his hands slipped under her tank, skimming over the sensitive skin over her back for the briefest moment before gripping her tightly and pulling her to him. She shuddered plunging her hands into his hair, forcing him closer.

The kiss was long and heated, passion building as they became lost in each other, neither willing to break the moment.

Dragging his mouth from hers "Christ Stacey if we don't stop now ..." he said breathing erratic as he sunk his teeth into the soft planes of her neck, dragging his teeth lightly over the sensitive spot behind her ear. He grinned into her neck as she trembled.

"Dean." Stacey's voice was husky as she pulled away, breathing heavily, the reality of their current location cutting through her arousal. "Dean you make me crazy."

He pulled away, closing his eyes as he willed his body under control. "Rain check?" he asked, eyes still closed.

Stacey grinned as she watched him make a visible effort to calm down. "Rain check." She agreed, laughing as he tightened his hold. "You know this might be easier for you if you let me get off of you."

Dean opened his eyes; pressing his forehead to hers. "You may just kill me." He said, and then with one final kiss he lifted her off of him. Sliding off the car he turned and held out his hand.

Placing her hand in his Stacey slid smoothly off the car; reaching up she brought her lips to his in the briefest of kisses.

"Let's go home."

They arrived back at the house and walked upstairs; Dean hesitated at the door to her room, unsure. "Stace?"

She glanced up at him and tightened her grip on his hand. "Come to bed Dean."

xxOOxx

Stacey awoke the next morning, a feeling of comfort flowing over her as she felt Dean wrapped boneless around her. Despite their earlier passion, they had gone to bed and after sharing nothing more than a few hot kisses had fallen asleep, exhaustion claiming them. Wiggling out from under him, she made a quick trip to the bathroom.

She returned to find Dean awake, lying on his side with his head resting on his arm a sleepy grin on his face.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Morning? Stacey it feels like the middle of the night you should still be in bed." Dean grumbled. "What time is it anyway?"

"About 8." Stacey replied as she slipped back into bed, sighing as Dean brushed his lips over hers, the soft pressure sending a bolt of pleasure through her.

"Definitely too early to be getting out of bed." Grinning, he pulled her into his arms, his mouth hot and hungry as he pressed his lips to hers kissing her deeply. "You said something about a rain check?" he murmured, hands already roaming, skimming over her naked thigh, moving higher until he gripped her short clad butt pulling her firmly against him.

Her breath hitched, desire and want curling in her belly as heat spread throughout her, every touch of his hands a fiery brand setting her skin alight. She ground her hips lightly into his. Laughing softly as his hands paused their eager exploration of her body and he groaned quietly.

"Now's good for me."

His grin flashed. "Thank God." He effortlessly pulled her under him, kissing her thoroughly, his body trembling with the force of the desire rushing through him.

A moment later a sharp knock on the door had him dragging his mouth from hers. "God Dammit!" He swore as he dropped his forehead to hers. "Ignore them might go away."

"It might be important Dean." A small smile teased Stacey's lips as he sighed in defeat.

"Dean." Sam said from behind the door, knocking again louder this time. "Dean."

"I swear I'm gonna kill him." He rolled to his feet, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on.

Stacey giggled as she watched him stalk to the door; admiring the muscles rippling in his back as he threw the door open.

"Sammy." Dean said. "This had better be good."

Sam froze, his expression startled as he recognised the look on Dean's face. The one that said I'm horny and you interrupted me getting lucky. "Um sorry." He said, running his hands through his hair. "We need you both downstairs."

"What did Cas find something?"

Glancing towards the bed; "We'll talk about it downstairs."

Dean frowned, not missing Sam's glance in Stacey's direction. "Give me a minute." he said and then slammed the door closed. Ignoring Sam and Stacey's startled 'Dean!'

He turned and walked back to Stacey, who had gotten out of bed and was quickly pulling on her clothes. He tugged on her hand. "So rain check?" he said running a finger down her cheek. He didn't trust himself to be this close to her. He wanted nothing more to say to Hell with it and pull her back to bed.

She laughed softly; a small smile lighting up her face. "Rain check."

xxOOxx

"You want to what?" Stacey asked her face pale. She was sure that she'd missed the punch line to a very sick joke.

"We're going to summon a demon that we've worked with before. If there's anyone who'll know what's going on, it's him." Sam said, "I'm sorry Stacey I know that it's gonna be hard for you, but I'm not sitting around waiting for some demon to come into our home. I won't have Zara's stressed out by this. It's not good for her or the baby."

"Stace, it's not how it seems. He'll be contained in a devils trap and we've got Cas—"Dean said. He could see the worry that Stacey was trying to hide and hated the thought of exposing her to a demon after her reaction the day before, but Sam was right. If anyone knew anything it'd be Crowley.

"—and you think you can trust him Dean?" she asked quietly.

"Hell no, but he's been useful in the past."

"Okay—"she said softly, nodding as she held Dean's gaze. "—I can shield myself from the worst of it if I know it's coming."

"You're sure."

"Yeah I can do it."

He held her gaze for a moment, seeing a flicker of unease in her eyes, quickly followed by conviction. Decision made he turned to Bobby. "Right let's do this."

They quickly arranged the room, painting a devils trap of the ceiling and floor. Bobby gathered together the ingredients for the spell arranging them on the desk beside the book containing the spell.

When they were ready Dean stood close to Stacey, his hand brushing hers softly. "If you need to go, don't say anything just go okay?"

Trembling slightly Stacy linked her fingers with his, drawing strength from him. "Okay." She replied softly, a slight tremor in her voice.

Sam and Castiel stood at the other side of the room as Bobby moved to stand behind the desk.

Bobby mixed the ingredients in bowl and began the incantation; _"Ego vocos eos, et dicunt daemonium Crowley invocat coram nobis, invocate te invovo, et in loco isto, age"_

As the final words left his mouth he lit a match and threw it into the bowl, a flash signalling the end of the spell.

"You know I thought I'd seen that last of you denim clad wonders when moose got pulled from Hell." Crowley said as he appeared in the middle of the devil's trap.

"Crowley we need a word." Dean said, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Obviously I'm here aren't I?" He replied sarcasm lacing his tone.

"One of your boys paid a little visit to our town yesterday-" Dean said, eyes narrowed. "-I want to know why?"

"Not one of my boys. Sioux Falls is a no go zone, gave the order myself."

"He's lying." Stacey interrupted. Her posture stiff as she struggled to force down the bile rising in her throat as his essence hit her.

Crowley turned his attention to her. "No I'm not." he said, before adding "You're new. Let me guess the moose's new squeeze. No don't smell like moose, more like angel with a side of -"

Turning to Dean. "Well well, new playmate? Nice."

"Just answer the damn question Crowley." Dean said angrily, stepping up to the devils trap. "One of your boys was in town yesterday and I want to know why?"

"Did you not hear me the first time? I gave the order to stay away from you idiots because like it or not any demon who gets in your way usually ends up dead!" Crowley shouted. "I'd say that's motivation enough wouldn't you."

Castiel stepped forward, eyes hard as he stared at the demon. "There are anti angelic wards and sigils all over this town. Why?"

"Relics from the apocalypse, we needed to keep tabs on you then, now not so much. You guys aren't even a blip on the radar anymore. If there was a demon anywhere near this town then he was passing through. I can be very persuasive when I give an order."

Stacey listened to the demon, her eyes darting between the occupants in the room. "You don't believe him do you?" she hissed, her eyes flashing angrily.

"You really are feisty-"

"Can it Crowley." Dean said, pulling the demons attention back to him. "If we find out that there is a demon after any of this family then I'm coming after you."

"Sure thing Dean. Now let me out I got a little Hell to raise." Crowley said unconcerned. "I'll tell you what as a gift I'll do a little checking make sure none of my guys are stepping out of line. How's that grab you?"

"Fine." Dean said, indicating to Sam that he should break the devils trap.

"What that's it, you take his word for it and let him go?" Stacey said as she darted past Dean to stand in front of the devils trap, her eyes narrowing on the demon inside.

"I'll give you this Dean, she's _special. _All sweetness and light suits you down to a tee." Crowley said watching Stacey with interest.

Sam scrapped away the paint, breaking the trap and Crowley stepped out.

"Moose, in case you're wondering your kid, not in danger, thought you should know." He said and then disappeared.

"You guys are unbelievable." Stacey said angrily. Shaking her head she stormed from the room.

"Oh that's just great." Dean said as he watched her go. "I'm never getting laid."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Fallen Angel – Chapter 12**

"Dammit!" Dean said as he watched Stacey disappear from sight. Seconds later the force of the door slamming could be felt throughout the house. "Well that's just freaking awesome!"

Hearing a snicker, he turned to find Sam grinning unrepentantly at him.

"What?" He recognised the look on his brothers' face and it was never good for him.

"Nothing." Sam replied his grin widening as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

He glanced from Sam to Bobby and Cas, and couldn't miss the fact that Bobby was reigning in his laughter. Castiel just looked on stoically, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Sammy?" He said again, his brow raised in question.

"You'd better reinforce the panic room." Sam replied cryptically, his whole body quivering with suppressed laughter.

Dean frowned. "Panic room?"

"I have a feeling you'll need it at some point."

"Sammy you aren't making any damn sense. Why the hell would I need the panic room?"

"Just saying..." He trailed off waiting for Dean to make the connection.

It took Dean a moment, but realisation dawned. "Sammy just cause you couldn't handle your woman with some finesse doesn't mean I can't-"

"Your woman!" Sam interrupted, unable to hold back his laughter. "Please let me be there when you try that one on Stacey. I'll even pay to watch."

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growled, a flush of colour flooding his face.

"Right idgit, leave your brother alone." Bobby interrupted, he was fairly sure that if Sam kept baiting Dean one of them would end up with a broken nose and he'd rather not explain to either of the two woman in his household why he was cleaning their boyfriends blood out of his rug.

"Just a little payback Bobby, you remember how he was when Zara first showed up."

"Yep, but if you recall you would have let that girl go through some sense of guilt if he hadn't" Bobby responded gruffly. "So unless you want to explain to your pregnant girlfriend why your brother broke your nose maybe you should let that one slide."

Sam blanched at the thought of explaining that one to Zara. He looked from Bobby to Dean. It wasn't hard to see that despite his embarrassment Dean was throwing concerned glances towards the staircase, his worry for Stacey outweighing the need to bullshit his way out of his current predicament. He remembered the situation with the panic room well, he also remembered that Dean had tried to get Zara to talk to him, had supported them every step of the way despite the odds against them. Bobby was right; if it hadn't been for Dean he would have let Zara go out of a sense of guilt and self loathing. He would never have let himself be happy, now it was Dean's turn to get a chance at "normal" and he needed to do what his brother did for him, support him and kick his ass if need be.

Smiling to himself he stepped forward, flipping the knife in his hand before handing it to Dean. "Stacey might feel safer with this."

Dean took the knife, an eyebrow raised in question at the sudden change in his brother's attitude. A moment later a grateful look passed over his face as he realised what Sam was offering. Nodding, he tucked the knife into the back of his jeans then left the room without a word, long strides carrying him quickly up the stairs.

He knocked sharply on the door; not bothering to wait for a response he turned the handle, surprised when it opened easily. Pushing the door open he stepped inside, his eyes seeking out the woman staring dejectedly out of the window, her posture screaming her unhappiness. Crossing the room he stopped behind her, the need to simply pull her into his arms intense. _Screw it!_ He closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her pressing a soft kiss into her hair.

Stacey sighed and relaxed into Dean's hold, allowing the feel of him to calm her. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Stace, we may have let Crowley go, but that doesn't mean we trust him." Dean explained. He knew that she didn't understand why they summoned Crowley only to just let him go. "If Crowley gave the order to steer clear of us, he'll tear through Hell to find out who's disobeyed him. If he's bullshitting us then he knows we know something's up and backs off. No way is he going to take a chance on Cas going all 'laying to waste' on every demon he can get his hands on. I'm inclined to think he's out of the loop on this one."

"There was a demon in town Dean, _I felt it_-"Stacey's voice cracked on the last word, unable to contain the broken sob which wretched itself from deep within her.

"Don't cry Stace I know you felt it. I trust your instincts." Dean said firmly, unwilling to allow her to start believing that she was wrong. "Listen to me. Cas'll pull down the wards and keep a close eye on town. He'll pick up any demon in the area, he's pretty bad ass for a nerd angel."

Pulling back he turned Stacey gently towards him, his eyes searching hers, green eyes meeting brown.

He handed Stacey the demon killing knife. "Take this it's our best weapon besides Cas for killing demons. No exorcism necessary, just stick it into the son of a bitch and its dead."

Stacey took the knife and turned it over in her hand. "No exorcism. I've never heard of any weapon that can kill a demon like that."

"This can."

"But-"

"Trust me Stace."

"I do trust you Dean. Thank you." She placed the knife on the ledge behind her and stepped back into Dean's arms, sighing as he once again held her tightly. "I hate that I feel so scared Dean. Every time I close my eyes I see the demon sneering at me, taunting me and I'm afraid, weak. I always thought I was strong, but now –"

"You are strong Stace. When you're ready you'll be out there kicking evils ass just like you used to."

"Promise?" She asked uncertainly.

"I promise."

xxOOxx

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Dean landed hard, the force of the blow to his chest knocking the breath from his lungs. He looked up into the sparkling eyes of his attacker, her hands on her hips as she waited for him to recover.

"Jesus Christ Stace, that hurt!" He moaned as he struggled to pull in much needed air.

"Don't be such a wuss Dean."Stacey giggled, her laughter flowing freely. "Don't tell me a big bad ass hunter like you can't take on little ole me."

Dean groaned. "Seriously Stace, I think you busted a rib."

Watching her carefully he saw the moment that doubt set in and thought _Got ya! _He laid still, throwing an arm across his face, and waited for her to come to him. It only took a few seconds for him to feel her cautious approach.

"Dean?"

He groaned aloud once more, his breath hitching as he felt her kneel beside him, her hand tentatively touching his chest as she pulled softly at the material of his t-shirt.

"Dammit Dean, let me see."

Opening his eyes he grinned cheekily up at her and reached for her hand. He saw her eyes widen as he tugged, pulling her off balance and onto him.

Stacey let out a girly shriek as she fell, her body landing solidly on his. "You ass, that wasn't funny!"

"Don't you know that all's fair in love and war Stace?" Dean said, his arms holding her firmly in place

"How many times have you used that move Dean, you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?"

He laughed. "Aren't you going to kiss it better?"

"Nope, naughty boys who lie don't get kisses."

Stacey pushed softly against his chest, feeling the thrum of his heart as she half heartedly attempted to get him to release her.

"Just one kiss and I'll let you go, Stace."

"It's never just one kiss with you Dean" She said, lowering her mouth to his, her soft lips meeting his in the briefest of kisses before she pulled away.. "There one kiss."

"Stace?"

"Dean we're outside in the yard in front of Uncle Bobby's house. Do you want him to use the shotgun he keeps threatening you with?"

"I'm not scared of Bobby, he's all idgits this and idgits that. Deep down he's just a big teddy bear." Dean replied, a shit eating grin wide on his face.

"Don't you two idgits have anything better to do than lie there all day?" Bobby shouted gruffly at the duo from the porch.

Stacey giggled softly as Dean quickly released his hold on her. "See I told you you'd get us in trouble." she said.

Rolling to their feet they turned guiltily towards the porch.

Dean nodded. "Bobby."

"Don't Bobby me idgit get your ass in here I need you to take a look at something... Stace, Zara needs you in the kitchen." Bobby said before turning and stalking back into the house.

Dean walked into the study, his gaze landing on Sam who turned concerned eyes on him. He frowned. "What's up?"

"Five girls all brutally tortured and left for dead. The cops think it's some kind of ritualistic cult killing or a serial killer with a Satanist fettish."

"The locals came up with that all by themselves? Usually they couldn't spot something supernatural if it bit them on the ass." Dean said cautiously not quite understanding the vibes he could feel coming from his brother.

"Kind of hard to miss the pentagrams carved into their chests."

"So our type of gig or serial killer?"

Sam glanced nervously at Bobby

"What?" Dean asked, not missing the look that passed between the two men.

Sam sighed. "We're thinking it's a little closer to home."

He turned the computer towards his brother and watched Dean's face pale as realisation hit.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore. "We're not lucky enough for that to be a co-incidence."

"Don't think so Dean, between that and the location, the girls bodies were dumped in locations surrounding a remote warehouse in Pontiac."

"Dammit!" Dean growled his hands clenched tightly on the edge of the table. "So what do we do?"

"We need to tell her Dean."

"No."

"Dean-"

"I said no Sam, we tell her that we need to go on a hunt then we take care of it. She's just getting through the nightmares; she doesn't need to know this."

"Son, I know this is freaking you out, but she'll be pissed if you don't tell her." Bobby interrupted. "She won't thank you for keeping this from her, she needs to know."

"Bobby are you really suggesting that we tell your niece that some evil son of a bitch is torturing and killing girls then dumping their bodies around the warehouse where she was nearly tortured to death by demons? Oh and by the way they all look like you!"

"Dean I know you're worried but-"

"This isn't open for discussion. All Stacey needs to know is that we're going on a regular hunt. We'll get it done then come home." Dean whispered harshly, his eyes flickering towards the kitchen, the sound of Stacey and Zara's laughter filtering into the study. "Get your gear together we're leaving in an hour."

"Everything okay?"

Dean turned a startled gaze to where Stacey was standing at the door of the study, a small frown marring her features.

"Everything's fine." Dean said plastering a smile on his face. "There's a hunt a couple of States out. We're gonna head out and take care of it."

Stacey glanced at the other occupants in the room, the tension palpable. "A hunt?"

"Angry spirit's tearing up a town, leaving a trail of victims. We'll hit town, gank the son of a bitch and be home in a couple of days. "

"Sounds like fun. Need some help?"

Dean shook his head. "No I need you to stay here, keep Zara occupied. You know how worried she gets when Sam's away."

"You're sure? You're not just saying that because you think I'm not ready to hunt?"

"Stace, you've been working your ass off for the last six weeks. I know you're ready to hunt. I'd just feel better knowing that there was someone here with Zara."

"I know it'd make me feel better Stacey." Sam interrupted. He thought Dean was making a mistake by not telling her, but he had his brothers back.

Stacey glanced towards Sam a small smile replacing the frown. "It's girls' night anyway. We'll watch a few movies and gossip about boys. It'll be fun to have the house to ourselves."

"What am I chopped liver girly?" Bobby said gruffly. "I'll be here too."

"You're not going Uncle Bobby?"

"Nope, these two idgits can handle it. Besides they can always call in flyboy if they get in trouble."

"You can join in girls night if you like Uncle Bobby, but don't get upset with me if Zara wants to braid your hair." Stacey laughed as Bobby visibly shuddered at the thought. "You know how her hormones are just now."

"Balls!" Bobby said, pulling his cap off his head and running a hand roughly though his hair._ There's not enough whiskey in the planet to get me through this he thought._ "You girls are gonna have me talking feelings ain't ya?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen Angel – Part 13

Stepping off of the porch Stacey walked towards the Impala to where Dean was stowing his gear in the trunk; even from the distance, she could tell that he was tense. She was unsure whether it was because of the hunt or whether it was something else. His playful mood from earlier was gone, replaced by a coldness that she hadn't seen in him since the first night all those weeks ago. Something was bothering him and that bothered her. They had grown closer over the last weeks, the incident with Crowley and the demon in town forgotten. Their days had been spent training and working on their cars, and their nights, well those had been pretty spectacular. He held her when the nightmares came and kissed her until she could think of only him; loved her with an intensity that banished thoughts of black eyes and pain. She had never been with anyone like him and cherished the time they spent together.

He had trusted her with so much, sharing the burden of his time in hell, his struggles to come to terms with his role in the Apocalypse that followed and his guilt at allowing Sam to sacrifice himself. It was in those quiet times that she held him while he cried. Amitial had been right, they were healing each other and with every day that passed she felt stronger, mentally and physically. She was like a jigsaw and Dean was putting her together one piece at a time.

"Dean."

Stacey watched as the man encompassing her thoughts stiffened and then turned. If she hadn't learned to read him so well she would have missed the almost imperceptible shadow which crossed his face before being replaced by his usual cocky grin and in that moment she knew that something was definitely wrong. She was worried and wasn't about to let him go without finding out what it was. It was clear that she had interrupted a tense conversion in her Uncle Bobby's study. She could almost feel the unease it had been that thick in the air.

"Come to wave off the men folk?"

"Something like that." Stacey laughed softly, her eyes holding his briefly before flickering away. "Dean, is there something wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Dean you're so tense you look like you want to put a hole in something or someone and I definitely interrupted something in the study."

_Jesus Christ! _Dean cursed internally. She was far too perceptive, although he hadn't really been doing a great job of hiding his anxiety. There was no way he was telling her this now he'd wait till they got back from the hunt then he'd tell her. Right now he had to convince her that she had nothing to be concerned about.

"This is me pissed at my idiot brother." He reached over, took her hand and squeezed. "Stace, there's nothing to worry about. We had a bit of a disagreement about the hunt. That's it, I promise."

Stacey wasn't stupid; there was more to it than that, he was lying. Everything fibre of her being shouted at her to call him out on it, instead she nodded, her stomach churning painfully.

"Okay, fair enough."

She reached into the back of her jeans and pulled out the demon killing knife. "Take this."

"Stace, no."

"Please I'd feel better knowing you have it. You never know what you'll run into on a hunt." She insisted. "Besides, this place it totally demon proof. I don't need it just now."

"Okay, thanks."

Stacey watched silently as he took the knife and tossed it into the trunk of the Impala, her calm outward appearance masking her inner turmoil.

Dean closed the trunk and turned back to where Stacey was staring at him solemnly. Guilt soared through him as he looked into her eyes; worry and guilt battled for dominance within him. Pushing his warring emotions aside he grasped her hand and drew her in until their bodies fit perfectly together.

He inhaled in the soft scent of summer berries, a scent that he associated with her and committed it to memory. A surge of protectiveness flowed over him. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

Stacey drew back a little and studied his face. "Be safe Dean... I kind of like you in one piece."

"I kind of like me in one piece too." He grinned, his eyes crinkling.

"Funny Dean-"

He interrupted her, kissing her once softly, then again more urgently before reluctantly releasing her. He saw a flash of panic cross her face causing guilt to course through him once more.

Glancing towards the porch he saw Sam jogging down the steps.

"Ready Dean?"

Dean released his hold on Stacey. "Gears stowed, baby's gassed. We're good to go."

"I'll just let you two finish saying goodbye." Sam said.

Dean waited until Sam got into the car then leaned in and gave Stacey a final brief kiss. "I'd better go."

Stacey nodded and pulled away. "See ya soon Winchester. Don't let the monsters bite."

Dean walked around the car and got in, his gaze drawn to the rearview where his eyes immediately found Stacey.

"You're sure you want to do this Dean?" Sam asked concerned.

"Sammy I told you I don't want her worrying about this."

"But-"

Dean raised a hand, stopping Sam's impending rant. "Sammy let it go!"

"Fine!... don't come to me crying when this blows up in your face."

Dean didn't respond instead pressed play on the cassette, ACDC filling the interior of the car. With a final glance towards the porch he pulled out of the yard.

xxOOxx

When Dean was a boy his life revolved around protecting Sam and a then hunting and protecting Sam. Every decision, every choice he made was made with those primary goals in mind. There was nothing he loved more than his brother, would and did sacrifice himself for him. The lowest point in his life had been standing in the cemetery in Lawrence. He had watched Lucifer wearing his brother kill Cas, then Bobby and finally when Sam had taken control back from Lucifer and swan dived into the hole he had been alone.

Every person who had ever meant anything to him had been taken from him, his mom, dad, Joe, Ellen and countless others, and in those minutes he would have welcomed oblivion, had wanted to simply not exist. Then something amazing had happened, Cas was alive brought back by God. Next came Bobby. Then Cas had swept into the depths of Hell and yanked Sam from Lucifers' cage. He wasn't alone.

He didn't know why God had brought Cas back, gave him the power to bring back Sam and Bobby. If he was honest he hadn't cared only that they were back. As the months passed and they had once again became regular hunters he thought his life was good, he had his brother, his pick of hot woman and he was happy.

Then they met Zara, a feisty redhead and their life changed again, they went to war to save her and she in turn had saved Sam in a way that he never could. She brought stability to their lives, turned Bobby's house into a home and against all odds Sam was going to be a dad and that was freaking amazing.

He didn't envy his brothers happiness, didn't want anything more in his life than what he had, but then came Stacey and the circle of people he had in his life expanded once again. With Stacey it was different; sexy, sassy and a hunter who understood their lives and could kick his ass. She turned him inside out and with each moment they spent together he found himself wanting her just a little bit more. He refused to put into words how much she meant to him, scared that somehow if the world knew that he would lose her. Right now, something was going on in Pontiac that threatened to pull the future that he had begun to hope for apart. His gut told him it was directly related to Stacey and that meant he'd tear apart the son of a bitch responsible before he'd let it get to her. If that meant lying to her to keep her safe so be it. She could kick his ass when the danger was over.

He remembered the last time that he had been in Pontiac. He had only just been dragged out of Hell. Stacy had been in town just before, she told him that after she arrived she had visited his grave. It was still intact, which meant what had happed to her had happened right before he got pulled out of the Pit.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed. "Sammy wake up."

Sam opened his eyes groggily and stared at his brother. They had been driving in silence for hours, Dean staring stoically ahead as he drove lost in his thoughts. Every so often his hands would tighten on the wheel and his face would darken, but he never spoke. Sam had decided to let him work through things in his own head before attempting to talk to him. He had eventually fallen asleep. Now though it looked like Dean was ready to talk.

"Dean?"

"How'd you know that you got all the demons?"

"What do you mean? Cas smited some and I took out the ones that were left. They were all dead I made sure."

"If Stace is the only person alive who knows what happened, then how'd the son of a bitch killing these girls get any of the details. Stacey didn't remember anything until after she was safe with us so she couldn't have told anyone in the hospital. The details of what happened to her aren't public knowledge. She woke up in a town miles away two years later with different injuries and they didn't tie her as the missing girl from Pontiac."

Sam frowned. "The demons in Pontiac were dead but..."

"But?" Dean asked.

"We can't know for sure how many were in town before we got there." Sam replied quietly. He was shocked that they could have overlooked that fact. "The demon who tortured Stacey could still be alive."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Why after all this time start killing girls who look like her and dumping their bodies at the warehouse where they tortured her... It doesn't make sense."

"The dick thought she was dead, left her there to rot, didn't know that she was saved and still alive, until...""

"... until the news report of the Jane Doe being found in a field in Winchester three months ago. Stacey's picture was all over the news."

"The son of a bitch is trying to draw her out, doesn't know where she is."

"Dean she's safe at Bobby's. That place is a fortress."

Dean frowned fiercely, his hands gripping the wheel tightly his knuckles turning white under the pressure. _The son of a bitch is dead! _He thought.

Sam stared out of the window of the car, leaving his brother to his thoughts. His own thoughts turned to Zara and how he had felt when she was the target of The Order and knew that Dean was going to go just a little bit crazy. Dean took his responsibilities for the people in his care seriously and add that to the fact that he was in love with Stacey then his natural tendency to be over protective was going to hit astronomical levels.

"Have you told her Dean?"

Dean glanced over at Sam. "Told her what?"

"That you love her."

"Seriously, you want to talk about my feelings now?" Dean said incredulously. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to the house so you can join the girls and have some girl talk Sammy?"

"Don't be an ass Dean." Sam laughed. "You haven't told her have you?"

"Sammy I'm not talking about this with you."

Sam stared at Dean, his eyes glittering with suppressed laughter. "Fine I won't say anything else about it just... if you love her tell her. Don't screw it up Dean."

Dean remained silent, his gaze focused intently on the road. After a minute he glanced over at his brother a small smile on his face "I don't intend to Sammy."

A few hundred miles later they walked into their room in The Lucky Charms Motel in Pontiac. It was late and they were exhausted but Sam immediately got to work whilst Dean went outside to call Stacey. He set up his laptop and pulled up the details of the case, deliberately leaving out the photo's of the victims. He was unwilling to look into the faces of the dead girls, all of whom looked eerily similar to his friend. He also didn't want Dean loosing focus as they worked. As soon as he was done he picked up his phone and dialled home, needing to check in with Zara before it got any later.

"Hello."

"Zara."

"Sam." Zara said her voice soft and sleepy.

"Sorry babe did I wake you?"

"No I just came upstairs, I've been waiting for your call." She replied. "Is everything okay? How's Dean?"

"Don't worry, everything's fine. Dean's been his usual charming self. You know what he's like when he's worried, but he'd doing okay." He didn't tell her about their suspicion that the demon who tortured Stacey wasn't dead and was likely responsible for what was happening in Pontiac, not wanting her to worry anymore than she already was. "Stacey doesn't suspect anything?"

"No she's been fairly relaxed, we spent the night eating ice cream and watching movies." Zara said quietly. "She's in her room; I heard her phone go a second ago so I'm assuming Dean's checking in."

"Yeah, he's calling her now."

"You will be careful Sam."

"Zara don't worry we'll be home in a couple of days." Sam said with a smile. "Tell baby daddy'll be home soon."

"I will. I love you Sam."

"I love you Zara... get some sleep I'll call you tomorrow."

"I will, night Sam."

"Night babe."

Sam hung up the phone as Dean walked back into the room.

"Stacey okay?"

"She's good, just heading to bed." Dean replied relief clear in his tone. "I don't think she suspects anything's off."

xxOOxx

Stacey snapped her phone closed and sat unmoving on the edge of her bed. She couldn't shake her earlier suspicions that Dean had lied to her, that there was something off with the case that they were working on. It had taken all of her self control to hide her anxiety from Zara; they had eaten ice cream, watched movies and giggled like school girls when they gossiped about their men. Bobby had come in a few times to check up on them, but left quickly citing urgent research work. They had laughed insisting he just didn't want his hair braided.

Now that she was alone her mind began to race. No matter what Dean had said they weren't arguing about an angry spirit and she was going to find out what was going on.

She waited just long enough to be sure that Zara was asleep then left the room, making her way slowly downstairs. She didn't want to wake Zara and have to explain why she was snooping. Uncle Bobby was far enough away that he wouldn't hear her moving about.

Once in her Uncle Bobby's study she switched on his computer and waited as it booted up. When it was done she immediately went to the computers browsing history, unsurprised to find that it had been wiped. "Please, you'll have to do better than that Sammy."

Her fingers flew across the keys as she worked to recover the data that she needed. _Got it_ she thought triumphantly when she finally unlocked the security measures Sam had set on the computer.

"Okay Dean what are you hiding?"

She scrolled through the data, her eyes searching for details of Sam''s searches from earlier in the day. She had been working for a while when one word jumped out at her, Pontiac. _What the Hell! _She thought and opened the file and began to read. A minute later she felt herself begin to shake and bile rise within her throat as details of the case became clear. Dean had lied to her alright, they weren't in some non descript town hunting down an angry spirit, they were in Pontiac tracking down some evil bastard monster who was slaughtering girls. It didn't escape her notice that the girls looked like her.

Forcing down her anxiety she continued to read, her eyes flickering over every detail, the girls, the torture, the pentagrams and finally the warehouse where they were all found. Her eyes focused on the building where her life had changed forever. It was old, derelict and as dark as she remembered. She stared at the image, freezing in horror as she noticed something which made her heart stop; she magnified the image until it became crystal clear. _Oh my God _she thought and immediately began to close down the computer.

She rushed quickly upstairs and pulled on her clothes; then after leaving a note for her Uncle Bobby and Zara she left the house and got into her car, her destination Pontiac, Illinois.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Easter everyone from Candygal1**

**Here's the next chapter of Fallen Angel. Enjoy!**

Fallen Angel – Part 14

"She's what!" Dean shouted into the phone.

"She's gone Dean." Bobby answered gruffly. "Left a note saying not to worry she'd call in the morning."

"Where the Hell did she go?"

"My guess is she saw right through the bullshit you fed her yesterday and did some digging. I reckon she's on her way to you."

Dean frowned. "Sammy wiped the computers history there's -"

"That girl's smart Dean. There's no way that she hunted on her own for ten years, off our radar no less, without picking up some skills."

Running a frustrated had across his face, Dean closed his eyes. "Call me when she calls."

"Right."

Dean stood staring at the phone after Bobby disconnected. "Dammit to Hell!"

"What's up?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom dressed in his suit.

"Stacey's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, Bobby reckons she's on her way here."

"There's no way she got through those firewalls Dean."

"Bobby seems to think she could have. Dammit I should have known she hadn't bought the angry spirit story. Christ she knew something was up, asked me flat out what was wrong and I brushed her off with some bull about a fight with you over the hunt. I should have known she wouldn't let it go." Dean frowned. "I am so dead."

"We don't know that she's on her way here -"

Hearing a knock at the door Sam broke off.

Dean closed his eyes and froze.

Sam walked to the door and pulled it open; he let out a sigh as he took in the red hair of the woman standing at the door. "Can I help you?"

"Oh I'm sure you can Sam." Stacey said as she turned towards him, her eyes flashing angrily. "I take it your lying ass of a brother is inside?"

Sam stood back, his mind reeling as he took in the changes in Stacey's appearance. Gone was the glossy brown hair and brown eyes and in their place a long mane of red hair and green eyes. There was no mistaking the angry look that she tossed at him as she pushed past. _Oh she's pissed_ he thought.

"Stacey it's not entirely –"Sam began, trailing off as Stacey ignored him and headed straight for Dean. "I'll just let you two... talk."

Neither Dean nor Stacey made any move to acknowledge him as he closed the door leaving them alone in the room.

"What the hell Stace, you can't be here it's too dangerous."

"I can't be here... don't put this on me Dean. You lied to me!" Stacey spat back, her anger flaring hot. "I trusted you and you looked me straight in the eye and you lied."

"Trusted me?" Dean questioned, his eyes narrowing angrily. "If you'd trusted me you wouldn't be here now. How the hell did you find out anyway Sam locked that computer down tight?"

"Sam's not the only one who knows computers. It really wasn't that hard."

"Well you can just take your cute little ass back home-"

"I can what!"

"I said-"

"Oh I know what you said Dean, I just hadn't realised you were stupid enough to repeat it!"

"Come on Stace give me a break. Can you blame me for not wanting you here?" Dean argued.

"I don't blame you for that Dean, but you chose to lie to me about it..." Stacey said quietly, the anger which had carried her through the last hours draining suddenly. "... You could have just told me Dean instead of using Zara as an excuse."

Dean watched as Stacey suddenly deflated and her eyes began to fill. "Stace I won't apologise for wanting to protect you from this place... You saw the reports. That's one sick son of a bitch who's torturing and killing those girls."

"I know how sick he is Dean; I was there first time round."

"You know about the demon?" Dean said confused. They had only just figured it out.

Stacey shrugged. "Everything in the reports points to it being the demon who tortured me... and the fact that he has my bike-"

"Wait your bike?"

"Yeah it was in one of the photos of the warehouse... you didn't pick that up? It was obscured by the tree line, unfocused but it was there and it was occupied. The demon was there watching." Stacey replied "It was like he was taunting me."

"Christ Stacey and you still came." Dean swore, angry at her recklessness. She had knowingly put herself in danger.

"How could I not Dean, those girls died because of me. It's my fault and no matter how I feel I can't just ignore that-"

"No Stace, those girls died because of an evil son of a bitch and you should have let me deal with it."

"Dean it's not your job to just deal with it, it's mine. If I had done my job right the first time, he would have been dead and those girls wouldn't. This is my mess and I need to clean it up. He wants me then he'll get me."

"So you just hand yourself over and let him finish what he started? " Dean reached out and grasped her arm. "I won't let you put yourself in danger Stace."

"I need to do this." Stacey closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "Dean I love you but that doesn't mean that you can control me. I need to take control of my life and stop being scared."

Dean's heart stopped at her words, he wasn't even sure that she realised what she had said. He grinned, his eyes crinkled as he pulled her gently towards him.

Stacey frowned. "What?"

"So you love me."

Dean's grin widened as a flush of colour flooded her cheeks, realisation of what she said dawning.

"Dean I...I" she stammered, eyes falling to the floor.

Heart pounding, he gently cupped her face in his hands. "Stace look at me."

He waited until her eyes flickered back to his, pausing briefly as the unexpected colour shocked him. "I've only ever in my entire life told one person that I love them ... and that's my brother." Dean said gently. He wanted her to know how he felt, but still feared that somehow if he said it out loud that she would disappear from his life.

He kissed her softly. "Stace I love you."

Stacey smiled, a single tear slipping down her cheek; her hands gripped his shirt tightly as she brought her lips to his, the briefest touch against the soft fullness of his lips. "I love you."

Dean laughed.

"Course you do I'm awesome." his voice hoarse and full of emotion.

He kissed her again, more forcefully; she responded immediately her lips clinging to his. Heat flared between them as Dean slipped the jacket from her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, his hands sure as they pulled the shirt from her jeans, his lips never leaving hers.

Stacey ran her hands urgently over his chest, the need to feel the warmth of his skin beneath her fingers burning within her. She dragged her mouth from his.

"You have another shirt?"

Before he could respond she yanked firmly on the soft cotton, the fragile material giving easily, buttons flying in every direction. He watched unable to tear his eyes away from her as she grinned cheekily at him and bit her lip, her eyes sparkled. Moments later he closed his eyes and groaned as her lips and tongue trailed a blazing path over his chest.

"Have you guys finished killing... Oh my God, my eyes!" Sam shrieked as Dean and Stacey sprang apart, each breathing heavily.

"Dude have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Knocking, knocking you two were gonna kill each other when I left Dean...What am I saying? Fighting's like foreplay for you two." Sam shuddered, a flush of colour rising high on his cheeks.

"I'm going to get breakfast I'll be back in an hour to work. You two do ... whatever, just be done by then and stay away from my bed." Sam said and turned, slamming the door as he left the room.

Dean glanced down at Stacey as he pulled her too him once more, his lips briefly searching out hers. He grinned, his eyes gleaming cheekily in the dull light of the room. "Where were we?"

"Oh I think you were about to show me how much you loved me." Stacey replied huskily.

"Yeah I think I was."

xxOOxx

An hour later Sam was standing outside the motel room door; he was holding some takeout meals and coffees for the two occupants of the room. He really hoped they were decent and ready to work.

He knocked the door; seconds later the door opened to reveal his brother who was thankfully fully clothed.

"Sammy, you brought food." Dean said, taking the bag of food and peering inside.

"Yeah I thought you'd be hungry after-"

Dean stopped and looked up, eyebrow raised. "After?"

"You know Dean so don't be an ass."

"Sammy how did you ever manage to make a baby with Zara, you're such a prude?" Dean asked as he pulled the food from the bag.

"I managed just fine-"He said indignantly. He looked around, his eye catching the red wig that was now lying on the floor beside the bed. "Never figured Stacey for a red head"

Dean looked up and grinned. "Oh yeah that had to go."

"Why?"

"You know the things that you love about Zara, her hair, eyes, smell, how her tight body fits yours when..."

"Dean." Sam ground out now sure where this conversation was leading.

"Well it's kind of weird when you look into the eyes of the woman you love and they're green instead of brown. It freaked me the hell out... the contacts and wig had to go."

Sam laughed. "You told her."

Dean said nothing simply grinned and took a bite from his breakfast burrito.

Before Sam could comment further, the door to the bathroom opened and Stacey came into the room.

Hey Sam you're back."

"Stacey." Sam said slowly. He grinned as a flush spread across her cheeks but noted that despite her embarrassment there was gleam of happiness in her eyes.

"There's breakfast if you're hungry." He gestured to where Dean was inhaling his burrito as if it was the first thing he'd ever eaten. "You should get some before Dean devours everything."

"Thanks."

Stacey took a seat at the table and pulled one of the cups of coffee towards her. Taking a sip she sighed as the bitter liquid hit her taste buds.

"I called Bobby told him you were here." Sam said, not missing Stacey's guilty flinch. "He said that you were gonna be the death of him and that he was gonna take a switch to your butt when you come home."

"I left a note."

"Stacey you left in the middle of the night."

"I know... but Uncle Bobby would have dragged me kicking and screaming into the Panic Room before he would have let me leave." She explained. "So I figured that it was better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission."

Dean laughed, waving his half eaten burrito in her direction. "Fair enough, you didn't do anything both of us haven't done at some point."

"Dean-" Sam began, shocked at the change in Dean's attitude.

"Sammy it's done ... I'd rather she was home safe but she's here now. We'll take down this son of a bitch together."

Sam nodded. "Stacey have you felt anything off since you arrived in town... any demon activity?"

Stacey shook her head. "No nothing, not even a tingle-"

"You felt a tingle earlier." Dean interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows in a not so subtle innuendo.

Choosing to ignore Dean's comment and Sam's shocked "Dean!" Stacey continued. "If the demon is in town, he's blocking me somehow. I'm not even picking up any residual darkness."

"Residual darkness?" Sam asked, he hadn't really had the chance to talk with Stacey about her gift and was curious.

"It's hard to explain, but when some really terrible happens in a town it taints it, leaves a faint echo of what occurred...even if there isn't any demons in town now I should still be able to feel something, get a sense of-" Stacey frowned as she ran a hand tiredly through her hair. "If I didn't know better I'd think this town was free of evil."

Dean reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed softly. No matter what she said, the trauma of what happened to her was still raw and being in this town wasn't easy.

"What are you thinking a spell, something blocking your gift?" Dean asked concerned.

"Maybe, I'm not sure...I just know that this feeling is false I've never been in a town that felt this clean."

Sam considered Stacey's words and if what she thought was true then they were in bigger trouble than he thought.

"Dean maybe we need to call Cas?"

He was worried; they were too close to this one. Despite her earlier anger, Stacey looked shaky and Dean's worry was causing him to lose focus. Not a good combination when hunting at the best of times but it was clear that the demon had planned this out and they were at a disadvantage. They could do with some back up.

"He's not answering... we're on our own."

"Then maybe we should get Bobby up here?"

"No way Sammy, Bobby needs to stay with Zara. It's just one more dick demon we got this." Dean argued. "We'll call him if we need research he can do that from home."

"Okay okay...I say we do some recon find out if anyone's noticed any strangers about town on the days the girls bodies turned up." Sam said. "See if we can't get a description of the demon's meat suit. At least if we've got an idea of what it's wearing we won't be going in blind."

Dean considered Sam's words for a moment before nodding. "Sounds like a plan Sammy... oh and we think the demons got Stace's bike."

"So, stranger in town on a black motorcycle... Got it."

Sam glanced worriedly at Stacey who had fallen silent; her eyes were lined with shadows and she looked exhausted. There was no way she could go up against a demon looking like she did, she needed to sleep.

"Stacey maybe you should stay here get some sleep...you've been driving all night." Sam said.

"I'll be fine Sam, just give me some more coffee and I'll be good to go."

Dean caught Sam's eye, indicating silently that he would talk to Stacey. "Can you give us a minute Sammy?"

"Sure thing... I'll just wait in the car."

Dean waited until Sam had left the room before turning to Stacey who was looking at him warily.

"Stace, Sam's right you look like Hell." He sighed. "We're just gonna gather some info then we'll be back-"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not you need to rest." He said gently, then got up and walked around the table; taking her hand he knelt beside her, his eyes seeking out hers. "Don't fight me on this Stace please. Stay here, get some sleep and when we get back we'll all go and kick some demon ass. I want my girl on her A game..."

Stacey considered Dean's words, knew that he was right. If they ran into any trouble then she would be a liability. Between the drive and what came after she was barely keeping herself awake. It was going to take a truck load of caffeine to keep her going.

"You're right Dean. I'll stay here and try to get some sleep. Just promise me you're just gonna do some recon, no hunting down the demon?"

"I promise Stace, just recon." Dean answered, relief flooding through him. Standing he pulled her upright and into his arms. "Maybe I should have tried asking yesterday instead of lying huh?"

"Maybe-"Stacey laughed softly, before stepping out of his arms. "Go on Winchester don't you have work to do?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Fallen Angel – Part 15**

"Well that was a bust." Dean grumbled as they walked back to the Impala.

They had spent the last two hours talking unsuccessfully to locals. No one remembered seeing any strangers in town over the last couple of weeks or anyone on a large black motorcycle. It was just like Stacey had said; it was as if there was a blinker on this town.

"So what now?" Sam asked. "Motel?"

"No I want to check out the warehouse." Dean said, pulling open the Impalas door and getting in.

Getting into the car Sam turned to his brother. "The warehouse Dean seriously..." He frowned "You promised Stacey that you wouldn't hunt this thing without her?"

"We're not going hunting, just doing a little recon." Dean replied, avoiding Sam's skeptical look as he started up the car and pulled away.

Sam didn't miss the flush which started to creep up his brothers' neck. He stared at him an incredulous look on his face. He shook his head.

"Jesus Dean, you never learn do you?"

"What?" Dean glanced over at Sam sheepishly. "Sammy we're not hunting... I just want to check it out before we take Stace there."

"Okay recon Dean but that's it then we head back to the motel."

The warehouse was located in a deserted industrial area in the outskirts of town. Dean parked the Impala a few buildings away in a secluded area. They pulled some weapons and a couple of torches from the trunk; Dean tucked the demon killing knife into the back of his pants, handing Sam a bottle with Holy Water and a shotgun.

"Alright let's do this." Dean growled softly. Although he knew that she was safe in the motel, he was anxious to get back to check on Stacey. He wanted her out of this town and away from the memories that it held.

They approached the building cautiously, warily searching for signs of any activity. The building had been sealed with police crime scene tape but that was broken, someone had been inside recently. Prying open the door Dean peered inside, his movements guarded. He indicated to Sam that it appeared clear and darted inside. Sam followed closely behind.

Keeping to the shadows they made their way slowly down a long corridor into the depths of the warehouse. As they walked, the stench of death began to build. They could hear the rats scurrying about as they fed on the filth and decay.

"Jesus Christ that's foul." Dean said holding his hand over his mouth as he gagged. When he thought of his bright beautiful girl broken and dying in this place it made him want to throw up. There was no way he was bringing Stacey back here.

"Dean shut up!" Sam hissed.

Moving from room to room they searched for signs of any demon activity; each room empty save for remnants of a time long past. So far nothing in the building hinted towards anything remotely supernatural.

They reached a set of double doors at the end of the corridor. They paused. The brothers stood side by side, their backs to the door, weapons drawn. Sam held up three fingers and Dean nodded. On the count of three they pushed through the doors and into the cavernous space of the warehouses main storage area.

Dean walked slowly into the centre of the room, stopping at a chair which lay fallen on its side. He knelt down and shone his torch over the chair, tentatively touching the dark stained ropes secured to the arms. He pulled his hand away as he realised that the staining was blood and it was old. _Jesus Christ_ he thought this is where the son of a bitch tortured Stacey.

Seeing his brother frozen in the centre of the room Sam called. "Dean you okay?"

Not receiving any response Sam strode up to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder. "Dean... come on we've got to go. This place is clear."

Dean nodded and stood, brushing dirt off his pants. "Yeah... let's get out of here. This place is giving me the hebbies."

He turned, pausing as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He had no time to react as he felt himself being thrown, his body hurtling through the darkness before crashing into the wall. His vision turned hot white, pain blinding as he slipped to the floor. He fought the oncoming darkness as his body sought to lose consciousness. "Sammy." He mumbled as he rolled, attempting to come to his feet.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness. "Sorry, Sammy's a little unconscious right now."

Dean groaned, as his legs folded and he collapsed onto the floor and he fell into darkness.

xxOOxx

Stacey woke suddenly, her heart racing as she pulled herself forcefully out of sleep. She dragged her legs over the side of the bed and covered her face with trembling hands. She sat there for a minute before standing shakily. As soon as she did so she was overtaken by a wave of dizziness which forced her to her knees.

She cried out softly as the dizziness was replaced by pain, every nerve ending in her body sending tiny electrical shocks into her brain. She lay on the floor, gasping for breath as the pain threatened to overwhelm her senses until all at once the pain stopped, replaced by a feeling of darkness. It rippled through her body, snaking through her veins until she felt consumed by the evil it contained. Tears streamed down her face, as she forced shut the door to her newly awakened gift.

"Dammit to Hell that hurt." She thought as she pulled herself to her knees and on to her feet. She walked tentatively to the table and pulled her phone from her jacket, her hands shaking as she dialed Dean's number, cursing softly as the call went straight to voicemail. She glanced down at her phone, her eyes widening as she looked at the time. Dean and Sam should have been back hours ago. _Where are they?_

Stacey rubbed a hand over her face; right now she knew two things, Dean and Sam were in trouble and whatever had been blocking her senses was no longer working. Even through the locks she could feel the presence of evil in this town and it wasn't just a residual echo it was real and it was close. She knew that these two things weren't a co-incidence; someone or something wanted her to know that there were demons in town. The question was who? Good guys or bad guys? One meant that she had the advantage of surprise, the other that she was walking into a trap. It didn't really matter though, either way she was going after the brothers and she didn't care how many demons she had to tear through to get them back.

_Okay I can do this_ she thought.

Heart racing she hit speed dial and waited.

"Yeah?"Bobby answered gruffly.

"Uncle Bobby it's me."

"Stacey... I've been trying to call those idgit boys for hours. Where the hell are they?"

"Where the always are... in a shit load of trouble."

xxOOxx

"Dean and Sam Winchester... I got say after everything that I heard about you two boys I really thought you'd prove to be more of a challenge." the demon drawled, its voice smooth as velvet as the words fell from its mouth.

"Screw you asshole." Dean growled at the demon who slid out of the darkness like the evil son of a bitch it was. It walked towards him, black eyes like pools of oil, with the confidence of something that didn't realise that it was already dead.

Dean pulled on the ropes tying him to the chair; he had woken a while before, his head pounding and with double vision but he was alive. Sam was tied to the chair to his right. He hadn't woken up and Dean was worried that he'd put a serious dent in his melon this time, but he was still alive, for now anyway.

"Please Dean lets be civil after all we both have a shared acquaintance, someone dear to us... the little pure heart how is she?"

"You stay away from her you son of a bitch."

The demon sighed and knelt in front of Dean. "Didn't I just say let's be civil. I swear you hunters don't know anything about being a good sport."

"This isn't a sport." Dean spat. "You're just another dead demon to me ... I'm gonna take pleasure in putting you down."

"Seems to me that you're a bit of a disadvantage Dean... your brother looks to have a bit of a head injury, the old hunter is back home with the beautiful pregnant redhead and your angel friend is... indisposed—" the demon drawled, it's confidence clear. "That just leaves the pure heart... Stacey—"

Dean felt his heart trip as the demon mentioned Stacey's name; rage building inside him. "If you touch her—"

"Please Dean I don't have time for your empty threats." The demon interrupted. "Tell me... How did she survive last time? I left her in pieces."

Dean grinned coldly. "Fairy God Mother."

His head snapped back with the force of the blow that he knew was coming. Bringing his head up he looked into the dead black eyes of the demon and laughed. "Sorry did I say Fairy God Mother I meant the Easter Bunny."

The demon stood and brought its mouth to Dean's ear. "I can smell her on you. She's quite intoxicating isn't she? Hmmm sweet and fruity, but with a hint of spice. Just like her..." Stepping away the demon turned away, a cold grin on its face. "Do you know what my deepest regret is Dean?"

"Those pants?"

The demon ignored Deans' comment and continued. "Letting her go...she endured everything that I did to her and she never broke, never begged for death even when I tore the flesh from her body, but I ran out of time. When word got to us that there was an angel in town and he was smiting every demon he could find, well it was necessary for me to depart-"

"-So I took her own knife, gutted her then left... I never forgot how perfect she was, no one has ever made me feel more alive than she did. I spent two years searching for that perfection again but none of the other girls ever made me feel as she did... when I found out that she was alive I knew that I was being gifted with a second chance and that somehow I would have her again, would possess her completely."

"I'm gonna rip your head off you sick bastard!" Dean shouted. His expression was fierce as he began to pull on the ropes once more, causing the skin to break. There was no way that thing was putting its hands on Stacey.

"No you're not." The demon smirked. "Really Dean do you not see where you are? You're not in a position to make threats... Please don't make me kill you I have such wonderful plans for our girl and I need you alive for that."

"You will never get your filthy hands on her ...do you hear me you evil son of a bitch."

"These hands? Maybe not... but who say's I'll be using these hands." The demon said as it pulled out a long handled knife, it's blade glittering in the moonlight. Grabbing Dean's shirt he tore it open, revealing the anti possession symbol tattooed on Dean's chest. "It's okay Dean I'll even keep you awake... I hear that you showed real promise as Alistair's apprentice. It'll be like Hell all over again you're gonna love it... she's so very special."

Dean's heart pounded in his chest as he realised what the demon intended to do. He struggled furiously against the bindings, not caring that blood now poured freely from the wounds on his wrists. He continued struggling as the demon pressed the knife into his chest. Pain flared white hot as it sliced deeply, muscle separated and blood flowed free as he ran the knife through the symbol, breaking its power and leaving him vulnerable to possession.

_I'm sorry Stacey, Christ I'm sorry_ he thought frantically as the demon dropped the knife and freed itself from its meat suit until the black smoke hovered freely above Dean.. He clamped his mouth shut as it circled above him, praying for Cas, praying for God, for someone to intervene and stop this from happening. The demon circled for a few seconds more before it struck, plumes of black smoke tore away at his mouth as it forced its way inside. He stopped struggling as the last of the smoke entered his body.

Moments later he raised his head, a grin on his face as green eyes snapped to black. "Come find me little pure heart. Daddy's home."

xxOOxx

"Stacey girl you can't go in there alone." Bobby shouted angrily into the phone.

"Believe me Uncle Bobby it's the last thing I want to do, but I don't have any choice. We don't have time to wait for you to get here..." Stacey said urgently. "Unless you can get a hold of Cas it's on me. I know what this demon's capable of and I need to get them out of there."

"You realise that Dean's gonna shoot my ass if you get hurt girl."

"I promise it won't come to that. My early warning system is back on; I'm not going in blind."

"but-"

"No buts it's down to me Uncle Bobby... just see if you can get me some back up, maybe there's another hunter in the area."

"Be careful."

"I will." Stacey said softly. "Bye Uncle B."

Snapping the phone closed; she closed her eyes and took in a long breath before opening them again, the brown orbs filled with determination.

"Hold on Dean I'm coming." She whispered. "I'm coming."

She looked briefly down at the weapons that she had laid out on the bed; picking up her gun she removed and checked the clip before snapping it back into place and then tucking the gun into the back of her jeans. She hid a silver knife in her boots and placed a bottle of Holy Water and an extra clip for her gun into her jacket pocket, all the while praying that she remembered the words to the exorcism.

She knew that there was no time to waste and as soon as she was done she strode out of the motel room and headed to her car. She got in and sat for a moment, her hands shaking lightly. Taking a deep breath she opened her senses, the initial feeling of evil causing her to pause. Steeling herself against the onslaught of darkness she mumbled "Okay let's see if I've still got it."

TBC

A/N thanks for reading. As always reviews are appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fallen Angel – Part 16**

Stacey made her way quietly through the warehouse, her senses screaming demonic energy at her, every instinct telling her that she shouldn't be there. She paused, her eyes straining to make out anything in the darkness.

"Dammit Dean where are you." She whispered quietly. She knew that it was likely that they were restrained, one if not both of them hurt. She hadn't thought about how she was going to get them out of there if they were both incapacitated. _You'll just have to figure it out when the time comes Stace, keep going_!

She continued forward, heart hammering loudly; she reached the double doors which led into the main warehouse and stopped,to pull the knife from her boots. Taking a breath she pushed gently on the door, wincing as the door scrapped loudly across the floor. _Shit!_

"Sammy come on wake up, you've been out long enough!"

Stacey grinned as she heard the familiar timbre of Dean's voice; he sounded okay, concerned for Sam but strong. She could work with that. Slipping into the room Stacey walked cautiously through the darkness, her eyes focused in the direction of Dean's voice. She could feel the demon stronger now and knew that she didn't have a lot of time to get them out. It was now or never.

"Dean." She called softly.

"For the love of ...Stace what the freaking hell are you doing here?" She heard Dean whisper harshly.

"I love you too baby." She replied quietly, relief that he appeared to be okay flooding through her.

She could see them now; Sam looked bad, unconscious, his head lying at an angle that couldn't be good. She didn't know how long he'd been out for, but from the worry in Dean's voice it had been a while. She turned her attention to Dean, his face was swollen, his eye nearly shut. It was clear that he'd taken a beating. Lowering her gaze she gasped as she noticed the blood staining the front of his shirt. From the amount of blood, she reckoned that the demon had already taken a knife to him.

Stepping out of the darkness she raised her gun, eyes darting around of the room, she couldn't see a damn thing. Moving quickly she rushed towards the brothers coming to a halt just in front of Dean.

"I thought we had a deal Dean no hunting the demon without me?" She said her attention fully focused on the man in front of her.

"You can scold me later Stace... but we need to get Sammy out of here. He's been out for a while." Dean said his voice filled with urgent concern.

"I hope you're up to helping me carry Sam. I know I'm good but there's no way I'm gonna be able to carry his heavy ass." Stacey said, tucking her gun into the back of her pants. She knelt down in front of Dean, the feeling of evil overwhelming as she began to cut through his bindings. "We need to hurry Dean, the demon's close I can feel it."

She missed the grin which formed on Dean's face as his eyes flickered from green to black and back to green. The demon struggled to hold back, struggled to resist simply taking what he wanted. His prize was within his grasp and all he had to do was reach out. He felt the binding on his first wrist give as the knife sliced through the rope. She was so close now, he could smell her unique scent, almost taste it. As the second binding gave way, he reached out and touched her hair; running his fingers through its long silky length.

"Stace-"

Stacey looked up and met his eyes and smiled; leaning in she pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. She immediately froze, her gaze flying to Dean's.

The demon knew then that she had figured it out; he watched her eyes widen in shock. Knowing that there was no more reason for the deception he grinned, his eyes shuttering from green to black. "Hello little pure heart I have missed you so much."

Stacey's recoiled in horror as she fell backwards, her hands scraping along the coarse wooden floor.

"No!" she cried "Get out of him you bastard!"

"Oh what fun would there be in that my sweet... but don't worry Dean is going to be with us every step of the way. We're going to have so much fun the three of us."

"No!" Stacey cried again, as she continued to scramble back. Her mind screaming at her that this had to be a dream, Dean couldn't be possessed, he was protected. Her gaze dropped to his blood soaked shirt.

The demon stood and took a step towards her; noticing the direction of her gaze he looked down and flicked his hand smugly over Dean's chest. "I never could figure out why no one did this before." He drawled. "I guess they didn't have the motivation I did."

"You sick—"

"Ah ah ah Stacey- "he waved a finger in her direction. "That's no language for a lady to use."

"You can kiss my ass." Stacey spat as she rolled to her feet and continued to back away.

"Well that's just rude." The demon said as he raised Dean's stolen hand and squeezed.

Stacey laughed. "Your evil mojo won't work on me this time you dick-"

"Well we'll just have to do this the hard way." The demon growled as he stalked towards her. "It's more fun that way anyway."

Backing away, Stacey thought quickly and pulled the gun from her pants. She pointed it squarely at the demon.

"Stop!"

The demon laughed. "Really... you expect me to believe that you'd pull the trigger, hurt lover boy?"

"I don't care if you believe it, it's a fact." Stacey snarled. "I know what Dean would want."

The demon stopped and held open its arms wide. "I won't even try to stop you."

Stacey tilted her head and grinned. "Thanks." _Sorry Dean_ she thought. Pulling the trigger she sent a Holy Water filled round straight into Dean's shoulder.

The demon roared in agony as the bullet impacted, releasing the Holy Water into Dean's system, the pain forcing the demon to its knees.

"Now get out of him!" Stacey shouted, her focus unwavering as she once again pointed her gun at the demon. She could see the blood pool as it spread across Dean's shirt and prayed that her aim wasn't off.

The demon raised its head and glared at her, its eyes shuttering once more to black.

"I'm going to slit your throat you bitch!" he roared as he rolled to his feet and charged.

Stacey was no match for the demons speed as it barreled into her, knocking the gun from her hand. She dodged the blow aimed at her head and came down onto her knee, forcing her fist up into Dean's solar plexus. The demon barely reacted; fist tangled in her hair he pulled her from her knees and into his arms, vice like grip tightening painfully around her waist. He pulled her body against his side and dragged her through the warehouse as she twisted and kicked, trying to get free. The more she struggled, the tighter he held on.

"You are mine now." He sneered coldly into her ear. "There will be no coming back this time."

xxOOxx

Bobby and Zara stood in Bobby's study, both pale as they prepared the ingredients for a spell. It had been over an hour since Stacey had called saying that she was going after the boys, one hour and thirteen minutes to be exact and there hadn't been any word from her. Bobby had been calling the three hunters' cells almost nonstop since, with no luck. He knew that whatever Stacey had attempted had gone wrong and she was likely in the hands of the demon who had tortured her before, except this time it also had the two boys whom he called son.

He had tried praying to Castiel and had gotten no response. He had called every hunter that he knew; no one was close enough to get there in time. It would be hours before they got there and by the time they did, well it wasn't worth thinking about.

They were out of options and he was out of time. Throwing the last of the ingredients into the bowl he began the incantation.

xxOOxx

The demon dragged Stacey into a room at the far end of the warehouse. Once he got her inside, he threw her to the concrete floor. Pain exploded through her wrist as she landed the snap as it broke echoing in the room. She cried out, cradling her hand to her chest as she scrambled back, her heart racing. Stacey's eyes flickered frantically around the room; the demon was prepared this time. There were cuffed chains hanging from iron hooks on the wall and next to them a trolley filled with things that she didn't want near her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The demon laughed.

Stacey pressed her back into the wall as he stalked towards her.

He grabbed her arm and hauled her off of the floor; wrenching her arm up he forced the shackle around her wrist and snapped it closed. Tears sprang to her eyes as he pulled roughly on her other arm, the throbbing in her broken wrist exploding up her arm as he secured it to the second shackle. As soon he was satisfied that she was secure he let her go and walked slowly to the table.

"Now where shall we—"

"How about you go screw yourself?" Stacey spat defiantly.

She refused to give the demon the satisfaction of appearing weak, of letting it know how afraid she was. She watched it consider the weapons and other implements on the table. It used Deans' body, moved it about like a puppet, but there was nothing Dean in the way that it walked.

"Now Stacey-" The demon said. Picking up a knife the demon pointed it loosely in her direction. "Didn't I tell you about using that kind of language..."

"And I'm sure I told you to kiss my ass you freak!"

"Well I knew that you were special... Completely suited to the not so smart Winchester" A new voice drawled from behind the demon.

The demon turned quickly. "Crowley!"

Stacey's eyes flew up meeting those of the King of Hell. "Crowley... I might have known you bastard!" she sneered.

"I'm crushed..." Crowley said, placing an offended hand over his heart. "and after I went to all this trouble to come find you and the denim clad wonders."

He walked around the room, stopping at the table containing the tools that the demon had laid out. He picked up a particularly nasty looking implement and held it up.

"Tell me why are you wearing Dean Winchester?" His drawl deceptively calm as he walked towards the demon. "Didn't I send a memo which said stay away from these knuckle heads?"

"But sir."

"Do you know what you've done!" Crowley shouted as he walked over to where Stacey was hanging and released her from the chains. She dropped lightly to the floor, her legs shaky as stood, her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

"No!" the demon cried, taking a step towards her.

Crowley cocked his head. "No?"

"I mean...Sir, she is .. she is mine." The demon stuttered. "She was returned to me."

"No you idiot she's his and you... you little grunt don't see the big picture. They aren't your average humans, when you mess with them you mess with the whole freaking kit and caboodle..." Crowley snarled. "Now get out of him, then get your ass to my office, this isn't over."

The demon nodded and stepped back; throwing back his head he opened his mouth and expelled himself from Dean.

Dean fell to the floor, his chest heaving as he struggled to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen. He looked up and saw Crowley standing in the middle of the room, the demon obscuring his view of Stacey. He had a few questions for the demon but right now all he wanted to do was get to Stacey, make sure Sam was okay and get them both home. The weird conversation between the demons could wait.

"Crowley."

"Dean, feeling more like your annoying self then?"

"Screw you Crowley." Dean growled.

"I'll take that as a yes then... no need to thank me for saving you and your squeeze."

"Sammy?"

"He's been taken care of, no permanent damage-" Crowley answered. "now where can I drop you?"

Relief flooded through Dean as he came to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot up his chest and shoulder. He strode shakily past Crowley and stopped in front of Stacey.

"Stace." He said as he reached out a hand, hesitating briefly before cupping her cheek.

"Dean." Stacey sobbed, closing the distance between them, her body trembling as Dean wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Christ Stacey, I'm so sorry." He whispered softly.

"I'll just wait here then ...shall I?" Crowley said sarcastically. "Please just take your time."

Dean looked up over Stacey's head. "Home take us home."

TBC

A/N thanks for reading. Please review.

CG1


	17. Chapter 17

**Fallen Angel – Part 17**

Dean awoke with a start, his heart thudding painfully against his chest, the memory of the dream which had awakened him fresh. He looked down at Stacey, her warm body snug against his and pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of bed. He pulled on some sweats, the soft fabric hanging low on his naked hips.

Padding softly across the room he stopped at the door and glanced back at the woman in the bed, her features illuminated by the light flooding through the doorway. His eyes narrowed on the purple bruise spreading across her cheek. Guilt swept over him as he recalled how he had been unable to protect her, that it had been his hands that caused her pain.

He made his way downstairs into the kitchen and pulled an ice cold beer from the fridge. He popped the cap and tossed it onto the counter, wincing as the movement pulled on the injuries to his chest. Leaning against the counter, he took a long swallow, the liquid cool as it slid down his throat.

He walked to the table and sat, placing his beer in front of him, fingers loosely running over the cool length of the bottle. He stared ahead, as images from the warehouse ran through his mind each one bringing another wave of guilt.

"Not sleep."

Dean raised haunted eyes to meet those of his brother who stood hesitantly in the doorway. "Sammy... looks like it's going around."

"Yeah." Sam said quietly. He walked into the room and sat opposite his brother, his gaze drawn to the stark white bandage covering Dean's chest. "You in pain?"

"Not so much... Bobby stuffed enough horse pills into me. I don't think I'll be feeling anything for another couple of hours."

"You?" Sam had been out cold for so long in the warehouse. Dean had been sure that some serious damage had been done to his head, but other than a massive bump he seemed to be okay.

"I'm fine."

Dean nodded and fell silent.

Sam stared at his brother who was uncharacteristically subdued. He didn't know the full details of what had happened in the warehouse, but he knew that it had been bad. He had awoken with a massive headache to find that Dean had been shot and his protection tattoo had been destroyed. Stacey had been a mess; beat to all hell, her wrist broken. Neither had spoken about what had happened, had just said that Crowley had saved them.

At Dean's insistence Bobby had taken Stacey to the Emergency Room to have her wrist set. Stacey had gone reluctantly, not wanting to go without him, but Dean had refused to get proper treatment, had said that it would raise too many questions if he arrived with a bullet wound. Instead he insisted that they patch him up.

It was fortunate that the bullet had gone straight through. Zara had cleaned out the wounds and stitched him up, whilst he demolished a bottle of whiskey. As soon as Stacey was back Dean had practically dragged her upstairs to get cleaned up. They hadn't seen either of them since.

He'd been awake when he'd heard Dean come downstairs, had followed behind hoping to get him to open up.

"Dean what happened?"

"We shouldn't have been there Sammy." Dean said quietly. He took a swallow of his beer. "When Stace turned up we should have left... The damn demon was waiting for us, knew that she was in town. It used us as bait and I fell for it like some freaking snot nose rookie on his first hunt."

"You can't blame yourself –"

"Can't I? The son of a bitch was prepared, had planned everything out. Christ if it wasn't for Crowley she'd be dead-"Dean snapped, his expression fierce, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Dean-"

"Dammit Sammy it sliced through my tattoo and freaking took up shop."

Sam paled as he realised what his brother was saying. He'd been possessed, the demon had used him as another way of torturing Stacey and now he was torturing himself with the knowledge that he had hurt the woman that he loved. Intentional or not, it would be one more thing that Dean would add to his long list of perceived failures, of the people he thought that he had let down.

"Stacey shot you?"

Dean laughed, the memory making him grin. He shook his head as he brought the bottle to his lips. "Stacey was freaking awesome!"

"Dean?"

"My girl put up a Hell of a fight and yeah she shot me. The damn demon squealed like a pig.." He trailed off, once again looking down at the bottle.

"and?"

"Then things went to Hell. As soon as he got a hold of her that was it game over."

"Dean she's okay."

"Yeah thanks to Crowley...What's that about? Where the Hell was Cas?"

"Last resort, there weren't any other hunters in the area and Bobby couldn't get Cas." Sam said quietly, he knew that on top of everything Dean would be worrying about his friend. Castiel had never failed to be there when they needed him, and for him not to appear was concerning.

"Crowley... well according to Bobby he showed up, pissed as Hell but tore back out when he told him what was going on. The next thing he'd dropped me back here and went to get you and Stacey. You know the rest."

"There's been nothing from Cas?"

"No Dean I'm sorry."

"Dammit Cas." Dean had a feeling that Castiel was in trouble. Nothing would have stopped him coming after them if he could.

Sam stared long and hard at his brother as he visibly deflated. He had lost so much; if something had happened to Cas then he'd be devastated. "I'm sure he's okay."

Dean nodded, but didn't say a word. Instead he lifted his beer and drained the bottle.

"Dean, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Like what Sammy?" Dean asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Oh I don't know... move back to the Impala, leave Stacey to deal with this alone?"

"No Samantha I'm not." Dean laughed. If there was one thing he was sure of it was that, no matter what he wasn't backing off. Remembering Crowley's statement to the demon, Stacey was his and he sure as Hell wasn't letting her go.

Sam drained his beer, satisfied that Dean was not about to run off.

"Good..." Sam trailed off, considering whether it was a good time to bring up what was on his mind. He took a deep breath. "I've been thinking of asking Zara to marry me?"

Dean looked up and grinned.

"I know we've not been together long, but I love her so damn much and with the baby..."

"Sammy that's awesome." Dean said. "Are you sure she'll take you?"

"Dammit Dean, don't say that. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Dean stood and walked around the table. He pulled his brother from his chair and dragged him into a fierce hug. Wincing slightly as he once again pulled on his stitches. "That girl loves you Sammy, she's having your baby. There's no way she's saying no."

"Thanks Dean."

He let his brother go, his thoughts drifting to the woman asleep upstairs. "Do you remember what our lives were like before we met those women upstairs?"

Sam looked at his brother quizzically. "To be honest Dean I try not to-"

"Borderline alcoholic and a recovering demon blood addict. Our lives were in the toilet."

"Dean-"

"No let me finish. It just feels like we must have done something right. Maybe God gives a crap after all."

"Yeah maybe." Sam nodded, and then yawned. "Well this recovering addict is going back to bed."

"Me too." Dean smiled and pulled his brother in for another hug. "Love you Sammy."

"Love you Dean."

The brothers made their way upstairs, each going into their respective rooms.

Dean stripped out of his pants and slid naked into bed, pulling an unresisting Stacey into his arms. Uncaring as his shoulder protested the rough treatment. He needed to feel her skin on his, her heart beating strongly under his hand. He sighed and pressed a kiss into her hair. He didn't know how she was going to cope with this latest round of abuse, but was clear on one thing. She wouldn't be dealing with it alone this time.

"I can hear you thinking Dean." Stacey whispered her voice husky from sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you Stace, go back to sleep."

Stacey opened her eyes, adjusting to the dim light in the room. She could tell that dawn was breaking, the sun slowly ushering in a new day. She ran a hand lightly across his chest, smiling as she felt him take a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry I shot you."

"I'm not..." Dean trailed off, entwining his fingers gently with hers, careful not to jar her broken wrist. "Christ Stace I'm so proud of the way you stood up to that son of a bitch."

"But."

"No Stace, don't do that to yourself. You've been through enough."

Stacey lay quietly for a moment, relishing the heat of his body against hers. "I won't but you have to promise me that you won't blame yourself for what happened. If we're going to have a chance at getting past this we need to put it behind us, move forward." She sighed, hesitant to put her real fear into words. "I need to know that you're not going to disappear on me again Dean."

Dean tightened his hold, rolling her gently until she was lying on her back and he could look into her eyes, he needed her to know that he was done running. He reached down and gently pushed her long fringe from her eyes, his finger trailing softly over the purple bruise on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere Stace, I'm afraid you're stuck with one slightly damaged hunter."

Her eyes sparkled in the dull light, her smile brilliant as she recognised the sincerity that shone from his eyes. "I can live with that."

End

So I decided to stop Fallen Angel here. I hope that you enjoyed it. I have a few other chapters written but they flow into a whole new story. I hope to find the inspiration to continue with the series. Watch this space.

Candygal1


End file.
